


Magni

by beatwice



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bodice Ripping, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Extremely Inappropriate Use of Magic, Face-Fucking, Facials, Heteronormative Language, Intersex Loki, Lactation Kink, Light Mommy Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 47,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatwice/pseuds/beatwice
Summary: Thor and Loki’s son takes an unhealthy liking to his mother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Magni doesn’t knock when he steps into the room. The wards he knows would let him through safely is signal enough of his presence, and he feels them shimmer through his form as he crosses the threshold, stepping further into his parent’s chambers and to the point of no return. 

The only other light source other than the lamp on his parents’ desktop is that of the stars and tonight’s full moon. Much of the light also comes from the gleam of Asgard in the nighttime through the high windows, the golden city shining even brighter in the dark than it does when the sun is at its peak.

He knows his mother is beautiful in an objective sort of sense, but here where he stands, in this relative darkness, he allows his eyes to roam over Loki’s bathing form. On the curve of his shoulders, the length of his throat, his long dark hair, usually tied up neatly in a long braid or up in a bun near his nape—the proper style for those past maidenhood—falling wet behind his narrow back, a few wet strands clinging to an alabaster neck. 

Magni gulps dryly as he tracks a drop of water’s journey on Loki’s body, its path taking his hungry gaze down a narrow chest as if to call attention to nipples he so desperately wants to suck, as if mocking Magni’s desire. He feels a rush of that familiar shame. 

He also feels a rush of something else. He tries to tamp it down, his arousal being made visible at this stage would only undo his plans.

Still he allows his imagination to run freely, if only for a moment. He imagines grabbing Loki at his hair, its wetness causing him pain, pushing him roughly over the edge of the tub so that his ass sticks out, at the perfect height for Magni as he steps into the tub, minding not at all his fully clothed state, too hungry to care. Grabbing Loki’s cheeks and squeezing, hearing his mother yelp helplessly as his own son depraves them both, spreading them wide and getting a good long view at the pretty pink hole blinking at him desperately and at the pussy lips he knows would already be wet for him from the rough handling Loki prefers. Or at least he assumes he would, judging from his father’s disposition and the noises he’s heard. Magni would shove a finger or two inside the hot wet heat that made him, only to grab Loki’s hips and forcefully shove his aching cock inside his pink cunt in one deep stroke, his mother squealing at the pleasure and clenching ever so much tighter, corrupting them both. 

“Mother,” he says, trying to keep the strain out of his voice. Loki doesn’t look up from the tome resting at the edge of the tub. 

“What is it, darling?” _Darling_. Loki only ever calls him such endearments. _Sweetheart, my love, pet_. He wonders if he would still call those out when his son’s cock is pounding him through the mattress.

“I see Father’s departure has demanded your utmost attention to state even within your bathing chambers,” Magni says. His father has been preoccupied with an urgent matter in Alfheim for about a week now, leaving Loki as regent. Something to do with another war between the Light and Dark elves. Magni doesn’t see why the king of Asgard of all people needs to be present for such talks, but he isn’t exactly upset about it.

“As future king this should serve as an example. You should be on your knees thanking me,” Loki says, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Magni knows there are other things he’d like to be on his knees doing. He shakes his head to clear himself of any more such thoughts. He’s come here for a reason.

“Very funny, Mother. I’m actually here to ask for your permission to take leave. There’s been reports of some wild creature or another rampaging in one of the villages east.” 

“You come here mocking how busy I’ve been kept only to dump even more work on me? My heart aches, child,” Loki says bluntly. But finally he takes his eyes away from the book in front of him to look at his son.

“May I ask why this sudden interest in aiding these villagers? I don’t think I’ve ever taken you as one so benevolent.” He raises a brow. 

Magni brings a hand up to scratch the back of his neck; a nervous tick. The short braid of his dark hair, so much like his mother’s, tickles his nape. It’s sticky with sweat.

“I’ve always been interested in aiding those in need. Perhaps you just haven’t noticed,” he says, defensive. Although he is already a few decades passed his majority, around his parents he sometimes feels like a boy again.

Taking Loki’s silence as a prompt to continue, he says, “The King is still young and hale, but I don’t see the harm in getting to know the people I will someday be responsible for. What better way to practice negotiation and earn their respect than to aid them directly?”

“I suppose you have a point,” Loki says. He waves his hand and the book and the small orb of light he was using to read it vanishes in a glimmer of green seidr and he moves to get up. The water from the tub sloshes from his movement. Magni doesn’t know where to look.  


Thankfully the room is now dark enough that he can only see Loki’s outline, but the dip of his waist and the way his hips move as he walks toward his towel make Magni’s mouth dry. Loki takes a towel and after quickly wiping at his hair, wraps it around his waist. He moves to stand in front of Magni. The light of the moon outside bathes Loki’s form in an ethereal glow.

Magni is known in Asgard to be as glorious of a warrior as the King once was in his youth, even matching his physique thanks to hours spent sparring and hunting every week. But unlike his father he tries to spend an equal amount of time poring over his texts, learning the intricacies of seidr, recognizing its essentialness both in battle and in practical life. In this way his parents have trained him to be as balanced and fair a ruler as possible. All he lacks—he has to admit despite his earlier words—is real world experience.

He doesn’t tower over Loki. But standing before him fully clothed, while Loki dawns naught but a flimsy towel, makes the couple inches difference in their height feel much bigger. His eyes land on the way Loki’s eyelashes cling to each other, still damp from his bath, and the way his pink lips wrap around his words. Loki looks up at him with a smug little grin Magni is suddenly tempted to slap off his face, just to see the way his pale skin reddens and his eyes tear from the pain. 

“I grant you permission. Take this as a lesson, Magni. Should anything go wrong, know your father and I will be privy to every detail.” He says it with a tone implying Magni is dismissed, but doesn’t move away to leave. Instead Loki’s arm goes up and elegant fingers trace Magni’s bearded cheek. He suppresses a shiver.

“It seems you’ve grown into a man now,” Loki murmurs. And Magni would dismiss it as his overactive imagination, but he swears Loki’s eyes flicker to his mouth for a brief moment, gone before Magni even takes another breath.

\---

Magni has spent several months perfecting this particular spell. It goes farther than a simple visual illusion, which he mastered soon after he reached majority. It makes it so that his physical form becomes altered as well, transforming him fully. The spell requires incredible concentration on his part, purely for the effort it takes to maintain it for such a long period of time. And this is what he practices when he is not hunting bilgesnipe with his comrades or offworld negotiating in place of his father. 

It isn’t as simple as it first seemed, if he’s being honest. On paper it appears to be a more complex form of illusion, but there are nuances to it that do not come to him naturally. His mother is a practiced sorcerer and a natural shapeshifter, but given his Jotun lineage Magni suspects his blood must be especially prone to transformation magic; Jotunheim’s environment as mercurial as its once-king. Being half Jotun himself, Magni is confident in his ability to wield seidr. But evidently he has encountered shortcomings. 

He sits by his desk the day he is set to depart for the village with the supposed beast problem. Of course he manufactured that lie so as to not be suspect of his plan. But conjuring a vargr will be easy enough, and slaying it in full view of the village even easier.

Earlier in the day he made a scene of departing from the palace, making sure whatever spies his parents have crawling all over Asgard saw him take his leave. Lacking command of Odin’s little birds, his parents make do with aesir spies, but they have proved just as useful. He quickly evaded their tracking once he was deep enough in the forest, but conjured his illusion and trusts it to make the rest of the way there on Gullfaxi. Once he is finished here, he will simply take a shortcut to the village, slay the vargr, and none will be the wiser. 

Magni stands before his mirror now, willing the spell to transform his appearance, letting his brand of violet seidr wash over him. His dark hair, his most favourite physical feature, has become a rich gold. Fine lines frame features not unlike his own, aging him. His attire transforms into the formal light armor his father dons when dealing with diplomatic affairs such as the one he is supposed to be preoccupied by this very moment. Magni blinks at his reflection, apart from his hair, the transformation isn’t quite dramatic. He’s only turned into his father, after all. It is the electric blue eyes, however, that stare back at him in his reflection that is most striking. He attempts to mimic his father’s expressions: a smile, a smirk, then even a smoulder, and Magni cannot help but laugh at his own antics. He’s truly outdone himself.

He composes himself once more and tries to look intimidating. The glare he is met with strikes a tinge of fear from its familiarity, having been met with that expression countless times as a child. But also now, at this moment, he feels a pang of guilt as well. He is about to wrong his father as much as his mother. 

But he cannot go back now; this need has been consuming him for years. Ever since his ears caught the panting and moaning of his parents fucking in a rarely used corridor, evidently not as rarely used as they thought. Ever since his eyes caught the way Loki’s pale legs wrapped around Thor’s waist, his body bouncing against the wall to the rhythm of Thor’s thrusting hips. Loki’s little whimper when Thor paused in his relentless pounding to grind slow and deep in Loki’s cunt, a wet filthy squelching sound accompanying it. Soon after Loki’s barely held back sob and Thor’s low grunt as they both came, Magni ran back to his rooms and came so hard he saw stars.

Ever since, his eyes always catch the way his father’s hand lingers on Loki’s hip when they are together, the way Loki’s robes fit him so snugly they should be uncomfortable, the length of his legs, how they would fit so well over Magni’s shoulders while he fucked him rough and hard just the way he seemed to like, seemed to beg for.

The blare of a horn at the palace’s front gates knocks his concentration off and the illusion before him vanishes in a flash of violet as Magni transforms back to his ordinary form. His heart beats loud in his ears. Has his father returned so soon?

Hastily he transforms into the armor of an unassuming einherjar and makes his way to the front of the palace where he is indeed met with the sight of his father and his party arriving. Magni had made sure that there would yet be more time for his plan, but did not account for this sudden turn of events. From what he can overhear from the small crowd greeting his father, Tyr, and the generals who accompanied them, the negotiations had gone much more smoothly than expected and their mediation was a success. 

Magni scowls as he hears familiar footsteps behind him. Loki arrives, emerald robes trailing after him. He gives Thor a perfunctory kiss on the cheek and a welcome back, and Thor wraps an arm around his waist in a half hug. Magni barely holds back a scoff. They try their best to rein in their displays of affection as if the entire palace cannot hear them fucking like rabbits every night. 

The crowd disperses, his parents and only a handful of generals walking off to the meeting room, likely to further discuss the terms of the negotiation. Magni is more than disappointed at this outcome but he is yet to be fully dissuaded. He’ll simply have to wait until tonight.

\---

He preoccupies himself with going over ways he can distract his father for long enough to get at his mother, keeping an eye on the doors to the meeting room from his own chambers. Already the day is nearing its end, so at any moment the palace will be called to celebrate Thor’s return. It won’t be as extravagant a feast as they typically hold for days of importance, but Asgardians are not known for their frugality. 

The sun has already begun setting when finally the doors open, the party making its way to the feasting hall. Taking up the einherjar armor once more, Magni follows them, taking a seat amongst the ranks in the middle of the hall. Luckily, few of the soldiers bother to look at him, even less bothering to speak with him. His stomach growls and he piles his plate with whatever he can reach. He isn’t a picky eater, but what he does favor he likes to glut in. 

He keeps an eye on his right hand side, at the dias where his parents sit side by side. Thor has leaned over his seat, speaking to Loki in a hushed voice, his left hand rests on the table but his right nowhere to be seen. Magni guesses it won’t take long until they will excuse themselves from the table earlier, Thor likely giving some pathetic excuse of tiring from his journey. Like the proper courtiers they are, their colleagues will barely bat an eyelash.

Magni doesn’t need to wait long for this to happen, almost beat for beat. But Volstagg has apparently indulged in his share of mead, his boisterous voice ringing through the hall and drawing attention to Thor and Loki’s departure.

“Don’t have us waiting for another little princeling, eh?” Volstagg says, ever a lover of snotty little children. Magni almost suspects he’d only gotten married to cultivate an army of them.

Volstagg lifts up his goblet and bellows, “Cheers for the safe return of King Thor!”

“Skol!” the hall cries. 

Magni raises his cup but he doesn’t drink from it. 

\--- 

Their family has always held a close relationship with Idunn, and not simply for her fruit, although it did begin as such. Idunn’s apples do not lead to immortality but they are a close thing, significantly slowing the effects of aging so that any centuries old aesir will look as young and hale as one at the peak of their youth. 

Magni was once a skeptic as to the apples’ uses. A well lived life does not require a seemingly endless amount of time to live it, as the Midgardians have shown him. But lately he has begun to appreciate their effects. Especially on his mother. 

Evidently his father does as well.

Magni walks through the corridors on his way to his parent’s chambers, cloaking his presence with an invisibility spell. He can confidently conceal himself when he wants, but he has yet to test his abilities against any detection spells Loki may have placed until tonight.

When he passes the threshold of the main room, he expects that familiar tingle of being detected by a spell, but it isn’t there. His concealment spell must have improved much more than he thought.

Already he can hear them. One of the doors to their bedchamber is open just enough to peek into, but the sounds are unmistakable. 

His father has forced Loki to bend over onto his hands at the edge of their bed, his hand gripping tightly at Loki’s hips just like Magni had pictured himself doing to Loki over the tub just several days ago. They are mostly nude except for Thor, who was likely too eager to strip himself of his trousers and boots. The bed is elevated just high enough for Thor to stand while pumping his hips, Loki’s body shifting back and forth high enough onto the bed that he stands on his toes. 

His mother is moaning like a wanton little whore, arching his back and silently pleading for more. Thor growls and lifts a hand up to grasp tightly at Loki’s hair which has come undone from its neat updo from the feast, lifting him back until they are chest to back, the wet squelch of sex resounding in the room. Loki’s hitching moans climb higher in pitch as his tight cunny is pounded. He brings one hand to his chest to twist a nipple, the other reaches down to stroke his hard cock for a moment before reaching even lower and rubbing at his little clit. 

“Thor,” Loki gasps, and he grunts as Thor roughly pulls out and pushes him fully on the bed, flipping Loki onto his back and grabbing the backs of his knees, spreading his legs wide, before guiding his wet cock back into Loki’s pussy, bottoming out. Loki throws his head back and groans loud and long, meeting every slam of Thor’s hips with his own. 

He leans up on his elbows, the position likely straining his back, but his yelps grow an even more desperate tone as he looks at where his pink slit is swallowing Thor’s cock, its hard girth almost purple with blood and shiny with Loki’s juices each time he pulls out. Loki reaches down with one hand and splits his fingers around Thor’s cock pumping in and out of his cunt, whimpering at the feel of it. 

When Thor reaches down and squeezes his clit, Loki all but screams, collapsing on his back as he lets his orgasm wash over him, come splashing hard onto his belly and chest. Thor moans at the sight and follows closely after, slamming Loki so hard his body is displaced several inches on the bed with each thrust. 

His long groan is muffled through clenched teeth as he comes deep and hard in Loki’s beaten cunt, grabbing Loki’s hips and bringing their bodies impossibly closer. Thor throws his head back, gasping as he rides out his orgasm inside Loki’s clenching pussy, hips still pumping erratically and dragging Loki along with him. Thor collapses on top of him, their heavy breaths loud in the otherwise quiet room. 

Magni is more than aware of the hard tent of his trousers, but he wills it away as best he can. He must focus. At the back of his mind he wonders if he just witnessed a sibling be conceived.

After several minutes, his father gets up, kissing his mother’s shoulder on his way. He stands and walks toward the bathing chambers, Magni following him still concealed. Thor doesn’t bother shutting the door and Magni slips in easily.

With Thor’s back to him, it’s a simple task of casting the strongest sleeping spell he can think of. Thor drops to his knees and before he can land roughly on his face, Magni catches him at the shoulders, heaving with the weight. His father is ridiculously large. He lays him down gently onto the carpet on the floor; better not to leave him with any marks he doesn’t recognize.

Where his father’s magic is limited to the elements, his hardy disposition annoyingly makes up for it. One thing Magni is sure of is that the spell won’t be lasting very long.

He transforms himself into Thor once more, glancing at the bathroom mirror in case of any mistakes in his spell. The version of his father he has shifted into is still in full armor, and he takes a moment to strip himself of everything but his trousers. Judging himself to be a perfect replica, he grabs a towel and wets it for his mother before exiting the room and shutting the door. With a wave of his hand he locks it for good measure.

Back in his parents’ bedchambers, Magni’s arousal once again heightens at the sight of his mother splayed out on the bed, not seeming to have moved an inch. Magni reminds himself of what little time he has and steps closer toward Loki. Magni’s eyes rake over his form, laid out like a banquet, his thighs still slick with his own wet and his own come drying on his chest. Thor’s come has even started leaking out of his pussy, which itself looks softened from the pounding it just received.

Magni thinks he should feel sick from fucking his mother soon after his father, but he is well past his shame. He needs to know what it feels like to stick his cock in Loki’s cunt and have him begging for more. 

The smell of sex wafts strongly in the room and Magni comes even closer, the shifting of the mattress waking Loki from his light doze. At the sight of Thor, Loki smiles dazedly and stretches his arms up high over his head, groaning. Magni’s cock twitches. 

Without further prompting, Magni lays next to Loki on the bed, willing his hands to stop shaking as he wipes the cloth of the towel over Loki’s body. Loki murmurs something.

“What’s that?” Magni says. He is lucky he managed to practice the spell allowing him to emulate voices enough to manage it.

“This is new,” Loki says, nodding to Magni’s hand. “Usually you like me covered in spill, be it yours or mine.” He says it good naturedly, the corners of his lips tugging up into a lazy smile and his half-lidded eyes casually raking over Magni’s form. 

It’s Thor’s form, obviously. But Magni expels the thought from his mind and focuses on the task at hand. 

“I like taking care of you,” Magni says. And Loki hums, seeming content to leave it at that. 

Before he risks Loki falling asleep, Magni gets up on his knees and lies in between his mother’s splayed legs. Loki doesn’t even make a sound when Magni lifts his thighs up, high enough for only his upper back and shoulders to touch the mattress. He inhales the strong stench of Loki’s pussy juice mixed with Thor’s come, and his mouth drools. He leans in and sticks his tongue out before swiping broadly over Loki’s split. Loki gasps sharply underneath him.

Magni decides the taste is tolerable, though tasting Loki’s slick untainted would have been more ideal. He could ask for Loki to clean them up, but Loki’s earlier words and the limited time Magni has has him refraining. 

He licks softly at Loki’s outer lips before delving further into his wet cunt, the squelching sounds spurring him on as he eats Loki out. Loki is whining softly, one hand reaching down to grab at blond hair as he grinds his pussy onto his son’s face as best he can in his position, the cartilage of Magni’s nose catching onto his swollen clit every couple of thrusts. Loki’s hips take on an erratic rhythm and Magni reaches up to stop their movement and Loki groans in frustration. 

Magni kisses the inside of Loki’s thigh before straightening him up. He’s surprised when Loki surges up to kiss him, arms wrapping around Magni’s shoulders and climbing into his lap. Their tongues slide against each other slick with spit, Loki biting hard at his lower lip and Magni wonders at the beautiful depravity of his own mother, biting back, their teeth grazing from their desperate need to consume one another. Loki pushes Magni down until Magni is lying flat on his back. 

“I believe it’s my turn to take care of you,” he purrs, before slinking down Magni’s (Thor’s) body and grabbing at his cock, directing it into his open and waiting mouth, practically drooling for it, lips bruised red from their violent kiss. 

He teases the head with little licks before taking just the tip into his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he sucks hard. Magni throws his head back onto the pillows under him and groans, the sight too much. He holds back his desperate need to come into his mother’s mouth and watch him drink it all down until it pours thick and warm in his belly. 

Loki takes his whole cock in his mouth, moaning at the way it stretches his lips tight. Magni allows him to play with his cock a bit more, grunting at the feeling of a finger reaching further back to play with his hole. He doesn’t think he can last any longer. He’s been waiting for so long.

“Come here, love,” Magni grunts, groaning as his cock slides against Loki’s throat on his way out. Loki lies on top of him, knees planted on the bed at his hips as he grinds his hard cock on Magni’s abs. 

Magni grabs his mother’s round ass and helps him thrust for a moment before reaching down further and spreading the soft skin of his thigh where it meets his ass, squeezing and grabbing it to spread it even wider open, letting the cool air hit his cunt before his other hand comes down and roughly shoves three thick fingers in his plump little pussy, curling his fingers. Loki gasps and Magni can feel him clenching around his fingers as Loki orgasms from both sexes, his eyes rolling back and his hands gripping hard at Magni’s chest as his hips grind down on fingers, nails scratching and likely leaving deep marks that will ache in the morning. 

Before Loki can take another breath, Magni has him on his back and is heaving his knees over his shoulders. He lines his cock along Loki’s split and teases his clit with the head. Loki smacks him lightly on the shoulder, still sensitive. Magni’s face splits into a grin. Even exhausted his mother is as pushy as ever. 

Magni groans as his cock is fully sheathed in Loki’s cunt, the slide easy with how wet he is. He doesn’t think he can last much longer but tries to draw it out as best he can. Loki is moaning, his voice hitching as Magni’s hips slam against his, the wet slap of his balls hitting Loki’s ass with every thrust. Magni’s mind is overwhelmed with a jumbled mix of indescribable lust and love for Loki, for his beautiful mother and his beautiful body, taking his son’s cock up his tight pussy so well.

Lowering one of Loki’s legs off his shoulder and wrapping it around his hips, Magni leans down and sucks one of Loki’s nipples into his mouth, pinching the other one with his hand. Loki cries out even louder. Magni swirls a rough tongue around a peak before taking as much of it in his mouth and suckling hard, like he used to when he was an infant. He groans, switching over to Loki’s other breast and giving it the same treatment. When he looks up from his position, Loki is staring down at him fondly with eyes teary from the onslaught of pleasure. He feels a hand stroking through his hair. 

“Oh darling,” Loki moans, biting his pink lip, a bit of drool slipping out one side of his mouth. Magni tenses for a second before mentally shaking off the thought that, perhaps, Loki recognizes it isn’t actually his husband but his own son who’s balls deep in his cunt. But that isn’t possible. He’s made sure it isn’t.

Still the word hits something deep within him, and through the haze of lust he almost feels something that rings like anger. 

He speeds up his thrusts, grunting, “Tell me what you want.”

“I- ah- I want your cock,” Loki whimpers. Hands grab at his biceps, holding on for dear life.

“But you already have it, love,” Magni says, teasing.

“Your little cunny is eating it all up.” He emphasizes his words with a deep thrust in that wet heat, mimicking his father’s movements and grinding his hips deep until his cock must catch a good spot, Loki squealing his pleasure in his ear. 

Magni leans up from his position until he can see his cock sliding in and out of Loki. He grabs the little clit at the apex of his mother’s folds and taps it steadily with the pads of his fingers in time with his thrusts. When he pinches it, Loki comes.

“F-fuck…” Loki groans, mouth wet and open, his eyebrows scrunching at the centre and his eyes glassy as he looks at Magni when his cock spurts on his chest for the third time that night.

Magni crams his cock as far into his mother as it can go and comes with a barely held back shout, the orgasm rushing so powerfully through him, stars in his eyes. He almost doesn’t catch himself on his way down. He does, though, and is careful not to crush Loki with his (Thor’s) weight. 

They lie there together the same way his father had just barely an hour ago, catching their breaths. Magni tries to gather himself after his mind shattering orgasm, suddenly aware that at any moment the real Thor might awaken. He moves to get up, but Loki stops him with a hand at his forearm. 

“Don’t leave just yet,” he says quietly. 

“It’s only to the bathroom, m- Loki,” Magni says, cursing silently for almost slipping. He’s come so far, he can’t suddenly undo it with a simple slip of the tongue. He’s still a bit dizzy and more than a little exhausted from the sex, if he’s being honest.

Loki gingerly sits up and kisses Magni on the forehead. Then on the mouth, lips sweet and tongue sweeter as it slips inside and brushes Magni’s. He’s almost tempted to listen to him, to stay and embrace each other a bit longer, but he knows he can’t risk any more time than he already has.

“Just a moment,” Magni says after separating himself from his mother. He tucks an errant curl behind his ear as a gesture of reassurance and Loki sighs, lying back down. 

Magni makes his way to the bathroom, unlocking the door gently and peeking inside. He breathes a sigh of relief at the sight of Thor snoozing peacefully on the floor in the same position he was left in. Magni passes one of the tall mirrors before something dark catches his eye. He feels like his heart stops. 

His gaze meets his in the mirror and his stomach drops at the sight of his ordinary appearance—not Thor’s—staring back at him. His mind whirls at the implications of this. When had he transformed back? Was it before or after he left Loki’s sight? If before, why hadn’t his mother reacted? His panicked mind decides to latch onto the possibility he shifted back once he entered the bathing chamber, but a disgusting, niggling part of him knows it could be that Loki did see, or that Loki knew—whether he knew the whole time or figured it out by some small tell—and that Loki enjoyed every second of it despite this. The thought is so depraved his cock twitches.

He shakes any other thoughts not concerning concealing himself and waking up his father. He flees their chambers as quietly as he can and doesn’t look back.

\---

The next day, when he slays the vargr he conjured himself and returns to the palace with its furs, he gifts it to his mother.

Loki thanks him with a smile and a kiss to his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kept the non-con warning for the ambiguity and that there was, like, no consent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my slogan as a writer is "taking 'motherfucker' to a whole other and literal meaning"

They go hunting. His father insisted on it, claiming to have missed the times he would spend with his family before he was plied with the burden of kingly duties. 

When Magni was a child, he would often go along with his parents when they were required to attend meetings in the other realms, his mother not quite comfortable with leaving Magni to the nursemaid or governess. During such trips, they would find time to simply go sightseeing; the tall snowy peaks of Jotunheim, the glittering lakes of Vanaheim, and even once—to little Magni’s delight—the fiery volcanoes of Muspelheim. Sometimes they would do more than marvel, at which point Magni’s participation tended to vary. He wasn’t even permitted to spectate a hunt until well into his fifth century, much later than his friends at the time. 

Loki’s protectiveness of his firstborn and only son was a comfort to Magni as a child, then an annoyance as an adolescent. As an adult, he finds comfort in it once more.

His father, on the other hand, could be aloof one day and overbearing the next. His mother once told him his father only wants to do what is right by him, feeling the overwhelming responsibility of raising another living being the ‘right’ way, so to speak. Finding the right line between providing Magni with the freedom to make mistakes and grow from them as a person, and the proper amount of discipline required to ensure he does not grow to become too wild was ever a struggle for his father. Magni has never met the previous king, but he somehow suspects he’s to blame for the way his parents treat him. 

Magni doesn’t doubt his parents have done their best to raise him, having made it this far unscathed. But as with all children his transition into adulthood has led him to distance himself from his parents as he has naturally grown more independent, so he can see why Thor would miss the times they would spend together as a happy little family. It’s a kind of sentiment Magni didn’t think Loki would be inclined to share—known to have a sharply independent streak of his own—but given that he readily agreed to their expedition, Magni thinks age has made his mother soft.

He has become soft in other ways recently, having announced his second pregnancy several weeks ago.

Magni isn’t particularly fond of stag hunting, preferring the thrill and adventure of hunting down beasts of prey and feeling like he has earned his prize. But that is not their main purpose here today. His father may have planned their hunt right at the peak of the season, ensuring they return to the palace with more than enough for a healthy supper, but Magni recognizes this as what it is: an attempt to reunite their family before the new little addition to it risks more division.

Magni scoffs internally, tying Gullfaxi to a nearby tree at the edge of the clearing they have settled on as their base. He isn’t a snivelling brat who cannot handle the changes to the family brought on by a new infant. It’s possible Thor and Loki will be preoccupied by their new child, but if that means they can fuss about Magni less then he readily welcomes it. 

The sun is just about at its peak, but the clouds shield them from most of its heat and the wind blows softly on his hair; another beautiful day in Asgard. He finishes up with Gullfaxi and begins unloading his pack, unlatching it from the saddle and glances to where his parents are just arriving. His father requested Magni go ahead, he and Loki riding at a slower pace for fear of hurting the child. Its body isn’t even formed enough yet to identify its sex but his father is already acting like an overprotective fool.

He dons his bow and arrows and makes sure his daggers are on his person, with a few extra weapons ready at his command from that pocket in space Loki taught him to form when he was just starting to hone his magical abilities. He has no Mjolnir or Stormbreaker of his own, but he has no need of any special kind of weapon to prove useful in battle, and especially in a hunt. 

His parents make their way to him and Thor climbs off Skinfaxi before helping Loki down from Hrímfaxi, his mother holding onto Thor’s hand for support as he steps down, a little grin on his face. Magni rolled his eyes the day they named their respective horses such; the horses of Day and Night. Sometimes his parents seemed like walking parodies of some cliché-ridden bard’s tale. 

“Ready?” Magni asks shortly, growing impatient. They are losing precious daylight after all. 

“You can stand to grow some more patience, Magni,” Thor says casually. At least he’s begun setting up his and Loki’s gear as his mother ties their horses down. “It will prove useful once you’re king,” he says, giving Magni a cheeky wink.

“Not everything that comes out of my mouth is a prompt for advice, Father,” Magni sniffs. “I’m simply concerned about being preoccupied here for too long, away from the palace. How can you be so carefree about leaving behind an entire kingdom?”

“Don’t be silly, Magni. When you’ve come to be our age, you’ll gain enough wisdom to select only the most trustworthy in your court. You’ll also inevitabley tire of seeing them every day.” His father chuckles good naturedly. 

“Again with the unprompted advice,” Magni scoffs and begins walking toward the thick forest, kicking a small rock in his way. 

“Don’t go too far off, darling,” Loki calls from his back. Magni waves a hand to show he is listening. Despite his mood, he acquiesces, unable to go against his mother’s words.

He decides to walk close to the perimeter of the clearing instead, keeping an eye out for any deer tracks. He’s sure no one would mind he catch a boar, it’s food all the same, but he’s not sure how his mother would take to being gifted its coarse fur. He only likes to indulge Loki the finest of his hunts.

He has kept a respectable amount of distance—perhaps even more than ever—from both parents since he gave in and acted on the depravity which has lurked in his mind for years. He hopes he isn’t being too obvious about it and that his parents would conclude that he must be going through the angstier years of his life. In a way he supposes he is, but not in the way they would think. The announcement of Loki’s pregnancy has lately consumed him with complex feelings of joy mixed with guilt and shame. 

The joy he finds is difficult to express outwardly, but deep down he is glad to have another member in their little household who shares his blood, having grown past his childhood—while not neglected—feeling inexplicably lonely despite his parents’ love. He will make sure the babe will grow up with an older brother they can look up to. But when he thinks on the subject too long, guilt and shame catches up to him. What if this child isn’t a sibling but indeed one of his own?

Magni shivers. That night, he never bothered casting any sort of protection spell, so desperate to get at his mother’s sweet body which gave so easily under his touch, albeit under the guise of his father’s. All the same, both father and son spilled inside Loki’s womb. A rush of equal parts lust and disgust washes over him and his hands twitch as if he can still feel his mother’s skin soft and warm, then slick with wet and come, bruising purple from his son’s tight grip on his hips and the underside of his thighs. 

He hears a rustle to his right, interrupting his thoughts. He stands as still as possible and quickly casts a detection spell—it doesn’t reach very far, requiring a bit more polishing on his part, but it works just as well and his seidr rings back with the presence of multiple living creatures. Many are small and expected to be caught in the spell this deep in the forest, but there is one larger presence that he identifies as tonight’s dinner.

Magni ducks low and carefully makes his way toward the deer’s direction, mindful of its presence but still unable to see it as it must be hidden behind layers of foliage. A flash of brown catches his eye, and the head of a doe rises from one of the bushes. 

Magni moves silently but surely as he nocks an arrow on his bow. Pulling back the bowstring, he inhales steadily, chest rising, aiming at the creature’s heart. He draws, the zip of the arrow past his ear is clear and its path rings true. 

The arrow pierces the fur of the deer, tearing through the flesh of its chest. It grunts in pain and promptly tips sideways; a clean kill. 

Magni straightens up and moves closer to the doe. When he stands but a few inches from its form, he watches it take its last few faint breaths, staring unblinking at its distant eyes until it stops moving.

\---

He lugs the doe back to the clearing, its weight pressing down his shoulders. The journey is short since he didn’t wander off too far, heeding his mother’s words. He sees that his parents seem to have made themselves cozy and set up their tents: one for Magni and a larger one for the both of them. Neither of them seem to be present. When Magni steps a bit closer to the clearing he feels the familiar tingle of the same kind of seidr which covers Thor and Loki’s chambers in a protective sheen, the one—Magni faintly recalls—he did not detect when he sneaked into their chambers that night. 

The sun hasn’t set yet, but the days have been growing shorter as winter approaches. Magni finds a suitable tree nearby and hangs the doe up on its hind legs and begins the process of skinning it before he loses any more sunlight to work. After he is finished, he is left with a bucket of its guts, its neatly cut pelt, and select pieces they can cook for supper. He casts a quick cleaning spell over himself, not the most efficient, but he’ll bathe later tonight. He’s about to start a fire to begin cooking, but something pushes at him to search for his parents first. They are certainly taking their time.

He checks their tent, finding it empty. He sighs and considers staying at camp in case they return while he is out searching for them. Just because Magni knows their real purpose here isn’t a simple recreational jaunt but a genuine desire for Thor to spend time with his family as father and husband, rather than as king, it doesn’t mean Magni wants to be ignoring them the whole time. His time alone has considerably soothed his irritable mood from earlier in the day. 

He is about to go searching in the woods when he hears footsteps behind him, and when he turns, he sees his father heading toward the camp. Magni wouldn’t have thought anything of it except for his father’s shirtless state, only in his trousers and a towel over his shoulders, shirt gripped in one hand.

“An excellent hunter as always, Magni,” Thor says, smile bright as he nods at the butchered doe. “I see you’ve been more successful than us.”

“You’ve certainly made yourselves comfortable here,” Magni says, nodding at the tents. It was uncertain whether they would be camping out at first, but Magni tamps down his disappointment at having to deal with his parents being affectionate with each other for the rest of the night and the morning. 

“Where is Mother?” Magni asks, just for something to say.

“Still bathing, I’m guessing. You know how he is. He only sent me back here to check if you had returned yet,” Thor says. “Come to think of it,” he adds, hand reaching up to rub at his nose in a decidedly un-kingly manner, “You’re starting to reek yourself, son. Why don’t you go join your mother?”

Magni blinks at this. Thor smiles at him and Magni squints, looking for any indication of Thor realizing what he has just said and implied. But Thor has already begun busying himself with the campfire, zapping the bit of tinder set to the side of the little pit with a bolt of electricity from his index finger. It begins to smoke and he cups his hand around it and starts blowing. Magni hasn’t moved an inch.

“Well?” Thor says, raising a brow. “Go on now.” 

Magni takes a step forward. And then another. It’s not long before he finds himself at the river his father was speaking of and catches the sight of Loki immediately, gulping. He’s almost close to laughing at the situation being so reminiscent of that one evening in the bathing chamber, when his father was offworld. He knows his control over himself wears thin the longer he is alone around Loki, but knowing his father is only a few yards away, he tries to keep his urges under control.

In any case, Loki seems to be just about finished, already donning a tunic that Magni has never noticed him wearing before. The way it hangs down to his thighs and engulfs his shoulders tells Magni all he needs to know. He scowls.

“Don’t just standing there looking like a lemon,” Loki says as he wrings at his long hair. His beauty makes something in Magni ache. 

He begins undressing right there, in front of his mother. Unbuttoning his vest before shrugging off his tunic in one smooth move, dumping it unceremoniously on the ground. He can feel Loki’s gaze on his chest, the way it drifts lower when his hands come down to undo the ties of his trousers. 

“Oh dear,” he hears Loki say. He looks up and his mother has moved closer, still only in Thor’s tunic, bending down to pick up Magni’s discarded clothes. 

“You’re quite the spoiled little princeling, aren’t you?” Loki teases. “You should learn to pick up after yourself.” He begins to fold Magni’s clothing neatly before abruptly pausing, lifting up a sleeve and inspecting a nasty tear in the fabric. “I would add stitching as another lesson to work on, if I were you,” he adds.

Loki’s eyes rake over his form again and he steps forward, closing the small distance between them. Magni clenches his hands so hard he feels his nails leaving crescent-shaped cuts on his palms. 

“Your trousers may need some mending as well,” Loki murmurs, and Magni cannot believe it when he feels fingers at the waist of his trousers, tugging lightly. There is indeed a little tear in the seam at the side of this particular pair that he keeps forgetting to mend. 

“That’s not very fitting for a prince of Asgard,” Loki continues, looking up at Magni with a little smile, eyes half-lidded, cheeks ruddy from his recent bath. His hair is still damp and has soaked the front of his shirt where it hangs down, and Magni stares blatantly at where the fabric clings to his hard little nipples and imagines the view is not too dissimilar from when Loki’s tits start leaking his milk. 

Magni gulps and abruptly steps back. He clears his throat. 

“If you care to turn around now, Mother,” he says, voice straining.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’ve changed your nappies for years instead of handing you over to some careless woman. I’ve seen all there is to see,” Loki says, scoffing. Magni would argue otherwise. Magni may have had his cock in Loki’s mouth and cunt, but Loki has never seen him in an aroused state—the real him. 

But the look in Loki’s eyes has him reluctantly stripping all the way until he is naked as the day he was born. He cups a hand over his groin self-consciously and to hide his growing hardness, and catches Loki’s eyes rolling.

Awkwardly he settles in the river and begins washing himself, conjuring some soap and a wash cloth. Eyes to the sky, he makes quick work of cleaning himself and desperately tries to think of anything but the space between Loki’s pale, freckled thighs that the tunic draws attention to. His nakedness underneath the thin fabric. He wonders what kind of special place in Hel he would be put in if he simply gave into his urges and grabbed Loki at the shoulders and pushed him onto his knees, right there in the dirt, gripping the points of his jaw until it opened wide and shoved his cock down his mother’s throat, demanding he keep his eyes up. The way Loki would first gag around its girth and whimper at the rough treatment, before giving into his true nature, the one Magni witnessed when he had ploughed his cunt through the mattress that night, the sluttish creature he turned into when he wanted a hard cock inside of him. He imagines pulling out of his throat and demanding Loki stick out his pink wet tongue so he can come on it.

Magni bites his lip and suppresses a groan, hands twitching as he holds back from grabbing at his cock and pulling it off right then and there. Maybe he would even turn around and let Loki watch as he did it. He’d grab his mother by the wrist and have him wrap a delicate hand around his son’s cock until it spurted on his borrowed tunic, staking his own claim. 

He’s nearly done cleaning himself, teeth gritting hard, when he hears a splash from behind him. Subtly, he moves further into the water until it engulfs his lower half, trying to hide his hard cock from sight. He turns his upper body enough to glance at Loki.

“Would you like me to wash your back?” Loki asks, innocently enough. 

Magni stutters a response but Loki is already reaching a hand out, not minding at all how even wetter his tunic has gotten from splashing around. The water has gotten a few inches at the hem wet already. Magni wonders why he doesn’t just take it off, the little tease. 

Magni gives in. He hands over the soap and washcloth and grits his teeth even harder as he feels nimble hands brushing over the muscles of his back and broad shoulders. He tenses. Loki’s hands brush at his lower back, almost to his ass, and Magni’s hand reaches out suddenly and grips at the thin wrist to stop its movements. He hears Loki gasp and the washcloth falls in the water, floating away with the current. 

Slowly, he turns back around to face his mother, face contorting into a deep scowl.

“What are you doing?” he asks. 

“Washing your back,” Loki says cheekily. 

Something in Magni snaps. With his hand still wrapped around Loki’s wrist he pulls the both of them out of the water and pushes his mother down onto the river bank, landing on his knees between splayed legs. Loki looks at him expectantly. 

Magni takes a deep breath. “You knew,” he exhales.

“Why, I have no idea what you’re talking about, darling,” Loki says, a lazy smile creeping on his face. With the hand not being held down by Magni’s, he reaches up to comb at his dark hair, pulling the tie that keeps his braid intact loose. Dark strands curtain his face and Magni freezes. The hand then combs through his beard, gentle.

“You think yourself so capable, but time and time again you only remind me you have so much growing up to do,” Loki murmurs, eyes seeking his. The hand caresses his cheek and traces the curve of his ear.

Loki leans up on an elbow and traces the path his finger took with a wet tongue and he leans in, breath hot in Magni’s ear. “You look so much like your father.”

Magni moves away a few inches, face scrunching up in a grimace, not sure how to react, how to feel. The only thing he is certain of is his arousal pressed firmly against that hidden space between Loki’s thighs. The comparison to his father inflames such an ire in him he doesn’t even know what to think.

To cloud out the jumbled thoughts in his mind, he forces his muscles to move. He keeps Loki’s wrist in his hand, the other moving down to undo the strings at the neck of his tunic and violently ripping it open, getting a look at Loki’s tits. When he hears a seam tear he feels a spark of possessiveness; let his father see he isn’t the only one who can make his mark. Loki’s chest is lifting up and down with his deep breaths until he’s panting, mouth hanging open as he watches Magni descend on his chest and lick a long stripe up the middle, teasing. 

He licks all over his mother’s chest, purposefully avoiding the pink little nipples he watches grow stiff before him, tongue moving hot and wet around the soft mounds that have begun to grow as his mother’s wondrous body begins preparing for a new babe. Magni feels a hand at the back of his head guiding him to one peak and he groans as he finally fits one breast in his mouth, licking the nipple at first before taking as much of it in his mouth as he can and suckling, the wet noises he makes loud. Loki grunts through gritted teeth.

“Ah,” he whimpers, “That’s right, darling. Good boy.” Loki gasps when Magni switches over to his other breast, the hand behind Magni’s head pushing him harder against his chest, arching his back. “You’ve been very hungry, haven’t you?”

“Mother,” Magni groans, panting. His hand reaches down to lift up his father’s tunic until he can see Loki’s hard cock, filled with blood and leaking precome at the tip. Like this, the tunic covers nothing, Loki’s tits and pussy exposed to his son’s hungry gaze. Magni feels his mouth water.

He grabs Loki’s ass with one hand, lifting him up from the ground as he grinds his aching cock against his creamy inner thigh, hissing as he feels the slickness that’s been steadily leaking out of his mother for gods knows how long now. Deciding Loki would have pushed him off by now if he truly wanted to, he finally lets go of his wrist and grips Loki’s hips with both hands, thrusting harder, his cock slipping up and down his mother’s slit and bumping against his pretty clit, sliding against pink folds shiny with slick from deep in his pussy, all for his son. When his hard cock teases at Loki’s cunt, shifting the inner folds and teasing penetration, a trickle of white leaks out and he feels a jolt of annoyance run through him at the realization that Loki’s had another cock today already. 

“Your- ah- y-your father likes me full,” Loki says, gasping, entire body jolting back and forth from the force of Magni’s thrusts. His hands are playing with his tits, kneading and pinching until they turn impossibly pinker.

“He had me on my knees while you were gone...” Loki whimpers loudly, eyes taking on a glassy look as he remembers the earlier events of the day. “On my knees out here on the grass... like a _fucking animal_,” he gasps.

Magni growls and finally guides his cock into Loki’s soaking pussy, so hot and soft until he’s sheathed inside, where the heat is overwhelming, and the clutch so, so tight, the perfect pressure around his aching cock. Loki wails as his own son crams his dick up his used up cunny, the one his husband so generously prepared earlier, both hands going up to cover his mouth and muffle his sobbing, sounding almost hysterical with want. The tears earlier threatening to overflow begin falling down his cheeks as his cunt is pounded hard, there on the dirt, legs spreading wide as he lets Magni’s cock inside him over and over again, the disgusting squelch of sex filling mother and son’s ears. Magni moans loud, throwing his head back, uncaring if his voice carries. 

Loki reaches down with one hand and starts playing with his clit in front of his son, two fingers framing the sides of the little nub and tapping alternately, the other hand shoving four fingers in his drooling mouth to muffle his hitching moans. Magni feels his head spin as he watches his mother suck on them like cock. He gently grabs Loki’s wrist and replaces the fingers with his own, shoving them deep and revelling in the gagging noises it produces. 

“You like being filled?” Magni grunts, hips slamming harder, the wet sounds heady.

Loki nods frantically and whimpers, mouth full of fingers. Magni takes them out just to hear him answer. 

“_Yes!_” his mother squeals. “Ah, yes, yes, yes,” he gasps, in time with Magni’s cock sheathing all the way inside. 

Magni’s other hand is gripping bruises on the sharp jut of a hip bone and he lowers it to grab a round ass cheek, kneading it in his hand and feeling it jiggle with each hard thrust, grabbing it and spreading so Loki can feel his little asshole being stretched, too. Magni grunts at imagining his cock being engulfed in the sweet tightness of his mother’s asshole and almost comes right then. 

He grabs the other ass cheek and uses them as leverage to slam into Loki harder, digging his fingers into his mother’s crack and squeezing, rough. When he grinds his hips deep, aiming his pummeling cock into the spot he remembers and knocks into him with short hard thrusts, Loki comes. The hand tapping at his clit reaches up to cover his mouth but does very little to muffle his wailing, the other hand gripping at Magni’s shoulder, sharp nails digging in. His pussy is even sweeter and tighter in the grips of orgasm, clenching erratically around his son’s pistoning cock. 

“Mother,” Magni gasps, letting his orgasm rush through him, his hips thrusting hard, the slide so slick and easy with the heavy loads of father and son drenching the insides of Loki’s pussy. The thought has his mind reeling and he comes in hard spurts inside the womb that made him, rill after rill that it begins dripping out, Loki’s pussy overstuffed with his family’s come.

Magni is leaning over Loki, hands on either side of him as he catches his breath. He looks down at Loki’s body and sees the wet mess he’s made of Thor’s tunic, having come all over it. His pink cock is still hard despite this and Magni feels an uncontrollable urge to suck it, so he does. Taking Loki’s hips in his hands once more he licks at the length of his cock like it’s the sweetest thing he’s ever tasted, and in many ways it is. Loki gasps and weakly pushes Magni off, hands at his shoulders, and Magni moves back. 

Kneeling up, arousal spikes within him once more from the debauched sight of his mother’s body before him and his cock twitches. But Loki is already sitting up, hissing from the newly formed bruises on his hips. He gives Magni a wary look.

Before he can say anything, Magni says, still panting, “Does he know, too?” 

Loki closes his eyes briefly, taking in a steady breath, when he opens them his eyes are clear. 

“No,” he says. Magni doesn’t know if he should feel appalled or relieved. This truly is their dirty little secret now. “You should be careful that he stays that way.”

Loki pushes Magni off of him all the way and they stand, still close. Loki’s legs look shaky. 

“I love you, Magni,” Loki says, serious. “I know it is in your nature to sometimes want things you shouldn’t, and I am only doing my duty as your mother to make sure you don’t harm yourself.” He dusts off his tunic, or what remains of it, casually like he wasn’t fucked within an inch of his life by his own son.

“Your duty?” Magni asks incredulously. 

“Yes,” Loki says, already looking distracted as green seidr washes over him and he looks in perfect order in Thor’s clean tunic and his leggings, not a hair out of place.

“Are you not at all disgusted? I just took you. Twice now, may I add,” Magni continues, anxiety rising. His mind seems unable to process this mild reaction from his mother. Why hasn’t he conferred this to Thor? What does he mean by Magni’s nature? So many more questions swim through his mind, but deep down he feels a kind of relief. He doesn’t know what he would have done if Loki had pushed him away. Probably something he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself for. “What we did... It’s- it’s unspeakable.”

“And I’m telling you, darling,” Loki raises a hand up and strokes his cheek. “I understand.” He moves away and begins walking toward the direction of their camp.

Magni is left standing in the nude at the river bank. He lets out a bark of a laugh, ugly.

\---

After his mind stopped spinning and he composed himself, he arrived at the camp to his father cooking supper, his mother drinking wine from a goblet and lounging on a cushion near the fire. He rolled his eyes at the casual way they were splayed around the camp, so sure that no harm could come to them as if they weren’t the most powerful beings in all the nine realms, and so the biggest targets.

Magni knows they are more than capable of defending themselves, but he doesn’t think he could be so lackadaisical, ever conscious of his status and destiny as future king making him vulnerable to any attacks. He supposes the paranoia is an unfortunate byproduct of his sheltered life, leading to a reputation of being one of the most uptight nobles Asgard has ever had--rivalling only his mother when he was much younger.

His father invites him to go hunting together, suggesting some quality alone time with his son. The eager look in his eyes has Magni agreeing, not wanting to rouse any suspicion. Ever since Loki told him that Thor has no knowledge of their affair, he’s become even more conscious of the way he conducts himself around his father. 

Thor hadn’t commented on the suspiciously lengthy time he and Loki spent with each other at the river, eagerly welcoming Loki into his lap once supper came to an end. He wonders whether his mother cleaned himself inside as thoroughly as he did outside. 

Having grown used to his parents’ displays of affection when they are relatively alone, Magni tries to think nothing of it. Still, he isn’t sure if his imagination is running wild, or if his father is being especially handsy tonight, keeping a constant hand on Loki’s thigh. 

After a quick good night, he pecks a kiss on his parents’ cheeks, lingering on Loki’s so that he can feel the resulting shiver, then hides away in his tent. 

When he was younger and they spent more nights like this, he used to beg for his parents to tell him stories of their adventures together as youths; of the monsters Thor slayed with only his bare hands across the Nine, of the secrets Loki learned about the universe during his time as a student in Vanaheim, and of his young father courting a feisty and stubborn Loki. The stories of the last variety used to be his favourite. Now when he isn’t having stilted conversations with them, he spends his time with his colleagues or alone.

\---

He wakes early in the morning to the light of dawn, shivering from the cold; he kicked his blanket away in his sleep. Knowing his father, he is likely already awake and ready to head out. Deciding not to keep him waiting any longer, Magni gets himself ready.

When he peeks his head out of his tent, there his father sits, poking at the remaining embers of the fire from last night. He looks refreshed, Magni muses. So unlike Magni himself whose sleep was restless and full of forbidden thoughts he doesn’t wish to recall. 

“Good morning, Magni,” Thor says cheerily. 

“Good morning, Father,” Magni says, attempting to copy his cheery mood and utterly failing. 

They head to the thick of the forest, where Thor noticed some deer tracks and even those of a boar. They stay quiet as they walk, and suddenly Magni feels like their alone time isn’t going to be remaining silent soon.

“You’ve grown into the fine man I’ve always imagined,” Thor says, haltingly. Magni tries not to roll his eyes at how cliché the conversation starts out. 

“Thank you, Father,” he says courteously. He honestly doesn’t want to be here. They hear a rustle to the side but it’s nothing but a squirrel and its mate scampering on the forest floor.

“You may have already guessed I have some ulterior motives or what have you,” Thor says, attempting to lighten the mood. “But I just wanted to spend some time with you, Magni. You’ve been distant from us.”

He wasn’t very distant with his mother yesterday.

“And you might be going through some changes in your life, which I understand. Having a new family member can be… confusing,” Thor continues.

“Trust me, Father, I am well past the age of letting something as trifle as a brother or sister get to me.”

“Yes, well…” Thor shrugs. “I just don’t want you to think we don’t care about you,” he says, hitching his pack higher over his shoulder. 

Magni doesn’t say anything. They make their way deeper into the forest, even more beautiful during the changing season, leaves beginning to turn vibrant reds and yellows, occasionally falling onto the mulchy forest floor. The sunlight pierces through tree branches still thick with leaves, leaving curious shadows everywhere he looks. He allows his thoughts to wander back to the day before. He is certain Thor doesn’t suspect a thing. They didn’t stay very quiet, sure, but knowing his mother maybe he had cast some kind of silencing spell beforehand. His paranoia catches up to him and he feels a trickle of sweat roll down the back of his neck. 

Thor stops. Magni thinks he’s finally spotted the deer, but Thor is turned his way with a grim look on his face.

“There’s another thing, son,” he starts. “You know your mother and I love you very much.” Magni grits his teeth, unsure of where this is headed.

“But there’s something we’ve been keeping from you for a very long time now. It was meant to be for your own good, but you’ve been making such good progress, we didn’t know when it would be the right time to tell you,” his father blunders.

Magni decides the safest bet is to remain silent. He distantly remembers only ever looking up to Thor. But now they stand eye to eye.

“Your mother might disagree with me saying this now, but you have proved yourself to me, and I think you are ready,” Thor pauses, gaze catching Magni’s eye, before straying to the side. 

He doesn’t look at Magni when he says, “Your mother and I were raised not as princes of separate realms, as you may recall from your lessons, but as blood brothers.”

Magni’s eyes widen and his stomach drops. 

“We love each other very much, all the same. It wasn’t until later in our lives, around your age as a matter of fact, that we found out we had no blood shared,” Thor continues, hand stroking his beard as he remembers. “It was a long and arduous journey finding our way back to each other afterwards. But we did.” Thor looks at his son, who hasn’t moved an inch. 

Magni’s thoughts begin to swim and he shuts his eyes, heartbeat pounding loudly in his ears, unsure of how to take this news. All he can ask is, “Why?”

“Because it never mattered when we love each other and you all the same. Some of the elders… they looked down on us once we made our love for each other public. But our union has proved to be the best for Asgard and Jotunheim, the best for your mother and I.” His father gives him a sad smile. “And when we had you, we knew we had to do our best to give you the childhood we never got, one free of all the bitterness and anguish.”

Magni’s face twists into a scowl.

“I hope you will forgive us for not telling you any sooner. You were too young to understand…” Thor says, as if any of this could be excused. 

“But look at you now. Grown into a fine and honorable man. You make me proud, son.” He lays what he thinks is a comforting hand on Magni’s shoulder. Magni tenses. He’s been anything but honorable.

As conflicted as he feels, this revelation brings some relief to him. At least he knows how his father feels about him for certain, that he would tell his son this himself instead of forever leaving him to stew in this abnormality he knew not the cause of. For maybe there is some sickness inside of him that his parents managed to pass down in their blood. That he feels such a desire… it can only be explained by this discovery, not by some disturbance within Magni himself. He exhales a relieved sigh. 

“Father…” he starts, a part of him wanting to confess and admit his wrongdoings. How his father will react is only just and what Magni deserves. He remembers his mother’s words—that Thor doesn’t know—and how a few words could simply undo that. But he’s certain he would be banished to some far off realm to atone for his sins, or even worse never be able to touch Loki again. The look on Thor’s face, full of pride for his only son, stops him from admitting anything. 

“I forgive you,” he says.

Thor squeezes his shoulder amicably and gives him a little smile. 

\---

When they arrive back at the palace, Magni goes straight to his rooms, ignoring Loki’s call. The ride home had been peaceful enough, but Magni needs some time to readjust himself to this new reality. 

His father’s words echo in his mind. _Raised as blood brothers_. Magni feels nauseous, like his whole life has been a lie. But his mind is clear enough to recognize that, despite this, nothing much has changed about their family. His act of depravity that first night may have sealed his curse, but that was because he did not know that he was running from something inevitable. They have already committed a disgusting, unspeakable act; mother laying with son. It won’t change what they’ve already done. _In your nature_, his mother said. He grits his teeth, mind still swimming with the implications of what his father said. Unable to take the idleness, he finds something to distract himself with.

Several einherjar are lounging about the training grounds but they straighten up once they notice his presence. They cannot deny their prince anything, so when Magni demands a spar, they comply. When he swings his sword down a little harder than necessary, none of them mention it.

\---

The afternoon brings a breeze that helps cool him down and he dabs at his face with a towel, having discarded his tunic. He is still panting from his bout of sparring. The last einherjar who dared be his sparring partner limps away, hand on his hip. At one point he grew tired of sword fighting and had the men charge him barehanded. It was as challenging as it was distracting, which he found advantageous for his irritable mood. He even cracks a smile as some of the remaining men praise him.

Magni takes the long way back to his chambers, the walk doing him some good and cooling him down. He passes by the late Queen’s gardens, maintained as beautiful as when she still lived, one of the gardeners once told him. He stops to admire one of the rose bushes lined along the outside corridors, the setting sun giving them a vibrant colour, when he feels a tug on his trousers. He turns around, but sees nobody. Determined not to let whatever prankster have his way, he keeps walking, but the tug has him reeling back again. Still there is no one. He relents.

“Alright. Very funny,” he calls out. 

“You may show yourself now. If you do, maybe I won’t have one of the einherjar hand you a lashing,” he threatens. Expecting one of the younger children living in the palace to come out of hiding, he is surprised to see his mother appearing in a glimmer of green seidr from behind one of the tall pillars. 

“Do you routinely threaten the staff with lashings, darling?” Loki asks smugly, making his way to where Magni is standing with his hands clenching at his sides.

“Only when they look like they deserve it,” he says quietly. He looks down at his mother and feels the familiar tug of awe and arousal he always feels when he sees him. He doesn’t bother hiding the deep inhale he takes of his mother’s sweet perfume wafting in the air from his movements, nostrils flaring. He remembers smelling its delicate scent mixed with sweat and come.

“You’re very intimidating, you know that?” Loki asks. 

“I learned from the best,” Magni answers. Growing impatient, he asks, “What do you want?”

“I thought you of all people would be happy to see me,” his mother says.

“Father told me everything,” Magni tells him, getting right to the point. He rejoices silently at the widening of Loki’s eyes, always revelling in any way he can catch his mother off guard. “That you- you were raised together. As brothers.”

Loki’s gaze strays away from him and to the gardens. He says, “We meant to tell you one day. But I couldn’t bring myself to.” His eyes land on the floor beneath them.

“It all makes sense, now,” Magni says. Loki’s eyes dart back to him, a silent question.

“It makes sense… my abnormality,” he spits out. Loki’s eyes widen further. “Isn’t that what you meant, yesterday? About my- my _nature_.” His face twists in anguish. 

“Wh-” Loki begins, but he gasps when Magni wraps a hand around his delicate throat and squeezes. It isn’t tight enough to choke him, but when Loki tries to lift a hand he squeezes again in warning. Wordlessly he casts a spell to temporarily disable his mother’s magic, one very useful during battle, and he revels in the tinge of fear in Loki’s eyes once he recognizes the feeling of the spell washing over his form.

With his other hand he grasps Loki’s wrist and pushes him up against the half-wall facing the gardens, flipping him onto his stomach so his tummy rests on the ledge. Roughly he takes his other wrist so that both hands rest, trapped, on Loki’s lower back. Like this, his mother’s ass is sticking out at the perfect height for Magni to push his hardening cock against it.

Loki whines. Magni grunts out, “This was all your doing.”

He lets go of Loki’s wrists to grab his ass in both hands, squeezing the flesh hard through the fabric. Loki’s hands go up to hold onto the ledge, grinding his hips back against Magni’s grip. 

“You fed this sickness in me,” Magni hisses. His cock is as hard as a rock as he thrusts it against his mother’s ass. “You let it fester inside of me like you did Father’s seed in your cunt,” he growls.

Loki is whimpering, a pathetic mess under his hands. “I- I-,” he stutters, lost for words.

“Or was it my seed?” he adds. The implications of his words has Loki gasping, breath hitching with the thrust of Magni’s hips. Magni feels him shiver as he watches his mother orgasm dry, still fully clothed, hips churning.

Magni groans. “You sicken me,” he spits. Even as he says it his hand is already reaching up Loki’s robes, parting the slit at the back and pulling down his leggings, getting a good look at his round ass and the lips of his pink wet cunt. In this position Magni can only see so much, but Loki’s pussy lips are already shiny with slick and engorged with blood. He rubs two fingers against the folds, hard, and feels them throbbing. 

He shoves the fingers up Loki’s cunt and enjoys the squeal it produces when he curls them, seeking the spot inside him that’s grown to be so familiar. The glide of his fingers is so smooth, his mother’s pussy already so wet from his orgasm and from Magni’s manhandling. He can hear the squelching sounds as his fingers displace the wet inside and he circles them, stretching his cunt. Magni knows he doesn’t need the preparation, already witnessing firsthand how loosely Loki treats his body, eagerly welcoming husband and son in his warm wet hole. Magni grits his teeth. Of all the times he’s had Loki, this will be the first that only his seed will be filling his sweet cunt. And it will all happen here, out in the open corridor where anyone can see them.

“You’d let anyone see you like this, wouldn’t you?” Magni grunts. Before waiting for an answer, Magni takes his fingers out and lands on his knees. Then he sticks his wet tongue inside Loki’s cunt.

His mother brings two hands up to his mouth to muffle his shriek. Magni loves that he’s a screamer. Adds that to one of the endless reasons why he loves Loki, the list so long it makes him sick. 

Loki’s slick is as sweet as he imagined. He’s never gotten to taste his juices untainted until now, and the smell of his musk and the thick way his slick slides on his tongue and in his mouth, wetting his beard, is heady. Loki tries spreading his legs wider, hindered only by the way his leggings confine his legs, arching his back so Magni’s tongue can reach nice and deep in his little cunny to pull out more slick. Pulling his tongue out of Loki’s cunt, he swipes a broad stroke from Loki’s clit up to the pucker of his asshole, taking pleasure in his desperate sobbing as Magni does it again and again.

He shoves three fingers in his mother’s pussy in one go and roughly pumps them in and out like a cock, feels Loki clenching erratically around his fingers as he comes again, groaning like the whore Magni knows he is. The tight squeezing of Loki’s cunt over and over again on his fingers has something in Magni snap.

Before Loki can catch his breath, Magni is already up on his feet, fumbling with his trousers. He makes sure Loki can hear his belt unbuckle as he opens his pants and takes his leaking cock out. He grinds his dick against Loki’s crack to relieve himself of some of the pressure, before grabbing one ass cheek and spreading it wide so Magni can see everything. His other hand comes down hard on one cheek in a loud, wet smack, fingers still wet from Loki’s juices. 

“Perhaps you do need a lashing,” Magni hisses, violent. Loki gasps loudly, yelping when Magni brings a hand down again. And again and again, until Loki is groaning behind his hands, tears spilling from his eyes and onto his round cheek from the pleasure-pain. When Magni’s hand next comes down, it’s to the wet smack of it against Loki’s pussy, and Loki wails as he comes again. 

Magni grabs at Loki’s hair and tugs roughly, handling him in a way no son should treat his mother. He forces him to arch his back further, before guiding his cock to fit snugly between the plump lips of Loki’s cunt, thrusting between the slick mess steadily. 

“You’re a whore,” Magni groans, his cock sliding hard and slow against Loki’s wet slit and pushing at his hard clit. Loki only whimpers loudly, one hand still attempting to muffle his desperate sounds, another holding him steady against the ledge as he pushes his hips and pussy back against his son’s cock, so eager to have it inside him.

Magni finally gives in and, shaking, guides his cock inside his mother, revelling in the sickening wet sound as he sheathes all the way inside his tight heat. He groans desperately, never tiring of that initial slide inside his mother’s cunt. He begins thrusting his hips hard, unrelenting, pounding into Loki’s cunt with mad desperation, never wanting something so hard in his life. Loki squeals as he lets his son’s cock slide in and out of his cunt and grunts when the hand on his hair tugs hard again until he is trapped, body bouncing back and forth and forced to take the full strength of Magni’s pumping hips.

Magni leans back and tosses his head to clear his view of the strands of hair that have come loose from his braid when he ground his face against Loki’s cunt, gritting his teeth as he watches Loki’s pussy swallow his cock all the way inside. He slows down, just to see it clearer; his cock is long and girthy, almost purple with arousal. It looks brutal against Loki’s little plump lips as it slides in and out. Magni doesn’t know how it fits inside all the way but it does.

He pistons his hips harder, grip on Loki’s hair pulling tighter against his thrusts. Through his haze of lust, a disgusting thought comes to mind.

“You’d let a whole line of Asgard’s kings fuck you, wouldn’t you?” he hisses, panting. He thrusts his hips slow and deep, his cockhead grinding against Loki’s cervix just the way Loki loves.

“In time, how about I let my own son have a go, too?” 

Loki shrieks around his hand, coming around Magni’s cock, fleshy insides pummeling hard against his son’s pistoning cock. Magni comes at the feel of it, grunting, eyes rolling back in his head as he lets his orgasm rush through him, so powerful he feels like he almost slips from consciousness. Only the tight grips he has on Loki's hip and in his hair keep him grounded.

He rides out his orgasm inside Loki’s tight cunt, getting tighter with each pulse of his orgasm. His thrusts are so hard and erratic that the movement displaces his semen. Come begins to seep out of Loki’s folds, white on the wet pink of his beaten pussy, trickling down between pale inner thighs. The sight has him hissing. They truly are a sick family.

Loki leans down onto the ledge once more, catching his breath, hips still twitching from his full-body orgasm. Magni stays sheathed inside of him, and there they stay in that position until their breathing evens out. Magni pulls out. The wet sound of cock exiting cunt has him closing his eyes briefly to compose himself. He wipes his cock with the towel that he discarded on the floor and carefully guides it back in his trousers.

Loki is still leaning on his tummy, bare ass sticking out. Magni gulps. He wipes futilely at the slick mess of his mother’s split and Loki grunts before standing. He doesn’t even cast a cleaning spell on himself when he tugs his leggings back up, even though Magni knows the disability spell has long faded. Magni suspects his come is already soaking through the fabric. 

Loki turns around and his tear-soaked cheeks and ruddy complexion, hair tousled from their rough fuck, spittle drying on his chin where he drooled his pleasure, has Magni moving closer to him. He wants to comfort his mother after the rough way he just treated him, so he does. He strokes Loki’s dark curls and lifts his chin up with his fingers, the other hand going up to wipe a stray tear. 

“This was all your fault,” Magni says, gently. And Loki looks up at him with wide eyes. 

His vulnerable expression turns into a vicious glare and he pushes Magni off of him hard, hissing, “Don’t you dare talk to your mother like that.”

Magni refuses to back down and he closes the distance between them again, pressing their hips together, laying heavy hands on his mother’s hips and squeezing hard. “You seemed to enjoy the way I was talking to you earlier,” he huffs, breathing hot and hard into Loki’s ear, licking a rough swipe up his neck and tasting the tangy sweat, revelling in Loki’s gasp.

Loki pushes him off again with a force of seidr this time. It isn’t the strongest he’s felt but it’s enough to have him relenting. 

The look Loki directs him almost has him cowering like a child. Sternly Loki says, “We’re stopping this.”

“But-” Magni starts.

“_Enough_,” Loki says. “I thought I was helping you, letting you do this. But I see that it is only destroying you further.” Loki straightens his hair as best as he can, pushing the thick length over one shoulder, stroking it. He huffs, gaze straying before finally landing firmly on Magni’s.

“From now on, should you require something more… physical from me, I suggest you polish up on your seidr and find some other way to entertain yourself.” He gives Magni a steely glare, and Magni is sufficiently cowed. He nods dumbly.

Loki nods stiffly and walks away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we love thor

_“Why did you marry Papa?” Magni asks him. He’s looking up at Loki, little hands clutching at his robes near his knees, a curious look in his eyes._

_“Well,” Loki begins, “When I was much younger, your Papa asked me to marry him. And I realized that I loved him_ so _much I couldn’t imagine ever saying no. So I said yes.” _

_“Oh,” Magni says, eyes darting down on the ground, a very serious look on his face as he mulls over his mother’s answer. Loki knows it isn’t much of an answer, but he doubts Magni will realize this. The only thing his son needs to be sure of at his tender age is that his parents love each other very much and that they both love Magni even more. _

_Loki is standing at his desk organizing several rolls of parchment that have sat on the shelf for far too long untouched. They detail reports of cases and terms of negotiations from all across the Nine, but being the busy monarchs and even busier parents that they are, he and Thor haven’t had time to simply sit down and organize their personal copies of the records. _

_Ever since Magni learned how to walk, Loki has been constantly chasing after him to make sure he doesn’t get himself into trouble. When Magni grew tall enough to start climbing up tables, Loki found himself with even more work, always checking that the piece of paper Magni has chosen that day to be the building material of his aircraft isn’t actually some peace treaty between two realms. And rarely do they allow pages or maids in their chambers. Loki likes to live in a kind of organized chaos. Thor likes whatever Loki does._

_“But why Papa?” his son asks. He feels a tug on his robes and he looks down. Magni has grown so fast. But the table only reaches up to his cheek, which at the moment is doing its best to become one with Loki’s leg through the fabric of his robes._

_“Because your Papa chose me,” Loki says, not sure what his son is getting at. _

_“What if I chose you to marry, Mama? Will you say yes?” Loki puts the document he is reading onto the desk carefully, fingers tracing the dark ink. He turns and crouches so he faces Magni._

_“Of course, darling,” he says, deciding to entertain his little boy. He cups his round cheek. “It would be my honor.”_

\---

Loki stirs awake, sunlight from the tall windows of their chambers reaching his closed eyelids. He feels the warmth of his husband by his side, snoring quietly, deep breaths steady. Loki snuggles next to him a little closer. He feels a hand wrap around his waist and squeeze and a little smile forms on his lips. He kisses Thor’s chest affectionately, a short peck.

He hears a familiar chuckle above him and turns to face his husband. Thor’s eyes are still closed, but clearly he is awake. 

Loki licks his lips, suddenly feeling playful. Leaning up on an elbow, he lies down on Thor’s chest and begins nuzzling at his beard, pecking his cheek. Thor’s face splits into a grin and he huffs. Loki’s kisses land on his temple, then his forehead, then back around the other cheek. Slowly, he swipes his tongue up Thor’s throat.

Thor grunts and his eyes finally open. The hand not around Loki’s waist comes up to grab his ass, shifting Loki’s body until his weight rests fully on top of Thor. The bump on his stomach is just beginning to form, but it is still faint and not a cause of discomfort just yet. Thor’s hands settle on his ass and squeeze and Loki gasps. 

He leans up and seals his mouth over Thor’s, their tongues sliding against each other slow and lazy, and Loki feels his heart flutter from the burst of affection he feels. Ever since realizing he was pregnant once more, he’s been painfully aware of how sentimental he’s become. But unlike the sharpness of self-hatred that followed every soft emotion he felt when he was younger, he has grown to appreciate them instead.

Thor groans quietly, hands kneading Loki’s ass and Loki lets out a little chuckle, not surprised at all when the next time he blinks Thor has him on his back, kneeling between his splayed legs. He spreads them just the bit wider, teasing, and feels his cunt clenching in anticipation. His arms go up to wrap around Thor’s neck as their kiss grows more impassioned. Thor nuzzles his cheek and his head ducks low, mouth clamping over his neck and sucking hard, determined to leave a mark. Thor’s hips have been steadily thrusting against his thigh and Loki can feel his erection, only the thin silky layer of Loki’s robe preventing their skin from touching.

He feels a hand wrap around his thigh and pushing his robe up until he feels the cool morning air on his cunt, and whines when he feels Thor’s cock rubbing against his slit and bumping against his clit before it begins sliding in, slowly but surely. Loki sighs, hand combing through blond hair as his husband’s cock pierces his cunt, thrusts slow and wet. 

He moans and squeezes his pussy playfully, relishing in the grunt Thor lets out as his cock is engulfed in Loki’s tight heat. Loki doesn’t even have to say anything and Thor’s hand is already reaching down to rub firmly at his clit. Loki grows even wetter until the glide of Thor’s cock in and out of his pussy is so smooth with slick, his thrusts growing faster as he chases his orgasm, huffing over Loki’s ear with every thrust like an animal, Loki’s breath hitching as he’s pushed into the mattress. 

Loki whimpers as Thor’s thrusts get more aggressive, pleasure coursing through him slowly. When Thor’s cock grinds against his g-spot, he comes with a little sob, hands gripping tight at his husband’s shoulders. Thor growls and grips Loki’s hips hard, lifting him up from the bed and slamming into him in short hard thrusts until he comes deep inside his wife’s cunt, moaning unashamedly. He lies his weight on top of Loki for a moment before moving away and lying on his stomach, one arm wrapped around Loki’s waist, catching his breath. 

Loki’s panting slowly subsides as he catches his breath, eyes gazing distantly at the ceiling, mind blissfully blank from his orgasm. He lets out an amused huff when he hears Thor start snoring again. 

Carefully he sits up, wincing at the new aches on his body. He makes his way to their bathing chambers, feet silent on the stone floor, and readjusts his robe—it won’t be long until he won’t even be able to tie it all the way closed. 

He bathes and detangles his hair, styling it himself in front of his vanity. Usually handmaidens are tasked with this job, but once Thor became king, Loki wanted very little to change about his life on Asgard aside from naturally taking on more responsibilities as the de facto Queen. He only allows handmaidens to groom him during their most extravagant feasts, where even he can’t trust himself to look appropriate for the occasion. His status is still not clear due to their outdated laws, which Loki has been attempting to update to the consternation of the senior members on the Council, but no one would dare question the amount of authority he holds.

Once he is satisfied with his appearance he heads to the feasting hall.

\---

Loki started noticing it when Magni was in his seventeenth century. He knew around that age eyes tended to wander. He was just not expecting it to be on himself.

The way Magni conducted himself around him and Thor stayed largely the same. Courteous and affectionate gestures—a hug hello, a kiss on the cheek good night—were consistent enough. When Magni was with his peers he became especially reluctant to act close to his parents, and so it became the norm for him to sometimes ignore either of them entirely. Thor only looked at Loki with a silly smile and a quirked eyebrow, and Loki only scoffed and rolled his eyes. Teenagers.

But when he was alone with his son, such as the times they reserved for seidr lessons, he would catch Magni’s eyes lingering a little too long on his hair, his mouth. His hand would be warm and heavy on Loki’s shoulder, hug lasting just a tad too long. Loki isn’t sure if he even knew he was doing it at the time. But Loki said nothing. Allowed it when Magni’s hands would wander lower on his back than what was considered appropriate for a son touching his mother. Would lean into the hand stroking his dark hair affectionately.

He doesn’t like to dwell on exactly why he was so willing to go along with everything. In hindsight he never even spoke truth to it until he was finally confronted by the one person who wanted—wants—too much than what Loki can give him. And by then it was too late to wrestle with the idea. He feels bile rise up in his throat at the thought that Magni’s words were right—that he let it all fester. But was Loki not in his very same shoes? And did it not lead to centuries of self-hatred where destruction, of himself, of everything, seemed like the only path? How could he sit back and in good faith witness someone he loves succumbing to the same despair?

But not tamping down on such an unhealthy, abnormal desire and instead welcoming it, even encouraging it at times, was just as much his own undoing. And yet he gritted his teeth and said nothing when he realized the man who returned to him wasn’t the man he appeared to be. Moaned all the louder when he was taken on his back at the river. Clenched so tight when his own son called him a whore before he stuck his cock up Loki’s soaking cunt. 

He shivers at the memories, thighs rubbing together. A hand goes up to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear and he tries to compose himself. He can reason with himself all day but when that line was finally crossed that night, he can’t deny that he enjoyed it immensely. 

He only gave some pathetic justification that it came from the kindness of his own heart, his son ignorant of the fact that Loki once carried his same curse… that perhaps he still does. 

He shakes his mind from any more such thoughts, growing increasingly anxious, and goes to pick up the tray the servants already prepared for him and Thor. But before he can exit the hall the very subject of his thoughts stands in his way.

“Excuse me, Mother,” Magni says politely, not quite meeting his eyes. A hand lands cordially on Loki’s shoulder before Magni begins moving away. Loki blinks for a second before forcing his feet to move again. 

As he walks away he glances behind his shoulder and catches his son’s eyes on his ass.

\---

When he returns to their chambers Thor is already up. Well, he’s lying on the floor doing sit-ups, but he is more awake than when Loki left him. Loki sets the tray down by their little table reserved for private meals and takes a seat before taking in the view. He picks up his cup of tea and sips it.

“I take it you slept well,” Thor says, barely out of breath from his workout. He’s referring to their fuck earlier. Loki isn’t often very affectionate in the mornings.

“You’re going to be grateful for these last few peaceful nights, dear,” Loki says, rubbing at his tummy. 

Thor finishes his set and gets up. “Who said I wasn’t grateful?” He moves closer to Loki and grabs the bagel he had just bitten into, ignoring Loki’s scolding and kissing him on the cheek.

Thor takes a seat across from him in nothing but his pyjama pants and Loki’s eyes catch the way the fine sheen of sweat draws attention to his broad shoulders, muscles moving as he gets his breakfast in order. Loki crosses his legs. 

He and Thor fucked often before and after he was pregnant with Magni, and they stayed largely at the same consistency during it as well, Loki is loathed to admit. The changes in his body made him so self-conscious, he doesn’t know how he even allowed Thor to bend him in all those positions the way he did. 

Loki isn’t sure if it’s normal for one’s libido to spike so early in a pregnancy. He’s been greedy as of late, letting Magni use his cunt as well. But he’s determined to put a stop to it. 

He’s known since that Thor positively loves his body regardless of what form he takes, so he allows his brother his indulgences. He’s already noticed the way Thor’s eyes linger on his form even more than usual means he’s excited to see how Loki’s body will change in the next few months. The only problem is that it isn’t just Thor’s gaze he catches lingering. Loki gulps. He finishes his tea and stands, and without any warning makes himself comfortable in his husband’s lap, thighs bracketing his waist. 

Thor almost drops his fork but catches it just in time, and Loki rolls his eyes at his clumsiness. The king of all the Nine and still he manages to be as ungainly as a boy. 

Loki rolls his hips against Thor’s and his husband groans. He feels hands at his waist squeeze and attempt to cease his movements.

“Loki…” Thor’s voice sounds strained. Loki knows what he’s about to say.

“You know we don’t have time,” Thor says, but already his grip is loosening and he allows Loki to continue riding his lap, gulping as he takes in the sight.

“You’re the king of Asgard,” Loki huffs at his ear. He wraps his arms around Thor’s neck and licks his cheek. It tastes like sweat. “Make time.”

Thor groans again before Loki feels hands on his ass lifting him up and he wraps his legs around Thor’s waist all the way before allowing his brother to carry him back to bed. Impatient, he uses his seidr to undress them in less than a blink, laughing.

\---

Today’s activities consist of entertaining the new royal family of Alfheim, the new king having recently inherited the throne after his uncle’s unfortunate mishap with a cask of oil and a poorly placed candelabra. Loki would find the whole thing hilarious if he weren’t tasked with waltzing the uppity king and the rest of his uppity family around Asgard. 

Thor has more pressing concerns at hand and so Loki must grin and bear his duties. Ideally, this would be a perfect opportunity for Magni to use his charms, but Loki doesn’t need to guess what has been keeping his son away from him. 

Loki has just led King Ullinn and his party to the edge of the city to make their way to Idunn’s home, located up the tallest mountain, when they spot Prince Magni galloping on Gullfaxi apparently just coming from the direction they were headed. He slows down into a trot and nods at their party.

“What’s this then, Mother?” Magni asks, looking at their little company.

“_This_ is King Ullin of Alfheim and his wife Queen Yda,” Loki says, nodding to the couple, allowing a bit of irritation to seep into his tone. While his son was off gallivanting in the forest doing gods knows what, Loki had to babysit. 

“Oh,” Magni says shortly, blinking. 

“_Oh_,” he says again, visibly realizing he has indeed forgotten one of his obligations as Prince.

“I knew that,” Magni says. “Which is why... I’ve come just in time to accompany you lot to…” Magni looks at his mother.

“The orchard,” Loki says.

“_The orchard_. That’s right,” Magni says, grinning. He throws Loki a discreet little wink and begins trotting away, leading the party to Idunn’s home up the mountain. 

Loki doesn’t know what he did to deserve any of this. 

\---

He’s happy to see Magni speaking to the princess, however. Princess Gyda is King Ullin’s eldest daughter, a beautiful enough woman with delicate features and a stern brow, dark flowing hair done up in a severe-looking ponytail. She looks at Magni like something she just picked off her very expensive shoe. Given Magni’s preferences, Loki supposes that’s to her favour. 

The Princess was not raised in the proper fashion befitting of high nobles, not expecting to inherit such a title so early in her life and so seems to find her new status as a bit of a conundrum. When they arrive at the orchard, Magni nimbly hops off Gullfaxi and tries to help Gyda down, only to almost have his face kicked in by her swinging foot as she gets off by herself. She apologizes clumsily and moves closer to check if Magni has sustained any injuries, only to step, hard, on his foot.

His resounding yelp has Loki bringing up a hand to cover his laugh in a cough. He doesn’t miss the way his son’s eyes dart to him with a playful look even as he tries to calm down the nearly hysterical princess in front of him. 

Idunn greets them and invites them to tea in her manor before they take a look at the apples. Loki nods at her, grateful, once she takes up most of the conversation between the King and Queen. Loki has grown tired of their shallow small talk, itching to get them all back in the council room and have an actual meaningful conversation. But as with all traditions he doesn’t agree with, he must respect that today must solely be reserved for the monarch’s recreational interests.

Magni and Gyda disappear from their party for some time, but Loki isn’t complaining. Not at all. 

Once they make their way to the orchard, Magni reappears accompanied by a flustered-looking Princess Gyda. Loki squints at him, a silent question, but Magni just shrugs and follows the rest of the party, walking ahead next to Idunn and making friendly conversation. He turns around and walks backwards as he speaks to the King and Queen, gesticulating as he tells them about the apples’ properties and, to their amusement, his adventures as a child trying to sneak into this very orchard. Loki is content with spectating their conversation, trailing at the back. 

At one point Idunn suggests they take a look at the newly sprouted seedlings at the far end of the orchard. Loki is about to follow them when suddenly he feels a hand around his wrist, tugging him to the opposite direction. He glares at the invisible presence, knowing exactly who it is, and looks back to the front of the party. And there he sees it: the way the light hits Magni’s figure gives away the illusion which only his very experienced gaze can recognize as such. Loki would almost be impressed if he wasn’t suddenly appalled by his son’s daringness. 

He gives some pathetic excuse of returning to the manor but the group has already moved ahead. He allows himself to be dragged across the orchard by the invisible force on his wrist and isn’t surprised by the slightest when he is boldly pushed against one of the bigger trees, back against it as the invisible form before him presses firmly against his front. 

“Son,” Loki says, warning him. 

He watches unsurprised as Magni makes himself visible, hands reaching around Loki to grope his ass and Loki hisses, trying futilely to push him off. Magni doesn’t budge an inch. 

“I told you we can’t _do this_,” Loki says. He can get away from his hold at any moment now, but the look in Magni’s eyes tells him he knows Loki won’t do it.

“We haven’t got much time,” Magni murmurs, kissing up the length of his neck, hand reaching down to tug Loki’s robes up. His mouth lands on Loki’s jaw and he attempts to draw their lips together, but Loki turns away. When Magni pauses, Loki opens eyes he hadn’t even realized he closed and sees Magni staring at his neck. Belatedly, he remembers the mark from this morning.

A hand goes up to his hair and grabs it violently, turning Loki’s head so that it’s at the perfect angle for his son to crash his lips into. Loki gasps from the force of the tug and Magni shoves his tongue in his mouth. He kisses him like he wants to eat him up, even when Loki bites hard at his lower hip his son only groans long and low and begins thrusting his hard cock against Loki’s front. 

“Come on, Mother,” Magni gasps against his mouth. “Don’t you want to be a good mummy for your darling boy?” Loki’s hands clench so hard at his shoulders that he hopes it hurts. Magni has managed to slip his hands under Loki’s robes and in his leggings, grunting at the feeling of Loki’s bare flesh in his palms, squeezing. 

Loki doesn’t stop him when Magni gets on his knees and pulls his leggings down even further. He hears Magni tisk in frustration before spelling the leggings away altogether in a wash of violet, before taking one of Loki’s legs and pulling it over his shoulder so he can stick his face against his mother’s cunt. Loki brings a hand up to his mouth to stifle his whimpering as his son eats him out, the other hand grabbing at the dark hair before him to guide his thrusting tongue. He feels it swiping over the insides of his thighs, then the skin around his split, and finally it glides rough and slick up his pussy lips. 

Loki churns his hips and spreads his legs wider, encouraging Magni’s tongue to go deeper in his cunt, panting at how eager his son is swallowing up his slick. His cunt clenches with each passing stroke of his tongue until finally Magni thrusts it inside. Loki sobs against his hand at the pleasure, hand going down to rub at his clit but he is stopped by one of Magni’s own. The tongue inside of him slides out only to be replaced by two fingers which promptly curl forward, rubbing at his front walls. Loki gasps as the fingers thrust roughly in and out, so close to coming.

“Ooh, right there,” he whimpers quietly, hips twitching, the wet squelching sounds from his son fingering his pussy making him feel so dizzy. 

When Magni’s tongue swirls against his clit in tandem with the fingers pumping in and out of him, Loki comes, gasping and shivering from the intensity of it. He can feel his pussy contracting around Magni’s fingers and he whines as the orgasm drags out long, his son’s fingers still rubbing that spot inside of him.

Magni gets up from his position, panting, his beard and cheeks shiny with Loki’s slick. 

“Turn around,” Magni says, pupils dilated from lust.

“No,” Loki says weakly. He tries to compose himself enough to conjure his leggings back on so he can walk away from this, but Magni slaps him in the face. Loki gasps sharply and tears burst in his eyes from the pain.

“Magni!” Loki all but yells, suddenly furious. How dare he _assault_ him like that? His own mother? 

“I said,” Magni says slowly. “Turn. Around.”

When Loki doesn’t move, still shaken, Magni starts undoing his trousers and reaches in to take out his aching cock, drawing Loki closer again and lifting his leg to wrap it around his waist. Loki again tries to push him off, but part of him has already admitted that deep down he wants this, at least in this moment. Wants his son’s cock up his cunt right now, here in the open orchard where at any time Idunn and the royal family will stumble on them and witness King Thor’s wife being depraved by his own son. Loki groans at the thought, bites his lip. He wants it so badly his pussy is dripping wet at just the thought of having Magni’s big cock pumping in and out of him.

Magni guides his cock into Loki’s cunt in one swift thrust, moaning at the tight heat. He starts hammering his hips, and Loki almost shouts when he grazes over his g-spot, sobs when his cockhead starts pounding steadily against his cervix, grinding hard against it with every thrust all the way inside. Magni is groaning at his ear, utterly consumed with lust. 

He leans back and watches Loki bouncing up and down his cock, back grinding against the bark of the tree behind him. Loki is barely balancing himself with one foot still on the ground, on his toes. Magni’s grips on the thigh wrapped around his waist and on his hip grow tighter as his thrusts get harder and faster, Loki’s breaths hitching with every slam of his hips.

Panting, Magni says, “Did you think Princess Gyda and I make a good pair?”

Loki has no idea where this is coming from, but still he holds back his moaning to answer, “What?”

“I saw you looking at us, earlier,” Magni says. “I tried to kiss her, you know? Even got a feel of her arse.”

“You-” Loki starts, but before he can finish his thought Magni interrupts him.

“But she’s got nothing on yours,” he groans, taking handfuls of Loki’s ass and squeezing roughly, using them as leverage to slam Loki down even harder on his cock, the slick slide of cock entering and exiting cunt so smooth and frictionless from how wet Loki is.

When Magni rubs the pads of his fingers against Loki’s asshole and dips the tip of a finger inside, he comes with a sob, throwing his head back against the tree, pleasure racing from deep in his cunt and then rushing through his entire body and down to his toes. He’s gasping, eyes gazing distantly up at the branches of the tree which are shaking from the force of Magni’s thrusts. Loki blushes, imagining that Idunn would have to be especially dull to not at least suspect what it is they were up to. But then he remembers the illusion Magni cast earlier and hopes he practiced enough to have kept it. 

He squeezes the muscles of his cunt hard, wanting to get this over with. At Magni’s grunt, he feels warmth spurting inside of him as his son comes in his pussy. Loki sighs, relieved that it’s over. His determination to make his affair with his son stop completely from earlier breaks down from how utterly consumed he becomes from their fucking. He needs to stop this entirely, but every time he imagines conferring to Thor he freezes up, terrified.

Panting, Magni moves back from him, pulling out slowly and casting a cleaning spell over the both of them, but Loki can still feel his semen sloshing inside his cunt and beginning to dribble out. He grits his teeth but doesn’t vanish it right now. Yes, he needs to stop this… whatever this is he has with his son, but he loves the feeling of his cunt being used up, takes sick pleasure from being full of come regardless if it’s his husband or his son’s. Gulping nervously, he summons a pair of trousers which promptly materialize on his legs. 

Magni has already tucked himself back in his trousers. When he leans in for another kiss, Loki firmly pushes him off and starts walking back in the direction of Idunn and the rest of the party. He doesn’t turn around even when Magni calls after him. He’s going to end this tonight. 

\---

One day when Magni was but an adolescent, Loki found something peculiar under his pillow. He wouldn’t be proud to admit that he had slowly made a habit of checking Magni’s chambers once every few weeks, but he’d like to believe all parents succumb to the need to check on their children’s rooms eventually. Just in case. 

Granted, it wasn’t the strangest thing. Just a few flowers hidden under his pillow, a spell for those seeking their soulmates. On Midsummer, pick seven types of flowers, tuck them into your pillow and the output is a dream featuring your one true love. Loki could laugh. If only it were that simple. 

Young boys and girls were bound to overhear a few superstitions now and then, but Loki thought he had rid Magni of such silly notions at that age and shown him clearly what were myths and what were the realities of life. No, Grandpa Odin wasn’t going to fly in with the Wild Hunt and leave little gifts in his boots on Yule even if Father said that it happened to him once as a child, and yes, Asgard’s wealth was built on the blood of the Nine and the greed of Auntie Hela, and no, she won’t sneak into his chambers if he was bad but Loki _did_ have a personal way of contacting her if he ever even thought of being naughty. 

That last part may have been a bit of an exaggeration, but a parent makes do with what they have. 

Magni’s belief in the love spell was harmful; one Loki had simply forgotten to teach him about. Loki supposed he could let Magni be a child just a bit longer, not very eager to have him so independent so soon that he would no longer be his and Thor’s little boy. There was, however, an exceptionally glaring lesson Loki had purposefully kept from him.

Loki thought this omission was harmless. After all, it wasn’t like anything would change about the way he and Thor felt about each other or about Magni. Yes, it was a bit of a scandal a few millennia ago, but in hindsight it’s quite trivial. 

Incest is still taboo in Asgard and despite the realities of he and Thor’s relationship, many of its citizens have simply chosen to omit mentioning that short period in their lives as to avoid even more scandal, especially any kind of scorn that would harm Asgard’s reputation of perfection. Loki would scoff. The realm’s supposed perfection is quite the obvious sham ever since Hela. But it doesn’t stop many from being in denial about this particular subject. 

The official story isn’t even a complete lie but a small twist to the truth. Loki was the crown prince of Jotunheim, but due to Laufey’s cruelty he was left to die. Out of the goodness of Odin’s heart, he took Loki in not as a son but as a match for his own son, so that one day the two may unite the warring realms in marriage. It’s quite a romantic take, and added to that the fact that it happened millenia ago, no one bats an eyelash at the story. People are confident that Thor and Loki’s bond is strong. 

So long as they teach about Asgard’s treacherous roots in basic lessons about the realm, then Loki is willing for the omission of some facets of he and Thor’s relationship. It’s as Loki’s said. Trivial.

\---

Loki moans when he feels the hands at his hair pull tighter as Magni shoves his cock even deeper in his throat, thrusts unrelenting. He’s on his knees on the cold marble floor of the library, hidden behind shelves full of texts dating back millenia, having once again succumbed to Magni’s insistent touches. 

His son is groaning desperately as he fucks Loki’s throat. He hears Magni gasp when he moans again, feeling the vibrations surround his cock. Loki grunts with every slide in but it isn’t uncomfortable. He’s so lucky Thor is so well-endowed; he’s had much practice on this front and has even grown to love getting deepthroated. 

Breathing deeply through his nose, Loki loosens the grip he has on Magni’s hips and hears a whine above him as he gives his son all the control to fuck his mouth. The hands at his hair tug again before grasping his head firmly and keeping him still as Magni’s cock slips in and out of his throat even harder, thrusts gaining speed as he grows closer to orgasm. 

Loki’s face is a mess, cheeks stained with tears, saliva and precome dripping down his chin. He has a red mark on his cheekbone from when Magni pushed him up against one of the bookshelves, caught unawares. It still stings. 

Suddenly Magni takes his cock out and Loki can feel a hand gripping his jaw open. 

“Look at me,” Magni says. He has his cock in his hand and is stroking it leisurely, staving off his orgasm. Loki doesn’t know if it would be worse if he comes on his face or in his throat. Loki looks up at him. 

Magni moans, hand speeding up until it’s stroking his cock fast, slick sounds of Loki’s spit and his own precome filthy in the quiet of the library.

“Stick out your tongue,” Magni grunts. Loki does and Magni groans low and long as he rests the tip of his cock on Loki’s tongue and comes on it. Liquid warmth spurts on his tongue and the salty taste of semen coats it, dripping into his mouth and all over his chin, a few drops even landing on his cheek. Like father like son, Loki thinks humourlessly. 

Loki can feel his own cock throbbing in sympathy. His pussy is so wet he thinks the floor is stained from how much slick is seeping out of him.

He closes his mouth and swallows, meeting Magni’s intense gaze as he does so. He feels the softening cock at his lips twitch and grits his teeth. His son is so greedy, he doesn’t know how his sweet little boy grew up to be so insatiable. He licks his lips to clean up more of the come on his face and his tongue catches the tip of Magni’s cock. Magni gasps quietly before finally backing away. 

Magni cleans himself with a quick spell, tucking himself away. He doesn’t even have the courtesy to cast it on Loki either. Judging by the look on his face he’s probably enjoying the view. Loki glares at him and casts one himself before shakily getting up, batting away Magni’s helping hand. He’s had enough of those hands for today. 

“Loki?” calls a familiar voice. He and Magni freeze and before either of them can step away from each other further, Thor turns the corner and sees them.

“Thor,” Loki says, and winces from how breathless and croaky his voice is. He did just get his throat fucked raw. This seriously isn’t happening.

“Father,” Magni says, nodding in acknowledgment. He looks oddly composed, Loki thinks bitterly.

“You’re needed in the council room,” Thor says. Loki isn’t sure who he’s speaking to but Thor’s eyes haven’t left him at all. 

“Very well, Your Majesty,” Loki says, attempting to lighten the atmosphere. Is it him or did the temperature in the room just spike? 

He walks toward Thor’s direction but before he can go past him Thor stops him with a hand on his shoulder. Loki turns to look at him, a questioning look in his eyes, but Thor only wraps an arm around his waist and pushes his chin up with his fingers before kissing him on the lips, taking Loki’s gasp as an opportunity to stick his tongue in his mouth. Loki hopes he doesn’t taste any come, but as disturbing as the thought is he can’t help but kiss back, hands gripping at Thor’s biceps. Their tongues slide wet against each other and Loki’s eyes start closing, getting lost in the feel of it. 

He squirms in Thor’s arms and involuntarily lets out a short moan when the hand on his back reaches lower to squeeze his ass, barely holding himself back from arching into the touch. He did intend to walk away from Magni unsatisfied and he can still feel how wet he is. 

Then Loki remembers they have an audience and darts his gaze to the side, only to be met with a visibly seething Magni. Loki almost laughs. He’s never seen him so angry. 

With a huff, Loki pushes gently at Thor’s shoulders and he lets him go with a little smile on his face, blue eyes bright.

“You might want to make yourself more presentable first,” Thor says, gaze briefly darting down. Then he nods to Loki and Magni in before walking away with a flap of red. 

When Loki looks down he sees the robes near his knees are covered in dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why does this story have so many mysteries


	4. Chapter 4

Every few years, Asgard hosts a tournament. It’s meant to be an occasion celebrating the realm’s unity, showcasing the people’s love for extravagance, proving the strength of its men, and above all, it’s a chance for Asgard’s crown prince to show off. 

It’s become an unfortunate trend since Thor, to Loki’s irritation. He doesn’t see someone as stiff and grim as Odin competing in the same way his son once did. Loki’s branded Odin’s penchant for violence and brutality as cold and technical, something that was only truly brought to light from how he saw Hela fight. Thor liked to display his strength, yes, but he was only ever as cruel as he needed to be. 

But that was all in the past. These days Thor is much too busy with governing an entire realm to participate in the tournament. Ever since Magni grew old enough to enter it Thor is content to sit back and enjoy watching his legacy prove itself. 

The tournament is quite basic in structure. Small fights warm up the crowd and allow for some of the newer competitors to shine. The winners go on to compete the next day in bigger fights and so on. The goal isn’t so much the material prize as is the glory of moving onto the next round. And many view simply getting the privilege to face the prince in a fair fight in the hopes of finally beating him as the real prize. 

Like his father at his age, Magni has made a reputation of himself as somewhat of an arrogant fighter. Cocky, even. Loki’s stern gaze barely enough to cow him these days. 

Well, these days Loki can barely push him off him without the aid of his seidr, and he doesn’t want to dwell on how infrequent he’s had to resort to such measures. 

It’s the day before the events begin and the palace is bustling with many ambitious warriors eager to test their mettle. Even some of the more seasoned men have garnered enough enthusiasm that the spirits of the palace run high. Loki finds himself at his usual spot during this time, spectating some of the soldiers sparring at the training courtyard. Magni is there.

He resolutely avoids eyeing him for too long, and, well, okay, he peeks a little bit. It’s only been getting colder as the season changes so Magni doesn’t have much of a reason for strutting about as shirtless as he is as far as Loki’s concerned. 

Gaze shifting away from all that muscle he instead tries to keep an eye on some of the young men competing in their first tournament. Although the einherjar are largely Thor and Tyr’s responsibilities, he likes to keep a few of them loyal mostly to his command, usually new recruits, wary of how Asgard’s true power mostly lies in its army’s capabilities of brute force and how easily favour from one leader can sway to another. He doesn’t like to compare themselves with Midgard but he can recognize the increasing unpopularity of monarchism.

Curiously, it became somewhat of a contentious topic when Loki first pointed it out to Thor, who had only recently been coronated. How could Loki be so distrustful of his own men? He didn’t like the way Loki’s eyes seemed to wander a bit too long on some of them either. But Loki just scoffed at his stubbornness to see the facts of the matter and accused Thor’s possessiveness as clouding his ability to think rationally. In any case, Loki would never be unfaithful.

“Your Majesty,” a young man says, interrupting his thoughts and stepping up to face Loki. Blond and freckled, his wide eyes tell Loki that the little spark in this one hasn’t been snuffed out by battle yet. He winces internally at the incorrect title and points out as much.

“Oh, sorry,” he says. When Loki only stares at him, he shrugs.

“Right… err… Your Highness. Not quite used to it all yet.” He chuckles nervously.

At Loki’s questioning look, the boy says, “The- this!” He waves an enthusiastic hand all around them, flapping it ridiculously at the pillar Loki’s leaning on.

“The fancy-fanciness and-and _royalty_\- I mean I’m talking to the bloody Queen right now and just-” He stops speaking before he can make a further fool of himself and takes a deep breath. 

Loki blinks and crosses his arms. 

The boy is regarding the courtyard with an awed look in his eyes, seemingly unaware of how rudely he’s speaking. 

He says, “You know all my life I’d look out my bedroom and see the palace. It all looked so far away. I thought, ‘someone as unimportant as me would _never_ get a chance to meet the King and Queen.’ But I kept at it! Trained my bollocks off! My pa-my father—he’s a farmer by the way, a very loyal and hard-working citizen, Your Highness—told me I would never...”

Loki tunes him out. But for a moment he can appreciate what he’s getting at. During major festivals or tournaments such as these, Loki sometimes can’t help but feel like the people’s love for Asgard is almost palpable and it tugs something within him as well. His life is something he’s sure many people aspire and look up to. He remembers feeling so lost and untethered for a portion of his life and with how different everything is now, he admits that sometimes he takes his privilege for granted. 

“...proved that arsehole wrong! One day, I told myself, one day I’ll get my chance. And I did, Your Highness!”

When the young man turns to him once more, Loki watches as his expression grows even more impressed and he resists rolling his eyes.

Thor’s concerns about Loki’s fidelity weren’t entirely misplaced. Ever since he rose to power as co-ruler of Asgard, it only gained him more attention than his title as the forgotten prince once did. It’s bittersweet in a way, and he may have even wanted all the glory once. But he’s grown to realize that while ruling comes to him naturally, has always been his destiny in fact, even he has to admit that it comes with the unwanted attention from men he doesn’t care for who only want to fuck him.

“I’m Modi by the way. Should have started with that. I’m competing at the tournament this year. First time,” Modi says, bashful. 

He reaches out a hand and Loki uncrosses his arms, taking it and shaking. Before Loki can take his hand back Modi bends down and kisses it. 

Loki takes it swiftly back and resists the urge to wipe it on his dress. 

“Well met, Modi,” Loki says courteously. 

Modi’s smile widens and he says, eyes sparkling, “If I may be so direct, Your Highness, but you are even more beautiful in per-“

“May the Norns be in your favour,” Loki interjects before he can finish, already moving away and leaving the poor lad behind him.

He’s about to head back inside and resume his duties, having dallied much too long at the courtyard, when he’s met with a familiar face. And a shirtless torso.

“You left that poor boy spluttering after you,” Magni says, smirking. Loki ignores him and walks past him, determined not to be persuaded into some alcove just to have Magni have his way with him. Again.

Magni walks alongside him, apparently determined to anyways.

“He was complimenting you, you know,” he continues. “I overheard that last bit. You should go and thank him, it’s only polite.”

“I don’t really know what you’re trying to get at, but I suggest you go back to whacking one another with your toys,” Loki says sternly.

“Wait,” Magni says and takes Loki’s wrist in his hand, gently tugging him to an alcove very much like the one Loki was just suspicious of, out of sight of the people walking in and out of the palace. 

But Magni doesn’t try anything. Loki doesn’t tamp down the disappointment he definitely isn’t feeling.

“I’d like something from you,” Magni murmurs, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Loki’s ear and stroking a high cheekbone with his thumb, rough with calluses. Loki licks dry lips and feels a little thrill when Magni’s gaze darts from his eyes to look at his mouth. He bites his shiny lower lip and Magni pulls him closer until their fronts are pressed firmly against each other. Loki can feel how warm his bare skin is through the silk of his dress. Loki squirms, pleased at the contact, but he pushes Magni away from him.

“So you actually do know how to ask permission,” Loki says. When Magni just gives him his standard scowl, Loki adds, “If it’s anything like you’ve been taking from me freely, then no. I’ve been very clear about that.”

“Right,” Magni says and rolls his eyes. Is that what Loki looks like? He wonders how no one’s managed to call out how insufferable the effect is. 

“I meant something else… A token. For tomorrow,” Magni says, and Loki can see an adorable flush rising on his cheeks. He reaches up with both hands to squeeze them because he’s his mother and he can do that. Magni stands there and lets him, hands hanging limply at his sides. 

He tries not to think about the time Magni dragged him to his chambers and had Loki sit on his face, the very cheeks he’s now squeezing wet and shiny with his own slick while Magni licked and ate his come out of Loki’s cunt. He came so hard he could barely walk straight afterward.

Loki can feel a matching flush rise on his face and neck as he remembers that night and pulls his hands away. He clears his throat.

“Seriously, Magni? A token? You seemed to be doing fine without one, given your last what? Twenty championships?” Loki says, brow rising. 

Loki crosses his arms, mindful of his pregnant belly. The bulge on his stomach has gotten significantly larger than when he was pregnant with Magni during this trimester. He has asked Eir to keep the sex of the child unknown to him and so hasn’t actually seen within himself yet, but he suspects he might be carrying twins.

“Twenty-one,” Magni corrects. Loki doesn’t say anything and gives him a look.

“I just want to be as prepared as possible. And I’ve always had tokens,” he says sheepishly.

Loki supposes he could be telling the truth. Magni isn’t known as a promiscuous prince but he’s certainly not a prude. Sometimes Loki is a bit astonished with how much he’s become a well-balanced mixture of he and Thor. It’s kind of unnerving, if he’s being honest. 

“Then ask one of your lady friends,” Loki says, scoffing. He’s already decided to accept the request, but he wants to see how badly Magni really wants it.

“None of them are on speaking terms with me at the moment,” Magni says, chuckling nervously and scratching at the back of his neck, muscles rippling under sweat-slicked skin. Loki thinks he should put a shirt on now. 

“Been a bit… neglectful.”

Loki feels smug. 

But he says with finality, “That’s not my problem, darling.” He turns back to the direction he was headed earlier but Magni’s hands land on his shoulders, not ungently, just holding.

He feels pressure on the back of his head and it slides down until Magni is leaning his forehead between his shoulders in supplication. He shifts Loki’s hair to one side to bare his nape and Loki shivers from the breeze, definitely not from the feel of Magni’s warm mouth moving gently against his neck, the bristles of his beard rough on the sensitive skin. 

“Just a small thing, Mother,” Magni murmurs against his neck before leaning forward to trace Loki’s cheek with the tip of his nose, inhaling deeply. The hands at his shoulders clench briefly and Loki feels a tug of arousal. 

When Magni opens his mouth and starts dragging wet kisses along Loki’s neck, Loki gasps sharply. Biting at his lip he barely holds back a moan when big hands slide down his body to rest themselves under the bulge of his belly, lifting, Loki’s body moving with it as Magni pushes his hips against his ass. Even through their clothing Loki can feel his hardening cock. His pussy clenches.

“How about a pair of your little knickers?” Magni huffs at his neck. “Hmm?”

Loki breathes a quiet laugh, nervous. If he gives Magni the ones he’s wearing now they’d be soaking wet. 

“I’ll think of something appropriate,” Loki says, carefully keeping his breathing even. He’s effectively said yes, but Magni doesn’t let go of him.

“I’d like the knickers though,” Magni says, taking an ear between his lips and biting lightly before licking it slowly with his hot tongue. Hands go up to cup Loki’s chest and Loki can’t help but whimper when they start kneading the small mounds, pinching his nipples through the silky material of his dress until the little nubs harden into sharp points and strain against the fabric. He hears Magni moan behind him and he thrusts harder against Loki’s back, fully hard now.

“Come back to my chambers,” Magni says, panting. 

“N-no,” Loki says. His hands are gripping at Magni’s wrists but are doing very little to stop their movements, overwhelmed by the dual sensations on his back and front. 

Ever since that incident at the library, Thor hasn’t acted any different but Loki knows his husband isn’t an idiot. One more careless mistake and it will completely ruin them all. He needs to start rejecting Magni for real. Starting now... again. 

“Come to my chambers so I can fuck you proper,” Magni groans against his temple. “Get a cock back in you.” 

His hand reaches down to cup Loki’s erection lightly, teasing. 

“Look at you. You want it so bad, strutting around the men looking like that. That boy was bold to approach you. Everyone else just gets a good look at your arse.”

With a swift move Magni parts the low neckline of his dress wide until his bare chest is exposed to the cold of the corridor, sleeves sliding down his shoulders. Loki watches as hands go up to cup under his budding breasts to grope them, skillful fingers pinching and plucking at his nipples until they’re aching. He sobs and arches his back, pushing his chest against rough hands, ass against the hard cock behind him. Ugh. He does want it.

But he shouldn’t want it from his own son! Gathering up as much will as possible he reluctantly pulls himself away from Magni, breaking free from his embrace. He pulls his dress back up and laments at the stretched fabric; this one was expensive. 

Loki gives his son as vicious a glare as he can muster, which evidently isn’t much judging by his amused expression. When Loki opens his mouth to give him another stern talking-to that Magni probably isn’t going to take seriously, they hear a commotion back at the training area. 

Magni looks past his shoulder and raises a brow as more people have begun making their way to the courtyard. Loki can see ladies, lords, einherjar, and even a few staff steadily trickling outside. Through the excited hum of conversation, Loki hears a “King Thor.” 

Oh shit. He gulps and, looking down to make sure he doesn’t look like he just got molested, follows Magni who’s already stomping back to the courtyard.

And there Thor is, golden hair glinting in the sunlight, tall and handsome. Loki tries to tamp down the faint arousal he still feels as he takes in the sight of his husband. Thor’s speaking to some of the men, a happy grin on his face as he rolls his eyes playfully. They too look pleasantly surprised, not because Thor is simply speaking to them, but because Thor has pointedly come not dressed in the regalia he is usually seen in but in his sparring leathers. 

“...thought why not? Frankly I quite miss it,” he hears Thor say.

When Loki moves closer to the group the competitors back away and bow deeply. Ignoring their “My Queens” to give Thor a questioning look, Thor only wraps a hand around his waist and kisses his cheek in greeting before continuing his conversation with the men.

“Why choose now, of all times, to participate again, sire? Have you found your son to be lacking for this year?” one of the competitors pipes up.

“Yes Father, I find myself asking the same,” Magni says, crossing his arms. Some of the men in their little group bow and unsubtly back away, their reception to their prince’s appearance not nearly as welcoming from when Thor arrived. 

“What, can your old man not join in on the festivities once in a while?” Thor asks, giving him a wide grin, a glint in his eyes as he regards Magni, whose face seems to be trying very hard and failing to hide his childish glare.

“Of course, of course,” Magni says, his tone is light but his expression remains the same sour look. “You’re the king and you will do as you please, I know.”

“Oh come now, son, this isn’t a matter of _doing as I please as king_,” Thor says and chuckles. He looks around their group and says, “Perhaps I’m just feeling a little sentimental. I do miss being at the receiving end of some positive attention, now and then.” 

That gets a rise of laughter from some of the men and one of them asks, “I heard about the shepherd peasant yesterday, sire. I can’t believe you let him speak to you like that!”

Loki ignores the rest of their conversation, focus honing in on his son who is doing an impeccable impersonation of a wet cat. Before Magni can open his big mouth and say something to cause Thor irritation, Loki decides to chirp in.

“So who’s the lucky man you’re training with then? Tyr?” he asks, grinning. “Though I’m sure you won’t need it.”

Before Thor can answer, Magni interjects, “Actually Father, I was hoping you’d give me the honor.”

Thor raises a brow at his son but he doesn’t look offended, only mildly amused. Grin vanishing, he says to their group, mock-serious, “Well, how can I say no to our prince?” 

A beat passes and when Magni doesn’t respond, Thor gives him a quick smile before pulling himself away from Loki, striding toward his son. Loki’s eyes widen and it feels like he watches it in slow motion when the men part around them part, a hush falling through the crowd gathered to see their king. 

Thor stops until he’s face to face with Magni, noses almost touching. From his position Loki can’t see their faces, but he thinks he hears Thor murmur something to Magni before walking away, heading to the racks to select a sparring weapon. Loki stares after him, hands clasping together and he fidgets, unsure. His skin feels numb. 

When Loki darts his gaze back to Magni he hasn’t moved an inch, but he detects something nervous in his eyes that wasn’t there earlier. 

The men start dispersing to give Thor and Magni room, a few of them even sitting down for the show. Thor had a major hand in training Magni in the art of fighting when he was a boy but he also had multiple teachers who he often cycled through, eventually settling on a swordmaster from Vanaheim. Father and son haven’t been seen sparring with each other in decades.

Loki backs away but remains near enough to intervene. He doesn’t want to think about why he might need to do that and hopes it’s just the pregnancy hormones causing him trepidation.

“Sword or axe?” Thor asks, waving a hand along the weapon racks. 

“Sword,” Magni says shortly. He’s managed to recover his vest and put it back on, and Loki holds back a sigh of relief. At least he isn’t stupid enough to spar with Thor without any protection.

When they choose their weapons and take their stances, the crowd hushes once more and Loki can feel the tension in the air rise until he can almost taste its bitterness.

Magni strikes first, a quick stab to Thor’s side. He dodges it neatly before cleanly parrying Magni’s next strike. Thor backs up, allowing Magni to come at him blow after blow, quick and brutal. Loki winces and his hands rest habitually on his belly. Magni’s anger has made his technique sloppy.

At least Thor seems to be having the time of his life, feet moving swiftly as he dodges and parries. He’s on the defensive, and Loki thinks Thor purposefully goaded Magni into anger with his little comment. He’s clearly trying to hold back a grin and Magni’s blows land even harder against his sword when he notices, the clang of metal echoing loudly in the courtyard, the audience entranced by the intricate dance of their sparring.

Thor kicks out his foot and catches Magni’s in a hold, unbalancing him and Magni topples on the sandy ground, catching himself with his hands. His sword slips out of his grip but with a growl he quickly grabs it and rolls back up, using the momentum to strike at Thor again. Thor barks a laugh as he dodges it again and Magni hisses in frustration. 

“Fight me, old man!” he snarls, red in the face from rage and embarrassment. 

“Or have you gone soft?” he adds mockingly, arms spreading wide as he pointedly gazes at their audience. He leers at Loki.

Thor only tisks at him and Loki can see a muscle in his jaw clench before his expression turns serious, Magni’s taunt landing. 

Magni barely moves fast enough to parry Thor’s quick strike, now on the defensive as he holds back Thor’s swings with his own. 

Loki’s hands clench. He knows Thor would never hurt their son, but the glint in Magni’s eyes is telling him Magni doesn’t reciprocate the feeling for his father.

Magni parries another blow and the force of it pushes Thor back. Taking the opening, he elbows Thor in the chest which causes him to take another step back, nearly knocking off balance. 

Thor dodges a vicious swing before moving to Magni’s side and locking their swords together, the sound of grating metal ugly as the weak sparring weapons strain under the force of Asgard’s two most powerful men.

With a grunt of exertion Thor knocks Magni’s sword off his own and it lands too far for Magni to pick up without being caught off guard. Loki hears Magni hiss in frustration as he darts his gaze to gauge how far he’s dropped it, before Thor taps the side of his face with the flat side of his sword playfully. Magni turns his eyes back to him and seethes. 

Thor says, calmly and barely out of breath, “Do you yield?”

Magni doesn’t bother answering, choosing instead to use Thor’s momentary victory to catch him off guard, ducking down and grabbing Thor around the chest to tackle him to the ground and straddling his chest. Before Thor can recover, the wind knocked out of him, Magni grabs his sword and throws it across the training area. He grabs Thor’s collar and pulls him up an inch, ready to meet his fist held high threateningly. 

Loki takes a step forward, ready to intervene lest their little tussle goes too far. Thor notices the movement and catches his eye for a moment and Loki stays back. Thor is more than capable of taking care of himself.

Panting from the adrenaline, Magni says, “Do _you_ yield?”

Thor gives him a wide grin, the lines near his eyes crinkling charmingly as he raises his hands in surrender.

“I yield,” he says. Loki lets go of the breath he didn’t realize he was holding back.

But Magni doesn’t let go of Thor. He ducks his head low to murmur something which Loki can vaguely make out as, “You’re a weak old man if you won’t fight for it.”

With a snarl Magni’s fist comes down in a loud smack and Thor’s head bounces onto the hard ground from the impact. Loki hears Thor’s little “ow,” and before Magni does something stupid like actually hurt his father, Loki steps forward until he’s within both their sights.

He crosses his arms disapprovingly, silent and glaring. And it isn’t long before Magni is scrambling up from his father. He gives Loki a bitter look before stomping away, sulking like a child he insists he no longer is.

Loki bends down to help Thor up but his hand is batted away gently.

“I’m fine, love,” Thor says, chuckling as he stands.

Loki rakes his eyes over his husband for any hidden injuries as he dusts him off, slapping his chest a bit too hard and relishing in Thor’s “oof.”

Sufficiently relieved to find his only ailment is chronic idiocy, Loki wraps his arms around one of Thor’s and tugs them away from their little audience. People began dispersing when Magni stormed away, the show over. Thor lets himself be dragged, nodding to the men from earlier as they pass them by and Loki ignores their knowing looks.

“That was stupid of him,” Loki says, allowing his irritation to seep into his tone. 

“I’m perfectly fine, Loki,” Thor says.

“How could you let him humiliate you like that?” 

“He’s our son,” Thor shoots him an incredulous look.

“And you’re the king.”

“It would just make me seem like a cruel father if I fought him the way he wanted me to.”

“You should have just given him what he wanted,” Loki says.

“If he’s stupid enough to want a real fight from you maybe a good strike to that rock he calls a head is what he needs.”

He ignores the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears as he leads them into their chambers. They need to talk. 

“As I recall you didn’t give me a chance to with how quickly you broke us apart,” Thor says behind him as he shuts the doors.

Loki stands at the centre of the main room, hands rubbing his arms as he tries to muster up the courage to finally confront Thor with this disgusting secret he’s been keeping. The way they were acting today meant something that Loki can’t quite put a finger on, but the volatility of their situation is making him antsy. He wants to set things straight once and for all.

He feels warm arms embrace him and he leans back into the sturdy chest behind him, letting Thor sway them slowly side to side to a silent beat.

“Were you worried for your dear husband?” Thor murmurs in his ear. Loki shivers as he feels the deep voice reverberate through him, suddenly aware of how he has yet to clean himself up from Magni’s earlier advances.

“Of course not, fool,” Loki says with exasperation. 

“You weren’t actually in any danger,” he adds. 

He only partly believes that and doesn’t want to dwell on exactly why, but… he has to. He has to tell Thor before it’s too late and Magni does something stupid or they get caught or- or somebody else finds out and it blows up into some repulsive scandal. They’d be ruined. 

“Thor… I have to tell you something,” Loki says, starting out shaky, but he finds the resolve he’s been looking for.

Thor’s hands start to wander, first at his shoulders and down his arms, grasping his wrists and gripping before sliding them down over his chest and belly, resting on his hips. 

“What is it?” Thor asks. Lips attach themselves to Loki’s neck and start sucking.

“Is this new?” he adds distractedly as his hands tug at green fabric. 

“Yes,” Loki huffs, answering his second question. He’s about to open his mouth to keep their conversation going, but the only thing that comes out is a sharp gasp as Thor starts rubbing his nipples over his dress.

“Beautiful,” Thor breathes hotly into his ear and he grabs Loki tighter, pushing him firmer against Thor’s chest. Loki grits his teeth and tries to turn around to face his husband, but his hold is too strong. Loki is tempted to just let him do what he wants. 

_It’ll feel so good_, a voice in him says, _Much better than what you’ll be feeling when you tell him everything. Why not put your mouth to better use?_ He tries to clear away the haze of lust threatening to cloud his purpose for being here but Thor’s increasingly bold touches distract him. No. He’s here to talk to Thor about… about- 

“Ah,” he whimpers when warm hands bend him forward until his ass is pressed against Thor’s erection and- When did that happen? 

Thor thrusts against his backside for a moment before rucking up his dress, the silky fabric smooth and cool on Loki’s thighs as it slides against them, hem resting on his waist. Thor roughly pulls Loki’s knickers down to expose his ass and soaking wet cunny to the room. He hears Thor moan behind him as he takes in the sight.

“If I had known you were in such a state I would have gladly fought Magni seriously,” he says. “We could have ended much earlier.”

He hears Thor groan as he unbuckles his belt and quickly takes his hard cock out of his trousers, already wet with precome. Loki hates that he’s so easy, becomes so soft under Thor and Magni’s touches. Doesn’t even bother pushing them away when it means he’ll feel good, means he doesn’t have to wait long to get a good hard fuck. Loves the rush of power he feels when he has the two most powerful men in all the Nine clambering to be in his bed and in his cunt. 

Thor sheathes his cock all the way inside in a swift thrust and Loki wails from the sensation of being filled so suddenly, his wet pussy clenching around the intrusion. 

Thor’s takes the hands resting on Loki’s knees and raises them up and behind his back, using them as handles to thrust. He grips thin wrists tightly as he starts thrusting into the pink cunt in front of him, the slide in and out so smooth from Loki’s copious slick. Thor grunts and Loki can feel heated eyes watching intently at where his pussy is eating up his brother-husband’s fat cock. 

Loki’s stuttering moans get louder when Thor’s thrusts pull the neckline of his dress lower until his tits spill out. He whines as he feels them bouncing back and forth every time Thor shoves his cock deeper inside, slowly pulling out nearly all the way before slamming back in. Loki stands there and spreads his legs wider, lets his pussy be used up, whimpering as Thor pumps his hips harder until his cockhead is grinding against his cervix. 

Loki takes it like a whore. Shivers as he feels all the slick coming out of him, long and translucent strings of pussy juice oozing slowly down onto the little white knickers at his thighs. 

He moans dazedly and bites his lip when Thor slams into him even harder, clenches the muscles of his cunt tighter around the familiar stretch of cock. The hands at his wrist move up to his elbows and carelessly pull the sleeves of his dress even lower until the flimsy fabric covers nothing but his lower back.

He can hear heavy balls smacking wetly against his sticky thighs with every thrust and he arches his back in a plead for more, relishing the sound of Thor’s desperate groans mixed with the slick sounds of their hard fuck. Loki sobs, eyes glazing as he gets lost in the feeling of being used up like a toy, like a tight little hole for his son and husband to grope and fondle and finger whenever they please, to stick their cocks in so they can get them nice and wet and fill Loki’s little cunny up with their thick come. 

He watches distantly as his saliva drips down from his open mouth in a long string onto the floor, holes oozing from both ends. But he feels empty on one end, can’t stuff his fingers inside his mouth to suckle with how Thor is gripping his arms behind his back. 

He wants his throat to be filled up, wants a cock inside him pumping come in his mouth and spilling down his throat until it rests hot and heavy in his belly. Wants to swallow his son’s fat cock and come just like his pussy is swallowing up his husband’s. 

At the thought of being filled at both ends Loki comes with a little wet sob, eyes rolling back as his untouched cock spurts out a little load while his cunt flutters around Thor’s cock. Loki shakes as pleasure overcomes him, his orgasm dragging out long and hard as Thor keeps fucking into his contracting pussy, grunting like a beast in heat.

Thor grunts and Loki feels a hand wrapping around his front, pulling him up until they’re nearly flushed against each other, a big hand squeezes his left breast before Thor’s forearm rests under the little mounds and pushes them high onto his chest as he grips Loki around his ribs. Loki blushes at the sensation, unused to having his little tits played with so eagerly, but he whines all the louder when Thor pumps into him faster and they bounce with their movements. 

With a final guttural groan Thor comes inside of Loki’s cunt in hard spurts, thrusts so rough it almost knocks them both out of balance and onto the floor. Loki winces at the thought of toppling on the ground with Thor’s hard cock still inside him.

A fountain of come drips down his thighs to join the mess of his knickers when Thor pulls out. Shakily, Loki pulls them back up, completely ruining the fabric when it makes contact with his soft pussy with a squelch. He winces. That’ll make Magni happy. 

“Now, what was it you were saying?” Thor says as he catches his breath, slicking back the hair that’s fallen over his face. Loki shoots him a glare as he vainly tries to set himself in order. He looks down at his poor dress. 

“Oh, nevermind,” Loki says. He flaps a hand in dismissal and Thor doesn’t even blink when Loki grabs his hand and leads them to the bathroom, locking the door behind them.

\---

_He opens the door to insistent knocking, but when he looks out nobody is there._

_“Mama?” _

_Loki looks down and there his little son stands before him, clutching his blanket and seemingly on the verge of tears. Loki feels his heart clench and he crouches low to bring Magni into a hug. He buries his face into Loki’s collar and he can feel how damp it is._

_“What’s wrong, baby?” he asks, stroking soft dark hair._

_Little arms wrap around his neck and he hears a muffled, “I had a b-bad dream so I went to your bedroom b-but you weren’t in your bed and then I heard s-scary sounds coming from the bathroom and I thought you were hurt a-and Papa was hurting you…” _

_Loki chokes on his own spit trying to hold back a laugh. His son is too perceptive for his own good. _

_He hums and gets up with Magni wrapped around him, now blubbering about his bad dream. _

_“Dwarves... Lost a bet… What even is that? …itches,” Loki catches through his murmuring and sighs. He told Thor to get rid of that silly Midgardian book._

_He makes his way back to their bedchamber where Thor is now wearing pyjamas, thank the Norns, and at his questioning look Loki just shakes his head. _

_Loki sits on the bed with Magni in his lap and leans back._

_“See, darling? No stitches,” he says, and lets Magni move his head up and down and side to side as he makes sure his precious Mama hasn’t gotten hurt. _

_“Papa, come here,” Loki tells Thor a bit too sternly. Thor moves closer to them, brow rising._

_“What’s wrong with our brave little warrior?” he asks gently, stroking Magni’s hair. He’s a bit startled when Magni tries to move away but settles his hand at his son’s back instead._

_“He heard noises,” Loki says. “It sounded like you were hurting Mama.” He gives Thor a_ very _pointed look. _

_Thor’s eyes widen as realization dawns and he splutters. Loki holds back giving him the satisfaction of seeing how hilarious he’s finding this as well._

_“I’m not hurt, see?” _

_Magni’s tears have stopped flowing but he’s still sniffling, satisfied to see that Loki hasn’t sustained any injuries. When he turns his gaze to look at Thor he gives him an adorable little baby glare and Loki wants to cover him in kisses._

_“I would never hurt your mother, Magni,” Thor says reassuringly. Like Loki, Magni can’t help but believe him when he speaks like that, and Loki can feel him start to relax in his arms. _

_“Okay,” he says, voice still hoarse from all his crying. But his eyes start drooping and Loki and Thor watch as Magni yawns wide and long._

_Loki sighs and lies back in bed, a little boy still wrapped around him. His hands haven’t let go of him since he saw Loki and something in Loki thinks he might need to start distancing himself from his son, just to teach Magni more independence. He can’t be clutching at Mama’s robes forever._

_He curls sideways so Magni’s weight doesn’t rest fully on him and sighs once more when he feels Thor’s warmth behind him, arms wrapping around them both, completely secure. _

_When he falls asleep he feels warm._

\---

“You can’t be serious,” Magni says.

Loki’s hand is stretched out in front of him as he offers Magni what he was asking for yesterday.

“I thought it’s what you wanted?” Loki asks, barely holding in a laugh.

“Just-” Magni steps forward and lowers Loki’s hand. They’re in plain view of a few ladies who have come early to claim the good seats at the arena before it starts filling up.

“Stop waving it around like it’s a flag,” Magni says, his glare made significantly less intimidating by the flush of embarrassment on his cheeks.

“Norns, why do you always have to embarrass me?” he murmurs. He looks down at where his hand is wrapped around Loki’s wrist, staring for a few moments at the panties Loki’s still holding like it’s personally wronged him.

Loki guesses in a way it has. Thor’s dried come is all over it after all, not Magni’s.

Magni bites his lip and with a deep sigh, swipes the filthy knickers from Loki’s hand and tucks it in his pocket. 

“This sucks,” Magni says.

“You’re welcome,” Loki says, grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a long one but mmmmmmmmm


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h-hewwo?  
*immediately killed by shadow people*

_  
Loki stirs awake, head still damp with sweat where it rests on Thor’s shoulder. Thor wraps his arms around him gingerly, moving slow, mindful of how fragile his body must be feeling after the strain it’s been through. _

_Thor feared the worst when Loki woke up near dawn groaning in pain and to the sheets soaked through, thought the dampness would be tinged red. But as he looked closer relief washed over him—short lived, considering the rise of panic which immediately followed as he realized that Loki was in labour. _

_At first Eir and the other healers had kicked him out of their chambers, the firm stares of nine women at his back pushing him out into the corridor where he sat on the cold floor biting his nails and nearly sick with worry. Even through the thick stone walls he could hear Loki moaning in pain as contractions ran through his body as it prepared to deliver life into the world for the first time. _

_Thor sat outside as long as he could, reluctantly respecting the Aesir tradition of leaving childbirth to the realm and skills of women. And skillful they were, with Eir herself taking charge as midwife. Loki was in good hands, Thor told himself. After all, Eir had been the one to deliver Thor when it was Frigga’s time. _

_But the last image he had of Loki, his eyes wide with fear and arm stretched out to Thor before the healers gathered ‘round him kept replaying in his mind, the guilt of leaving him behind eating up at Thor. He knew he wasn’t actually abandoning him and they would be together soon, but he couldn’t withstand the separation. His skin felt too tight for his body and his mind kept spinning horrifying images. What if something went wrong? How could Thor ever live with himself?_

_He barely lasted a couple hours until, at a particularly painful-sounding moan, he burst through their door and nearly knocked its hinges off in his haste to kneel by Loki’s side. Taking his shaking hand and laying a gentle kiss to his sweaty temple, Thor took the full force of Loki’s harsh grip and barely winced. He caught the fond roll of Eir’s eyes as Loki threw very colourful curses at him to which he readily agreed._

_The labour was long, Eir told him, one of the longest she’d ever been a part of in recent memory. Thor already knew as much, but great relief washed over them all when by the end of it they found their little boy to be whole and hale, not a single imperfection on his pink wrinkly face as he drew his first breath and began to shriek. _

_As soon as Eir cut the cord, Loki promptly lost consciousness from his exhaustion but not before Eir laid their baby on his bare chest, mother and child briefly reunited after such a painful separation. Thor allowed a few tears to slip onto his cheeks as he held their newborn close to them, supporting Loki’s arms when they grew weak. Together they held him, their beautiful little prince._

_Now, Thor looks across their bed to where the prince sleeps in his bassinet, still yet unnamed. But Thor already knows he would give him the world._

_Loki moans as he stirs, voice hoarse from hours spent in unimaginable pain. Thor squeezes him gently and Loki sighs. As he wakes fully, Thor can feel him tense up until he’s shaking in his arms._

_“Loki?” Thor asks, voice low._

_Loki sobs, hands reaching up to cover his face in shame. _

_“I-I’m sorry,” he says, muffled voice thick from weeping._

_Thor doesn’t know what to say. Sorry for what? He gives Loki time to find his words, fingers combing through matted hair and gently detangling the dark strands as he waits. Thor’s found that in all their years together, sometimes Loki just needs time, doesn’t always need Thor to chase after him over every little thing. Thor has learned to accept this and to trust that no matter what, Loki will always come back to him. That they’ll always find their way back to each other._

_Sniffling, Loki rubs his eyes and tries to get ahold of himself._

_He says, so faintly Thor almost misses it, “It’s a monster, isn’t it.”_

_Thor shifts so that he leans to one side and cups Loki’s cheek, turning his head slowly so that their eyes meet. He feels his heart ache at the sight of his poor brother, still achingly beautiful even with his eyes red from his tears and exhaustion clear on his face._

_Thor can’t help but lean closer and meet their lips in a slow kiss. He lets it speak for him, hopes the gentle press of their lips tells Loki all he needs to know. He feels Loki relax against him._

_Pulling away, Thor says, “He’s perfect.”_

_Thor watches as Loki’s teary gaze darts to his. Despite the uncertainty he sees in his eyes, nearly black in the darkness of the room, he can see that Loki believes him._  
  
\---

“It would be prudent to act quickly, Your Majesty,” Tyr says as everyone packs up to leave the council room.

“Haven’t you heard, Tyr? Meeting adjourned,” Thor says, frustration lacing his tone. 

“Thor,” Tyr says. Thor stops fiddling with his papers and turns to face him.

Tyr is an old friend. So old that he was General of the army for Thor’s father, and his father before him. Thor trusts his counsel because he is a wise man, but honestly he can’t always be expected to be mulling over the next political move especially the night before one of Asgard’s major tournaments, but Tyr seems to think otherwise. 

“If we don’t decide soon, Asgard will only be complicit,” Tyr says grimly. He’s always grim, Thor muses, but it probably comes with the job.

“I know,” Thor says. Just as they had settled the matter with the Elves, which turned out to be a petty issue in hindsight, a civil war in Nidavellir has threatened a blockade in all exports and imports. Being an essential trading realm for all the Nine, it could lead to serious implications and even uprisings. As their system’s arbitrator, Asgard must act soon lest they risk more discontent. Knowing history will be looking back at King Thor’s actions to see how he resolves this conflict has him second guessing every decision. 

So he does what he always resorts to when he feels uncertain about anything. He seeks Loki.

It’s nearly supper so he suspects Loki may have already settled down in the hall. He begins to head in that direction, but he slows down his quick pace as he realizes just what it is he’s doing. He’s running away like a coward. 

And yet the familiar reassurance he usually turns to has been decidedly absent lately, like his family is drifting from him. To go to them now would only show them how much he’s become affected as well, like he’s weak. Unreliable. Not the strong pillar a father and husband should be. He gulps, feels sweat gathering on his brow despite the cool air as his mind turns to thoughts he’s been avoiding. The voices at the back of his mind have grown louder, whispering suspicions, disgusting, unspeakable, ones, about what could be going on between...

He catches a head of dark hair slipping into the feasting hall and follows after it.

Wrapping a hand around a green-sleeved arm he turns Loki around only to see that. That’s not Loki.

“Your Majesty?” the lady asks, tone questioning even as she curtsies. Thor lets go of her and murmurs an apology. He doesn’t think he’s seen her around before.

“Sorry, I thought you were someone else,” he says sheepishly.

The girl blushes and he admits it’s quite appealing, but only because she has such an uncanny resemblance to Loki in his other form. But she isn’t Loki; Thor would know.

Still he squints at her, probably a bit rude for a king to act around an unsuspecting lady, but she only stands there and lets him, perfectly happy to be the target of Thor’s attention albeit under suspicion. 

“This is Lady Gala.”

Thor turns to look at his son who is walking toward them with a smug little smile. Thor bristles at the mannerisms Magni’s absorbed from Loki because he knows he hasn’t conducted himself so brazenly since he was a youth.

Magni wraps an arm around her waist and Gala’s flush darkens and she ducks her head down, curtain of dark hair obscuring her face.

Thor raises a brow and darts his gaze back to Magni, who despite his body language is looking down at Gala with an expression Thor can’t quite decipher.

“Well met, Lady Gala,” Thor says kindly, attempting to extinguish the awkwardness he feels rising up.

Magni’s grown up to be quite the handsome young man—Thor doesn’t expect any less from his and Loki’s son—and so he’s gained his own fair share of admirers, men and women alike. He remembers one time spending days preparing himself to give Magni the talk about respecting other people’s bodies and their consent, and that he had to be careful and use protection, and to never make assumptions and to refrain from being too promiscuous—he was a prince after all and everyone would be privy to every detail about what went on in his bedchambers whether he wanted them to or not.

But the time never came. Thor was so relieved when Loki told him Magni came to ask him such questions his knees nearly gave out.

Magni was apparently not eager to share his bed with just anyone, to Thor’s surprise. He knew being crown prince held a kind of appeal to people, and it was—at least it was what he once told himself—unavoidable that such a name would invite someone new into his bed nearly every week.

“You’ll be joining us for supper, I expect?” he asks Gala, kindly. He hopes he’ll be seeing more of her.

“Why, I would be honor-“

“Actually Gala was just about leaving,” Magni says.

She lifts her head and catches Magni’s eyes, but Magni only blinks at her, lazy smile framing his face.

“Ah yes, Your Majesty. Apologies, but I must decline your invitation,” she says, voice hollow.

With a curtsy to Thor and then to Magni, she stiffly exits the hall. Thor watches her go, about to ask what the Hel that was all about, but Magni’s already located his mother. Thor watches distantly as he kisses his cheek before settling down at his usual spot, one hand on the table. 

\---  
__

_Thor sighs for what feels like the hundredth time in so many hours, taking off the heavy crown the Elders insist he wears when holding court. Loki wouldn’t stop laughing the first time he saw Thor wearing it, but any attempt at pushing back on Asgard’s traditions was met with considerable obstinacy. Thor knows he already owes the Elders a great favour, allowing for his and Loki’s marriage the way they did._

_It seems like little much has changed even with the passing of Odin. At least that’s what Thor feels, which Loki readily denies. Politics is a slow process, and one cannot expect to see the labour of one day to produce fruit the next. Still, at the beginning of his reign, Thor couldn’t help feeling that perhaps Loki should have been the one to take the throne like he wanted to all those years ago. That perhaps ruling wasn’t meant for him at all. But with time comes experience, and with Loki’s love and his people’s loyalty by his side, he’s grown to fit into this kingly identity. _

_Still, he’d like to think that when he’s taken off his crown at the end of the day, he’s simply-_

_“THOR!” Loki shouts from somewhere in the nursery. Thor bursts into a run immediately, heart beating rapidly at the panicked tone in Loki’s voice. He nearly knocks the door down on his desperate entrance into the room, fully expecting the worst and finding Loki-_

_Loki’s on his knees, arms spread out before him as Magni shakily stands onto his feet and takes one step toward them, then another, and when his foot rises for the next he loses balance and falls on his bum with an adorable thud._

_Thor is still panting from his sudden sprint and he leans back against the wall behind him._

_“He’s walking,” Loki says through a brilliant smile._

_“He’s walking?” Thor says incredulously, still trying to recover from the burst of adrenaline. _

_“He’s _walking_,” Loki says. _

_“Come here baby,” he coos as he picks Magni up, covering fat cheeks with kisses. Magni giggles and the sound of his baby’s laughter has Thor smiling in return until his cheeks ache. He takes in the sight of his little family and feels as if his heart will burst._

_Thor steps toward them and brings Loki into his arms, their son sandwiched in between them. He covers Magni’s cheeks with his own kisses and chuckles at the way he squirms as Thor’s beard brushes over his soft skin._

_“You better not give my son beard burn, Odinson,” Loki says. He’s watching Magni intently, still in awe at his remarkable accomplishment. _

_Thor feels proud as well, but he’s also exhausted. And perhaps he feels a pang of something sad, too. It feels like it was only yesterday when Loki would kick him out of bed in the middle of the night to check on a crying Magni. Loki likes to dote on him during the day, bringing him everywhere with him in the palace. So Thor liked to think that the moments when he would rock Magni back to sleep, gently humming the lullabies Frigga used to sing for her own children, were when he truly got to bond with his son. _

_It won’t be long now before Magni will be running, too. He just hopes it won’t be from them._

_Wrapping an arm around Loki to bring him close, he plants a little kiss to his cheek before rubbing his beard over his skin. He laughs and almost loses his balance when Loki pushes him away, one arm supporting their son. Magni only stares at them curiously and starts babbling. _

__  
\---

“What’s this?” Loki asks. 

He’s sitting at his vanity untangling his hair when Thor walks into the room, still damp and with only a towel around his hips.

“I thought I owed you. For earlier,” he says, busying himself with getting dressed. Loki’s referring to the red ensemble on the bed. Complete with a new fox fur cloak—just in time for winter.

Loki scoffs, and Thor can see his brow scrunching in the mirror as he tackles a difficult knot. Thor’s ruined and quickly replaced enough of his clothing that it’s been a bit of an inside joke for them at this point. But Thor knows Loki won’t complain; he enjoys getting spoiled rotten. Thor was going to give him the crimson robe and leggings, both made from the highest quality velvet Asgard could buy of course, for tomorrow’s festivities anyway. It just happened to coincide with a particular rough fuck. 

When Thor pulls his shirt over his head, he sees Loki walking into the bathroom, raising a beckoning hand. Thor follows him.

\---

_“Loki…” Thor says, voiced strained. _

_He bites his lip as he watches Loki settle down onto his lap and start rubbing their lengths against each other, moaning when Loki leans up at just the right angle to rub Thor’s cock between the wet lips of his pussy. _

_He brings Thor into a filthy kiss, their tongues sliding against each other languorously, their long separation making every touch filled with more desperation than usual. Thor deepens their kiss, swiping his tongue along the insides of Loki’s mouth and chasing the sweetness he finds there, tastes like the rich wine and chocolates Thor gifted him from Vanaheim. Loki whimpers and grinds his arousal harder against Thor’s stomach and Thor barely stops himself from grabbing Loki by his thighs and setting him down on his back to fuck him like he so obviously wants. _

_With a little gasp Loki fits himself over Thor’s cock, moaning at the feeling of being stretched after weeks apart. Pulling away from their kiss he grabs Thor’s shoulders, using them as leverage as he starts moving on his cock, Thor holding his hips to guide his movements but otherwise letting Loki do most of the work. He groans as the tight heat engulfs his cock over and over again, bites his lip at the sight of Loki grinding his hips in a fluid motion before lifting himself up until Thor’s cock slips nearly all the way out, just the tip remaining inside, then slamming back down again._

_Loki’s moans louder as he does it again and again, leans forearms onto Thor’s chest so he can bounce up and down faster. He sobs, and Thor smirks lazily, his cock-hungry little brother is so desperate for it, his typically harsh façade softening and tense body loosening in the face of such pleasure. _

_Sometimes Thor feels guilty for thinking of Loki in that way. After all, they’ve only ever been each other’s equals for as long as Thor can remember. But when Loki’s on his lap and squirming for his cock, he can’t help but indulge in such thoughts, allows himself to look at Loki as his meek little wife whose greatest pleasure is to take Thor’s cock in his mouth and in his pussy. And it’s the hazy look that washes over Loki’s eyes when he gets lost in their fuck that lets him indulge in it, like Loki’s in on his dirty little secret too, looks at Thor like he knows exactly what he’s thinking and that he wants it, wants more of it, perhaps even wants it to be true. _

_Thor grits his teeth and tries to will away the orgasm that’s been steadily creeping up on him. He’d never act on those impulses of course, content to keep them as mere fantasy. _

_He tilts Loki’s chin up with two of his fingers to meet their gazes and feels the burn of arousal in his belly flaring at the sight of the tears in Loki’s eyes overflowing and sliding down his pink cheeks. _

_“What’s got you so worked up, love?” Thor teases._

_“Ngh,” is Loki’s coherent answer. Thor holds back a laugh. _

_He groans when Loki leans back and rests his hands on the sheets near Thor’s knees, starts fucking himself on Thor’s cock even harder, head thrown back in pleasure. Thor watches as his cock disappears into Loki’s cunt and grunts at the erotic sight. It’s like his pussy was made for taking his cock, the way pink folds swallow him down all the way to the root before sliding back up and leaving the length of it shinier with juice._

_Loki’s yelps grow louder as he fucks himself faster, and Thor is starting to feel a bit ignored, like Loki only wants to play with his cock and cares not for the man it's actually attached to. Thor knows Loki’s aware of this, the little shit, but just as he’s about to mention as much they hear a door creak open._

_“Oh my god,” Loki gasps. He grabs the sheet closest to them and hastily covers their lower halves._

_“Mama! Mama! Look what I made!” Magni says, running up to the side of the bed. He stops right next to them, and Thor can’t believe this is actually happening right now._

_“Wow!!!” Thor says, overly enthusiastic. “Look at that, Mama,” he adds, pointing at Magni’s… uh, actually Thor isn’t quite sure what it is._

_“That’s beautiful Magni,” Loki says, voice strained. He darts a quick look at Thor and Thor just shrugs. He knew this was bound to happen, they weren’t exactly keen on hiding their lovemaking and haven’t developed enough of a habit to hide it from their son, who’s only recently been allowed to explore the entire palace. They really, _really_ should work on it, judging by the manic look in Loki’s eyes._

_“It’s not supposed to be beautiful!” Magni says sternly. He pouts. “It’s a dragon! You know, the one we saw in Jotunheim?”_

_Thor squints, looking at it closely. It seems to be a mishmash of sticks and bits of paper attached to a rock. But… he does see the dragon now, he supposes, tilting his head to the side._

_Loki clears his throat loudly, and Thor is knocked off his intent observation of Magni’s rock dragon and is again painfully aware of how his cock is still embedded in Loki’s cunt._

_“Then it’s magnificent! Isn’t that right Mama?” Thor asks, catching Loki’s gaze. _

_Gulping, Loki nods and gives their son a shaky little smile, still obviously worked up. _

_“Is that for me?” Loki asks. And Magni nods, though he’s starting to look at them curiously._

_“How come you're sitting on Papa?” Magni asks._

_“Um,” Loki says. A beat passes. _

_“Why don’t you leave that on the bedside table first so we can keep it safe?” Loki says, diverting Magni’s question. When Magni moves to do so, Loki shoves Thor’s shoulders and gives him a look that tells Thor he’s going to be in for it as soon as Magni leaves._

_“Papa just missed your mother so much, Magni,” Thor says, and hopes this works. _

_“So we’re- um- hugging…?” Thor offers, arms wrapping around Loki’s waist. Loki smacks his hand against his forehead and sighs._

_“Ohh,” Magni says, nodding in understanding._

_“I missed you too, Papa!” he adds, smiling up at them brightly and proudly displaying crooked teeth._

_Thor smiles back, and thinks that’s the end of it. But when Magni doesn’t move and simply keeps grinning at both of his parents, he feels panic rising up._

_“Baby,” Loki says, and Magni stands to attention, back straightening._

_“Papa’s been so tired from his journey back, why don’t you be a dear and pick up something to eat from the kitchens? Maybe Fulla can help you?”_

_Eager to help, Magni nods and heads back to the door but before he leaves, Loki calls after him, “And please close the door.”_

_“Okay Mama!”_

_When they hear the door shut firmly, Loki gives him the most vicious look Thor’s ever been at the receiving end of, even worse than that time with the bilgesnipe. Thor grunts as Loki slides off of him in a swift move._

_“Okay,” Loki says. He takes a deep breath and exhales shakily. “That did not just happen.”_

_Thor bites his lip. When Loki darts his gaze down and then back up at Thor, he gives him a disbelieving look._

_\---_

_“Harder,” Loki gasps. Thor grips his hips harder and pistons his hips deeper, eyes squeezing shut at the wave of arousal rushing through him when Loki sobs._

_They’ve been especially careful since last week’s incident, so careful in fact that they’ve abstained from fucking altogether, Loki pushing away from Thor’s advances and Thor too exhausted by the end of the day to return Loki’s. But they've managed to sync up this time, Thor not finding it in himself to resist the longing looks Loki shot him as they worked quietly in the council room._

_He’s got Loki bent over the table, pummeling his pussy, so tight and sweet and soaking around his aching cock. His balls feel full and heavy, having refrained from release for so long, can’t wait to fill Loki up with his come. Loki whimpers and arches his back, nearly wails when Thor starts knocking into his g-spot, feet scrabbling against the floor as he’s hitched back and forth with Thor’s desperate thrusting._

_“Shh,” Thor shushes into his ear, and Loki bites his lip. Thor can see a line of drool dripping down onto his chin and Thor licks at it, has Loki turning his head to meet their lips in a passionate kiss._

_Loki pulls back from him, panting._

_“It’s fine,” he says. His brow scrunches up when Thor’s cock slides deeper inside and he gasps._

_“I-I warded the room,” he says. And Thor allows himself to relax a bit, his desperation easing slightly at Loki’s words. He was expecting a quick and dirty fuck, just to get the edge off of his arousal, but knowing Loki’s taken precautions he allows himself to slow down and enjoy it._

_But when Loki can feel him slow down, he doesn’t appreciate the sharp kick to the shin._  
  
\---

Thor takes his seat next to Loki in his makeshift throne, the arena vibrating from the volume of the audience’s cheers as the second fight begins.

The Norns have blessed them with a beautiful day for bloodsport, Thor thinks sardonically, the sun high in the sky and illuminating thousands of spectating Aesir eager to witness one of Asgard’s more favoured traditions. If all goes well, no one will sustain any fatal injuries, but Thor still thinks it’s a bit barbaric.

For propriety’s sake, he must participate in the first day in order to proceed to the next. It’s all for show since he knows his fellow competitors would willingly take the loss, not daring to challenge the king. He encourages them to give them their best anyways because of course he knows they’ve trained hard to be where they are, and it isn’t as if anyone warned them that the king himself will be competing this year. His decision to participate isn’t without precedent, but it was still unexpected. 

He makes it a worthwhile time for his opponents and doesn’t allow himself to simply take a win unless his partner has learned something valuable they can bring into the next fight. The warrior he faced earlier today fought bravely, a huge smile on her face and her gait confident even as she took the first loss of the tournament. 

Loki darts his gaze to him and quirks a brow, rubbing his belly habitually. The dress fits him in all the right places, accentuating curves that have only gotten richer as the days pass, and Thor tries to limit his ogling lest he embarrass himself in front of their court by slobbering all over his regalia. 

He lets his eyes wander anyways and appreciates how the cut of the collar bares Loki’s pale throat and collarbones, strikingly clear of the marks Thor knows are there. He’ll have to remedy that immediately, he thinks. His gaze drifts even lower until it lands on the swell of Loki’s little tits pressing against the fabric and he feels his cock twitch. He clears his throat. Red looks good on him.

“Have you ever considered _acting_ like you might lose? Just to spice things up,” Loki murmurs. He raises a hand to his mouth and faints a yawn.

Thor huffs, facing scrunching up in mock concern. “And make a fool of myself in front of thousands?” 

He spreads his legs and leans back in his seat, enjoys how Loki’s eyes catch the movement. 

Loki’s pregnancy has made him nearly insatiable. Thor isn’t exactly complaining, but he does wonder if it's clouding his wife’s thinking, seems oblivious to the fact that Thor's aware of his illicit affair. It seems the King of Asgard’s cock is apparently not enough to satisfy him—needs the prince’s too. It makes Thor sick to think too long on it. 

What he saw in the library that day was only more proof to fuel his suspicions, but it isn’t like he wants to catch them, to go out of his way to stop them in the middle of—what, exactly? What would he say? If he were to mention it now or later, would Loki even tell him the truth? If it’s indeed all just speculation, how will he ever expect Loki to look at him the same way? Their perfect little family ruined in a single moment. 

Unless he has substantial proof, then he will figure an appropriate response. Otherwise it’s just a disgusting byproduct of an overactive imagination. And a frankly unhealthy obsession he has with controlling Loki, possessing him entirely. It’s an inclination that’s he’s slowly accepted has always been inside of him, hidden away like the shameful thing it is. He and Loki are equals in every way. Even now.

They watch silently as the competitor before them drops to his knees, screaming in pain until his partner knocks him out with the pommel of his sword. The rest of the arena roars.

\---

_“How come frost giants are blue but Mama isn’t?” Magni asks him one day._

_Thor looks up from where he’s currently trying to decipher his old history texts. Magni’s tutors assigned him to write an account of Asgard’s history, and what better way to learn the true story than from the king himself? _

_So here they sit in one of the offices facing the gardens, doors left wide open to allow a steady breeze of early spring air to filter in. It has Thor wanting to get up and stretch, to summon Mjolnir and take flight like he used to as a youth and simply take a break from his responsibilities. But he has a son now. A son that needs a responsible and present father. Despite being a little rusty on his academics, Thor took himself up to the task as an exercise to get back on Magni’s good side._

_He’s like his mother, Thor thinks. One day he’s laughing uproariously on Thor’s shoulders as they pretend Magni is a terrifying fire demon from Muspelheim, and the next he’s giving Thor the cold shoulder for seemingly no reason. _

_Well, there tends to be one consistent reason._

_The other night when Magni knocked on their door, blubbering about his nightmare, Thor felt a great pang of guilt from exposing him to that silly Midgardian tale about Dwarves sewing Loki’s mouth shut. The story didn’t even go into gory detail about it, but Thor overlooked the potential of little Magni’s bright imagination and it seemed to have shaken him more than Thor anticipated. Thor silently cursed himself for the blunder and now here he is trying to ameliorate that little hiccup because Magni is too overprotective of his Mama._

_“When Grandpa Odin brought Mama back from Jotunheim during the War, he turned his skin into the colour of the Aesir,” Thor says patiently. He smiles at Magni, but Magni is staring intently at the illustration of a Jotun ambassador and an Aesir lady._

_“Why?” Magni asks. Thor tries to keep his smile up. Magni is at the wonderful age where he’s decided everything new he learns is deserving of that question. And, as his responsibility as his father, Thor must answer them regardless of how ridiculous they are._

_“Because…” Thor starts. This one is certainly difficult. How does one not paint Odin as a monster while also not concealing the truth? _

_Magni looks up at him and his blue-green eyes, so like his mother’s, shining from curiosity is compelling Thor to tell the truth._

_“Because Grandpa Odin was afraid of Jotnar, and he thought so was everyone else in Asgard. So when he brought Mama here he wanted people to feel safe,” he says._

_Magni’s eyebrows scrunch up and a hand scratches his chin as he mulls over this answer._

_Before Magni can fully process what that means, Thor clarifies, “Grandpa Odin made mistakes, son. We all do. He thought the Jotnar were monsters, but he just didn’t know that, even though they look different, they’re just like you or me on the inside.”_

_At that, Magni nods slowly as he processes what that means. He sniffs and looks back down at the illustration._

_“Does that mean Mama can go back to being blue?”_

_Thor chuckles. His son has a very interesting thought process._

_“Why yes he can, actually,” Thor says, and then adds, a little quieter, “But you’ll be hard pressed to persuade him into doing that.”_

_“Why?” Magni asks. He turns a page of his book, and a picture of Laufey and his family—excluding Loki, of course—covers a whole page. _

_“Um,” Thor says. He thinks about the first time he asked Loki to show him his true skin, and it may have left them occupied in their bedchambers for an unhealthy amount of time. Thor couldn’t help that those markings were so enticing, with the way they wrap around Loki’s neck and down his belly, winding up from his ankles and inner thighs until they end with a flourish right at his-_

_Thor clears his throat. _

_Magni is staring at him curiously. Shaking inappropriate thoughts from his mind, he says, “Your mother prefers wearing the skin he does right now. And should he wish to wear another he will do so as he pleases.” _

_“Oh,” Magni says. “How come I’m not blue, then?” _

_Thor’s lips twitch and he tries to tamp down his minor annoyance. Magni is just a child, he reminds himself, and children are endlessly curious. _

_He tries to rack his mind for some sort of scientific explanation for his son’s question, but for the life of him can’t find a decent answer. Instead, he compromises._

_“You know what, son, I don’t know. And it’s okay to admit when you don’t know something. But that might be a perfect question for your mother or Eir. Master Bragi might even be able to help you,” Thor says. _

_He holds his breath, hoping his reply won’t be met with another “why?”_

_“Okay, Father,” Magni says, and Thor exhales. He considers that a success. _

_Even though they are supposed to be working on Magni’s assignment, Thor tries his best to weave in other, more subtle lessons as well, like sympathy and honesty. He hopes his efforts will not be in vain and that starting with Magni, Asgard’s kings will be fair and kind._

_Just as Thor proposes Magni write about his lineage, his thoughts are interrupted with a “If frost giants are giant then why is Mama small?”_

_Thor sighs._

_\---_

_Magni grows up. He’s at the peak of his youth, brash and clever, has young ladies and lords swooning left and right. But he has eyes on only one person. _

_He was always clinging to Loki as a child and Thor always thought it endearing. He didn’t feel neglected at all that clearly their son had a favoured parent since Thor himself was closer to his own mother than he ever was with Odin. Loki too._

_He was never happier than when he saw them waiting for him on the bridge after weeks of being apart. But eventually Magni stopped waiting with Loki, kept himself at a respectable distance. Unfortunately for him, he hasn’t been as clever as he thinks, like he was sure no one would notice…_

_It had Thor thinking of things that had his stomach turning, had bile rising up his throat. How could he even think of those things? And of his own perfect, beautiful little family? Why ruin all they’ve built by speaking such a thing into existence? _

_He ignores it and hopes it goes away._  
  
\---

The first day passes with usual fanfare. Magni’s own duel was scheduled near the end of the day and Thor thinks it was an appropriate choice, considering it lasted all of five minutes. Thor couldn’t stop himself from wincing when his opponent plead for mercy, only to be cut down by a brutal strike to the chest. He’ll be fine, of course, but it didn’t make it any easier for Thor to watch his usually arrogant son acting so grim in the ring.

It’s the second day and Loki’s nowhere to be found.

Thor shifts in his seat, growing impatient. When the fourth competitor raises her fists to the cheering of the crowds, he asks the page beside him. “Have you seen His Highness?”

“‘fraid not, sire. More wine?”

Thor dismisses him and excuses himself.

He doesn’t know what leads him to the armoury, but his feet take him there anyways. The men patiently waiting for their turns in the ring greet him cordially, and he entertains them briefly, discussing weather and politics and betting pools, until he can no longer hold himself back.

“Have any of you seen Loki?” he asks.

“No, sire,” a young man says, shaking his head.

“We thought he was with you?” a woman asks.

“No, mate,” the man next to her says, he elbows his companion and she hisses, rubbing her arm. “We saw him with the Prince, yeah?”

“Oh yeah,” an older man with an impressive beard says, nodding. “Definitely saw them. Together. The Prince practically dragged His Highness away. Lots of touching, you kno-”

“Thank you,” Thor interjects. He nods stiffly at them and takes his leave.

His stomach turns as he makes his way back in the corridor, steps leading him nowhere in particular until he realizes he never even asked the warriors where they last saw Loki. He curses silently, about to turn back around, when he hears a familiar voice.

“...disappointed. Did you know that? Of course you wouldn’t with the way you’ve been ignoring me.” 

Inching closer, Thor freezes at the words. Don’t disappoint your mother, he told Magni that day at the courtyard. It came out unexpectedly and filled with bitterness—Thor doesn’t know what compelled him to say it, but the uneasy looked that washed over Magni’s eyes after gave him a sense of satisfaction he doesn’t want to dwell too long on.

When he hears Loki’s familiar voice speaking in a low murmur, it feels like someone’s just dumped a bucket of cold water over him. He doesn’t catch what he says.

Magni barks out a bitter laugh. Then he hears, “Mmh. I came so hard with your knickers in my mouth.”

At Loki’s gasp Thor takes another step closer, suddenly furious. His ears are ringing and when finally they’re in his line of sight, his vision hyperfocuses on the way his son has his hands wrapped around Loki’s waist, squeezing and dragging down lower, Loki gripping futilely at his biceps, neither pulling or pushing him away. Loki’s head is tilted up as his mouth is taken in a sloppy kiss, eyes squeezed shut and cheeks pink.

Thor feels nausea hit him like a wave as he watches them, watches Magni dip his head low and drag wet kisses along Loki’s neck and Loki tips his head back, bites his lip. 

He knows he needs to break them apart, let them know his fury… but he stands paralyzed, stiff and unmoving, only his eyes tracking Magni’s hands when they grab Loki’s shoulders and forces him onto his knees. He’s careless, Thor thinks distantly, to be doing this out in the open where anyone can walk on them. But perhaps it’s what he wants.

And Thor doesn’t know what Loki wants, either, letting his son treat him like a- like a… Thor winces. 

Magni hisses as he grabs Loki’s hair, messing it up and roughly pushing his face against the hardening tent of his trousers, grinding against it. Loki only moans and opens his mouth to suck a wet patch through the fabric.

Shakily Magni undoes his trousers and takes his hard cock out, and Thor feels like he’s going to be sick. Feels even worse when he starts to feel a tug of arousal as Magni starts swiping his cock over Loki’s face, the precome wetting his cheeks and chin, lips slick when they open wide. Loki’s hands are at Magni’s hips but he doesn’t push him away like Thor thinks he’s going to at any moment. He only pulls him closer and tries to suck his cock into his mouth, but Magni tuts and wraps his hand around it, Loki’s tongue swiping little kitten licks over his fingers instead.

“Think you deserve this?” he hisses. 

Loki looks up at him with wide eyes and frowns. He nods hesitantly. 

Magni grunts and starts stroking his cock. He has Loki’s hair in his hand and is gripping at just the right distance so the tip of his cock makes contact with his lower lip with every stroke. 

“You’re disgusting. A glorified whore. Can’t get enough of it, can you? Have to get it from your own _fucking son_,” he says, voice cracking at the end. He says it with so much disdain Thor is almost moved to action, feels the rising need to defend Loki and protect him from their son who’s acting like- like a monster. 

But Loki only whines and opens his mouth wider, sticks his tongue out and stares at Magni desperately. Thor can see his hips wiggling, squirming like he’s- he’s excited, like he agrees with him. Thor bites his lip and wills his arousal to go away, but he feels heat in his belly flare when Loki whines, “Please.”

Thor watches, shocked, as Loki’s hand comes down and disappears into his leggings, can hear how wet he is when he starts stroking his cock, before reaching farther back and starts fingering his pussy, the movements underneath the fabric unmistakable.

Magni moans and slides his cock in Loki’s mouth, the tip at first and then sheathing more of it, going in, in, stretching Loki’s lips, until Loki’s throat produces an obscene click as he takes his son’s cock all the way inside, nose pressed firmly against coarse hair. Magni throws his head back and grunts before pulling nearly all the way back out. He starts thrusting in Loki’s mouth shallowly, hands gripping the back of his head so Thor can only see dark hair jerking back and forth to the movement of Magni’s hips. 

Magni pulls his cock out and begins jacking off in hard strokes, Loki watching it all with a hazy look in his eyes, licks his lips like he wants more. Magni groans and grabs Loki’s chin until it’s tilted up toward him and comes in quick bursts on his face. Loki gasps as strips of white paint ruddy cheeks and a healthy puddle forms on his tongue where he has it sticking out, eager to swallow up his own son’s come. He pulls his tongue back into his mouth and the sound of him swallowing wetly is deafening. 

Loki moans happily and squirms when Magni starts rubbing his softening prick over his face and spreading his come all over, making an even bigger mess. Loki catches his cockhead between swollen lips and sucks hard, cheeks hollowing, but Magni hisses and pushes him away. He pushes too hard and Loki has to catch himself before he falls on his back, panting, eyes still hazy. 

When Loki goes to shakily stand, Thor backs away stiffly until his back hits the wall behind him. He clenches his fists hard, tries to find the resolve within himself to just go. 

Disgust and arousal swirl within him in a tangled mess, can’t even begin to parse what to do next, heart beating loud and fast in his ears. His skin feels too tight and his muscles won’t move, even as he wills them to take the first step forward and make himself known to them, to- to tell them he saw everything. To yell and shout that he knew it _he fucking knew it_. 

But he doesn’t. Instead, he flees.

\---  
__  
“Are you alright?”

_“Why would you ask?” Loki says._

_“I just…” Thor scratches the back of his head. That was odd. It takes a lot for someone like him to simply collapse like that. Perhaps it was something they ate, but he doesn’t feel sick. Still, if it could do that to Thor then easily Loki would be affected as well, especially having a considerably different physiology despite what his appearance would indicate._

_“Are you sure?” he asks Loki. _

_Loki rolls around on their bed to face Thor, still nude. He gives Thor a lazy little look and turns back around so that Thor’s staring at his ass._

_“Peachy,” Loki murmurs, looking over his shoulder. _

_Thor huffs and gets on the bed to join him. When he asks why Loki’s already cleaned himself up, Loki ignores him in favour of wrapping his arms around his neck and leaning in for a gentle kiss. _

_\--- _

_When he tells Magni the truth and he accepts his apology, he’s never been more relieved in his life. He’s cut it at the root before he’s ever given it the chance to blossom._  
  
\--- 

It’s the third and final day of the tournament and Thor sits tense in his makeshift throne, hands gripping the armrests until his knuckles turn white. He feels the wood splinter under the force.

Loki sits oblivious by his side, still in his velvet red, as if telling all the world that he belongs to Thor like he didn’t just let their son rub his come onto his face yesterday. Thor hasn’t been able to look him in the eyes since. 

There are only a few competitors left, and Thor’s own partners have taken their losses without any fuss and have backed out well before their scheduled duel. Suddenly he doesn’t care for propriety and is glad they’ve withdrawn. He wouldn’t have hesitated to cut them all down. 

Loki shifts in his seat as the horns blare for the next competitor. This will be the last duel before the one which will determine this year’s champion and Thor is already itching to get back into the ring. He knows it isn’t fair that he’s managed to make his way into a long-coveted position to face the prince in the arena, took someone’s place just because he decided on a whim to join for the first time in decades. But he doesn’t regret it because he knows, deep down, it wasn’t merely a whim.

Magni enters the ring, arms raised high and roaring with the crowd, spittle flying and a rabid look in his eyes to the cheer of thousands of Aesir ever loyal to their charismatic crown prince. Thor feels like he’s watching a mockery of his younger self. 

Magni’s competitor, a warrior named Deimos, is at least a foot taller and nearly twice as wide, but Magni, damn him, doesn’t seem cowed at all. When they take their positions, the horn blares once more and the clash of their swords reverberates in the arena through the audience’s cries. 

As Thor suspected, only a handful of minutes in and Deimos is already on his knees, hands empty and clasping in front of himself in supplication. When Magni bops his nose with the tip of his sword, Thor hears Loki huff a laugh next to him. Thor grits his teeth.

He stands to go to the armoury and have this senseless game finished with once and for all. He’s going to teach Magni a lesson. 

But before he leaves Loki catches him with a hand on his shoulder. Loki blinks at the vicious glare on Thor’s face but doesn’t mention it.

“Don’t let him provoke you into doing something stupid,” Loki says. Thor could laugh.

Stepping closer, Loki wraps his arms around Thor’s neck and Thor’s hands instinctively rest on his hips. Loki nuzzles his bearded cheek, completely disregarding how they’re in full sight of everyone in the arena, and Thor inhales his sweet scent, reassured by his warm presence. For just a second he closes his eyes and lets himself pretend that everything is perfect. 

Leaning up Loki presses his mouth to Thor’s ear and he shivers when he gives the lobe a playful bite.

“Don’t disappoint me,” he breathes teasingly. He moves away and back to his seat, leaving Thor cold. 

\---

He straps on the final piece of his armour—lightweight—and steps out before the horn even sounds to summon his presence. 

Its belated blow is muted by the tremendous roar of thousands of Asgardians before him, nearly all of them standing as they cheer passionately for their king. Thor waves a friendly hand to them and rubs the back of his neck, and it causes the intended wave of laughter at his bashful display. Their king is so kind and humble; he’s like one of them, really, a man of the people.

But the sight of the prince standing in the ring before him provokes such animosity inside him he’s almost surprised. What is he doing? This is his son, his sweet little boy.

Thor closes up on him, stepping slow, giving him ample opportunity to back down and withdraw. But Magni only adjusts his stance and brandishes his dual daggers like he’s fully expecting Thor to just take his position and begin their duel just like that, like he’s been waiting for this moment his entire life. 

Does Magni not know he’s nowhere near powerful enough to best Thor? The glint in his eyes tells Thor that no, he doesn’t, stupid boy. Thor grits his teeth and scowls. He wants a fair fight? He’ll give him a _fair fucking fight_.

Thor rushes at him without any warning and brings his sword down, hard. Magni ducks out of the way and shoulders Thor in the chest to unbalance him, but when he only bounces back he shoots Thor an incredulous look and Thor barks out a laugh.

A muscle in Magni’s jaw twitches and he glares at his father. Thor prepares himself to go on the offensive, keeping mind of his left side which he’s noticed Magni tends to favour. But Magni’s expression shifts into an irritable smirk and Thor watches as he spreads his arms wide and opens his hands, the clanking of his daggers echoing in the arena when it clatters to the ground.

Thor raises a brow but doesn’t hesitate to drop his own weapon. It lands forgotten in a poof of dust.

Shrugging his shoulders, Thor raises his fists and barely ducks down in time to avoid a hard swing from Magni’s right, can feel his hair shifting from the force of it. In retaliation Thor goes for his stomach and it knocks the air out of Magni and has him staggering back. Thor growls, the faint smirk still framing his son’s lips is wearing his patience of this game thin. So he throws a fierce punch right in his smug fucking face and relishes in the familiar feel and sound of bone cracking under his knuckles.

Magni curses and lands on his ass, holding onto his broken nose. Thor surges toward him and Magni raises his arms in front of himself in defense. He feels his heartbeat skip at the vulnerable display but he ignores it, can only hear the rush of blood in his ears as adrenaline courses through him. 

He drags Magni up by his collar, feels the fabric tear under the force, Magni’s legs kicking out at Thor. He pulls him close until they’re but a few inches apart and snarls in his face. Magni cowers even as he glares at his father, hands scrambling at Thor’s in a poor attempt to loosen himself from his grip, but Thor doesn’t budge.

“Stop,” Thor says, quiet so only Magni can hear.

Magni keeps scrambling and he steps hard onto Thor’s foot, but Thor kicks him away and shakes him, tried to shake some sense back into his stubborn idiot of a son.

“_Stop this, Magni_,” he hisses.

Finally Magni stops struggling and looks him in the eyes, glare fading away into a look that speaks to something deep within Thor. His grip loosens, and all of a sudden he can only see his dear little boy standing before him, afraid of his own father, can only see himself-

Magni takes him between his hands and slams his forehead against his. Thor grunts at the impact but before he can steady himself he’s being pushed onto his back, fists raining down upon him. Thor wills his muscles to move and defend himself, but his body responds sluggishly, like it can't bring itself to do more harm than he’s already caused. 

At a particularly brutal swing to his jaw his head whips sharply to the side. He tastes the unfamiliar tang of his own blood.

Magni snarls above him and raises a fist high and Thor finally jerks his hands in front of him, but the blow never lands. Thor peaks an eye open and sees Magni frozen in position, a faint green glow surrounding his body. Only Magni’s eyes are moving, darting side to side in confusion. It’s like a mockery of the day at the training yard with the way they’re positioned and with Loki’s conveniently timed interruption. 

But it feels definite this time. Thor can’t help but feel like he’s made a terrible mistake.

A beat later the horn sounds. Thor can feel its vibrations where he still lies on his back, and distantly he notices the hush that’s covered the arena like a thick blanket. A voice announces that it’s a draw.

Stiffly, he gets up and pushes Magni off of him, catches him before he topples onto his side. Dusting himself off, he looks up to the stands to see Loki staring down at him, expression indecipherable.

\---

Thor heads straight to the stables. He fits his saddle over Skinfaxi and as soon as he’s at a distance from the palace, takes off in a gallop.

He has no destination in mind, just needs time to-to just _think_ quietly. By himself. His reality has just upended itself and he hasn’t even given himself enough time to sit down and figure out what to _do_. He feels nausea rising up in him and slows down into a more reasonable pace, but it doesn’t stop thoughts from straying to the image of Loki on his knees, Magni standing before him-

Thor reigns Skinfaxi to a complete stop and squeezes his eyes shut. 

What if…

_No_. 

He focuses on other images of Loki instead. Beautiful, clever, stubborn and ever the lovelier for it. The way they mould so perfectly together, body and mind. Soulmates. Thor can’t imagine ever living without him, would rather die than live in a world without him. He’s promised himself he’ll never let Loki suffer ever again, and he’s been doing a fantastic job of it, if he’s being honest. Until now.

What does Loki want? Thor should ask him, but he fears he already knows the answer. It’s something Thor can’t- he winces- _he can’t give in_ to such a perversion. It’s- it’s _sick_. Why is he even trying to rationalize it? 

No. There is no compromise to be found here. There is no plausible middle ground that can satisfy everyone. Whatever action he takes will make him a monster regardless. 

He’s tried to do everything right and it all still manages to blow up in his face.

As the sun sets, he thinks about Loki again. He doesn’t think he’s ever stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BBQ party details
> 
> location: my backyard  
time: in a week  
dress code: thot appropriate  
gifts: yes 
> 
> pls bring snacks appropriate for a spitroast


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeehaw
> 
> (sorry 4 the delay i was looking up how to use exclamation marks)

“_Ouch!_”

“Stop moving.”

Magni glares up at Loki from where he’s currently sitting at the edge of his bed. He had immediately stormed away to his chambers after Loki’s spell faded, bypassing the healing wards and feeling utterly humiliated. 

Loki wouldn’t have it, however, and now here he sits getting his bloody nose fixed up, something he’d be willing to do it himself if he knew it wouldn’t make his injury worse. And he’d have to pass off getting the opportunity to get Loki’s hands on him. 

“Ugh… _Ow!_ That one was on purpose!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

His mother stands between his spread thighs as he tends to his injury. When he parts them just the barest inch wider, he gets another stab of pain for it. He’s certain this procedure doesn’t require so much pinching.

Cool fingers brush over his face, stroking his cheek tenderly and he lets out a weary sigh as he lets his eyelids droop shut. The pain is mostly concentrated on his face, but the fatigue cuts deep to his bones, his exhaustion stemming from something beyond physical. Perhaps he’s gone too far today. 

No. _He_ isn’t the one who approached this like some base creature. It’s true Magni had been careless that day in the library, but that could have been as good a time as any for his father to look him in the eyes and confront him once and for all, to admit that his little confession that day was only ever meant to deter Magni. But he knows that would have also meant admitting his failure, and the king of Asgard is unused to failure of this degree. 

Magni assumed the king of Asgard wasn’t a coward either. And now the sliver of deference he unwillingly clings to threatens to slip away every second he goes unpunished, every time Thor looked him in the eyes and did nothing. 

_Real_ men took what they wanted when they wanted it. He isn’t ashamed to admit he relished every filthy second Thor stayed to watch his own son using his little wife like a common whore. 

Win or lose, Thor would never have come out on top. After all, only a sick man, a father of the worst kind imaginable would dare to cause such violence to his own blood, especially in front of thousands. And had it gone the other way it would have all been the same. Magni was doing Asgard a service by proving to them their king was weak; too weak to have even recognized Magni had tricked him… 

He’s shaken from his thoughts when the throb of pain from his broken nose eases, seidr enveloping him like a cool veil as bone and cartilage realign.

“There. All better,” Loki says. 

Magni opens his eyes and meets his gaze, and for a moment they are silent. 

He wishes he took the time to hone some skill in the telepathic arts, what with the way Loki’s looking at him now near indecipherable. Only when he’s fucking him does he see his mother with all his walls down, but otherwise he’s still an enigma, to his severe irritation. It’s a useless effort; is he not aware Magni already knows what he is?

What he doesn’t expect is for Loki to stoop down and plant a little kiss on the tip of his nose. It brings back memories of the hundreds of times he’s done it before, when Magni was a child am injuries were a daily occurrence. His stomach drops.

If Thor were to decide a punishment, it would very likely be separation; an indefinite banishment. Cast him away like an unwanted pet after he’s proven he’s past his usefulness, just like Odin with his own firstborn. The irony of it all, especially with how prudent Thor was. All that effort proven to be an utter failure.

Panic rises inside him as he realises it could very well mean he’ll never see Loki again. He wouldn’t know what to do with himself if that became the case. He thinks he would waste away.

He pulls Loki into the wide V of his legs, yearning for his familiar touch. When he doesn’t get pushed away, he wraps his arms around Loki’s waist and presses his cheek against his round stomach, listening to the tiny heartbeat. And what of this child? He’s mostly teased at it being his, of course, but it most likely isn’t. All the same, they’ll be just another person he’s going to be letting down. He won’t even be there to see them grow.

Despair washes over him. Magni muffles a sob against Loki’s stomach and startles when fingers start combing through his hair, detangling the strands carefully. He’s still filthy and stinks of sweat, but it doesn’t stop his mother. 

“I’m sorry,” he says it muffled against velvet. When Loki doesn’t reply, he leans back to look at him and sniffles.

“I said I’m sorry,” he says louder, voice cracking. 

Loki tucks a strand of hair behind his ear and plants another kiss to his forehead. Magni’s frown deepens. He expects Loki to push him away at any moment, to snap him out of it and tell Magni to get ahold of himself, tell him that this could have all been prevented if only Magni weren’t so sick inside even if doing so meant implicating Loki as well.

But that isn’t what happens. 

“Don’t cry, baby,” Loki murmurs. 

Magni blinks blurry eyes as he’s pushed to sit further on the bed and gets a lapful of Loki, who pushes Magni’s face against his chest with a firm hand at the back of his head. Magni huffs but lets himself be shifted around.

“Do you want Mama to make you feel better?” he asks. 

Magni looks up at him in amusement, resting his chin on his chest. He was so sure Loki would finally put his foot down and let him wallow alone in his own despair like he probably deserves. He has the chance to enact Magni’s punishment himself, but he doesn’t see spite and disgust he expects in his mother’s gaze, meeting glittering eyes and a playful smirk. 

He shakes his head clear of the rousing suspicion he feels from being brushed off so easily despite the gravity of their situation. Reminds himself has the most desired person in all of Asgard in his lap. His mother may be all posture and diplomacy when he’s playing caricature of queen, but Magni’s seen despite it all how people look at him, showing deference to his face only to leer at his back. How Thor looks at him with so much admiration and respect but with an undercurrent of something darker. And Magni would know what that something is; feels like it’s the only thing he’s known for certain for as long as he can remember. He reminds himself Loki is the reason he’s here now—in every sense. He still calls him Mother, but he’s become so much more.

“No?” Loki asks. “But Mama knows how to make you feel good all over.”

Loki wraps his arms around his neck and grinds down, his ass pushing against Magni’s growing arousal. He should feel at least a modicum of shame, to do this so quickly after… after. But as always in the presence of Loki, with a deep yearning for a comforting touch, his resolve wears thinner by the second until he’s grasping at Loki’s hips and helping him grind down on his cock.

Loki breathes out a little gasp, and Magni rushes up to capture his mother’s lips in a wet kiss. He bites Loki’s lip, just a teasing pressure, feels Loki’s warm breath brush over his cheek, can smell the rich scent of wine and the candied sweets Loki favours. He’s been glutting himself lately, in a way he thinks no one would notice. But Magni has, can feel under his touch Loki’s softness, so different from only a few months ago. He feels the arousal sitting low at the base of his spine flaring as his touches grow insistent.

Pulling back, Magni says, “Mama… Mama it hurts. Please.” He grasps the globes of Loki’s ass hard and spreads them wide.

“I need it,” he whines.

“What do you need, baby? Where does it hurt?” Loki gasps, arching his back into Magni’s touch. Magni settles his mouth over a hard nipple straining through the fabric before him and sucks hard. Loki yowls and shudders. 

He untangles one of Loki's arms from his neck and brings a delicate hand to his aching cock, fully hard now, and grunts when Loki squeezes it teasingly.

“Oh dear,” Loki huffs. “Is my baby all swollen down there?”

Magni growls when their clothing gets in the way and he all but shreds Loki’s dress to get at his skin before he remembers he can use his seidr. In a wash of violet, Loki is entirely nude in his lap and his lips twitch. Crimson strains his eyes.

“Hah,” Loki whimpers and he rocks his hips, wipes swollen pussy lips on the tent of Magni’s trousers, leaving it wetter with every slide. “M-maybe Mama’s p-pussy will make you feel better.”

Magni curses and shakily undoes the front of his trousers and takes his cock out, painfully hard from Loki’s words. He guides the length of it to Loki’s folds and groans when Loki takes a seat, the wet heat of his cunt eating up his cock like a hungry mouth. He grits his teeth and grunts when Loki circles his hips, the sound of his slickness moving inside of him and leaking out obscene.

“Mama,” he gasps. “I’m hungry.” 

He tries his best to look like a perfect picture of innocence, as if he doesn’t have his own mother riding his cock in his childhood bedroom. Loki bites his lip and looks down at him before he closes his eyes, casting some unknown spell, and a moment later he winces. Magni looks down and is delighted with what he sees. 

Loki’s nipples have darkened a shade, not obvious at first glance, but Magni knows the difference. Mouth watering in anticipation, he licks his lips and settles them over an aching nub. He hears Loki hiss and then gasp, and Magni groans from deep in his chest when warm liquid bursts into his mouth, a little trickle at first before every hard suckle gets him a mouthful. He nearly comes right then.

He grabs Loki’s ass and encourages him to move, and Loki does, rising up, up on his cock before slamming himself back down with a little wail. Magni grunts when his mouth is dislodged from the movement, and he contents himself with lapping at Loki’s nipple instead, switching to the other one and sucking when he can until Loki’s tits are both leaking his milk, white streaks covering his chest. Too early to be of any use for the babe it’s for, of course, but Magni has hungered for years.

Unsticking his mouth from a breast, Magni groans, “Mama tastes so sweet.” 

He gives the breast before him another hard suck and feels Loki clamping hard around him. Loki lifts himself up, inner muscles clinging to his cock, before roughly slamming back down like he never wants to be empty.

“M-Mama’s pussy is so _fucking tight_,” he gasps.

Loki sobs at the sensation of being simultaneously fucked and milked and it isn’t long before he orgasms with a long groan, brows scrunching up and eyes hazy as his pussy flutters around his son’s cock, the head of it pressed snugly deep inside of him, and his own untouched cock spits out watery come. 

Magni groans at the feel of pussy contracting around him and he pulls out, barely holding back his orgasm, to turn and lay Loki down onto his back. He belatedly remembers to take his own clothing off, only realizing it when he feels how soaked the front of his trousers are with precome and Loki’s slick. 

Spelling his clothing away he kneels in between Loki’s sweet thighs and thrusts into his cunt again, hands gripping the underside of his knees. He sets up a brutal rhythm that has Loki whimpering as he’s shifted back and forth on the mattress. Loki bites his lip around his sounds, one hand supporting his heavy belly while the other grips at the sheets for dear life as Magni starts banging him, cock hitting its mark with every brutal thrust in. 

Loki whines when Magni slows down, and he relishes as each slick slide in and out produces a sickening squelch. Loki tries to lift his hips and meet his with every thrust, but he’s too heavy. And at the sight of Loki being so desperate for it, even with his womb already stuffed full, Magni grunts and comes deep inside Loki’s pussy in hard bursts. Not a beat passes before Loki comes again, wailing at the pleasure than runs through his entire body as he’s filled with his own son’s come. And there’s so much of it, Magni can feel it trickling out of Loki’s soft pussy and onto his thighs, can see in the corner of his eyes Loki’s toes curling where they’re pointing at the ceiling as he’s filled over and over again with each hot burst of come.

He lets Loki’s cunt squeeze more come out of his cock until his orgasm passes. Catching himself on his hands, he carefully pulls his softening cock out and leans back on the bed. Loki lowers his legs but keeps them spread out and he sighs, arms lifting languorously as he stretches.

“Did Mama’s pussy taste good?” Loki teases.

Magni only grunts in response, eyes shut closed, the orgasm having released the tension that has so far been building these last few days. Even fucking Loki’s throat didn’t do much to take the edge off, but now he lets himself relax. He lies there next to his mother, the room silent except for their steadying breaths, exhausted and content just for a moment.

He feels Loki snuggling up against him, throwing a pale leg over his. He sighs and wrapping his arms around him. Magni can feel the wet warmth between his thighs where it presses against his leg, but it’s more reassuring than it is arousing, a sure sign of their joining. He opens his eyes when fingers start tracing idle patterns on his chest, gaze landing on Loki who’s leaning up on an elbow, cheek squished against his palm. Magni gets lost in his mother’s warm expression, the only source of true comfort he’s ever known in his life.

He winces when the hand on his chest reaches up and squeezes his cheek sharply.

“Baby’s been a bad boy,” Loki murmurs. His words are teasing but his tone serious, and Magni braces himself for what’s to come.

“I was trying to explain myself, if you recall, before you so kindly interrupted me,” Magni says, sighing. 

“And what did you want me to do about it?” Loki says sharply, his fond eyes hardening. Magni’s insides twist. The short reprieve only seems to last as long as a satisfying orgasm.

“You… you need to tell Father,” he bites out. Loki scoffs, but before he opens his mouth to interrupt him Magni says, “I know he knows. We’re all quite well aware of- of this.” He gestures lamely at the air in front of him.

His mind whirrs. “But you need to be the one with the final say. He’ll want to punish me, get rid of me like-”

“He isn’t-”

“But I wouldn’t- _can’t_... leave.” 

He searches Loki’s face, feeling suddenly tongue-tied like he has been a lot lately. Has only found himself able to express his intentions through doing. Touching. Like if he opened his mouth it would make it all the more clearer to the both of them how Magni is still a stupid child. And he can’t have Loki thinking that, not anymore.

Loki only gazes at him steadily.

“I-I can’t leave you,” Magni bites out, jaw stiff. Must he spell it out? 

“He wouldn’t dare deny you if you had your say in it. Please, Mother.”

Loki shuts his eyes and Magni holds his breath, waiting.

“I’ll see what I can do.” He doesn’t look at Magni when he says it. 

That isn’t good enough for him.

Magni surges up, hand resting behind Loki’s head to meet their lips in a kiss. Loki sighs into the gentle press of Magni’s mouth and he can feel him soften under his touch, tongues sliding against each other lazily. Magni watches as his mother’s cheeks pinken prettily. It feels like a promise. 

As they separate, Magni says in a hush, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Loki frowns, but he says nothing as he wipes a stray tear from Magni’s cheek.

He stays in his bed that night.

\---  
_  
It’s a happy memory, one he treasures close to his heart like a precious secret. A welcome change from endless blackness._

_It’s a few days after his coming of age. He’s a man, now, and although he’s felt as much for years he is finally deemed the appropriate age to get the respect he’s always deserved. People seem to notice his presence now, no longer the spoiled princeling—though some still view him as such, his mother being the _only_ exception—but the crown prince. The future king. They do not show him the kind of awe usually reserved for Thor, of course. But still it’s an improvement._

_He even tried growing facial hair for the occasion. Ingrid had laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes when he met her with uneven spots of hair speckling his jaw. He felt like an utter fool, standing there while his best friend cackled in his face. Well, he thought it was impressive! _

_Embarrassment coloured his cheeks as she kept howling, bent over at the stomach. He was ready to turn back and shave it all at once, but she had grabbed his wrist and pulled him close, held his scruffy cheeks in her cool hands and pressed full lips against his in what became his first kiss, giggling through the whole thing._

_When they pulled away from each other, something in his eyes must have told Ingrid all she needed to know. They never tried it again._

_His father had gifted him magnificent daggers, made, he was told, by Eitri himself for Prince Magni’s coming of age. _You only get one of them, after all_, were Eitri’s words according to his father. _

_He picked a blade up gently, violet glass so dark it was nearly black. The daggers a pair of the sharpest, deadliest things Magni had ever laid his eyes on, yet they looked like they could shatter with a single touch. He positively loved them. _

_His mother had given him nothing. Nothing that day, at least. Just a promise._

_They were to venture out in the coming days and Loki was going to teach him every spell he wanted to learn, many of which involved the kind of magic his tutors forbade he train with. Despite Asgard’s progress on the front of normalizing the use of magic—considering their rulers, it was bound to happen—many spells are still deeply frowned upon. That Loki deigned Magni was finally ready to try his hand at them… it was the greatest privilege he had ever been bestowed._

_It is the first day he dreams of. They’ve settled far outside the city walls, near one of the smaller waterfalls in the forest. _Your father and I used to favour this spot as youths_, Loki told him with a wink as they made their way to the spot. Magni suppressed a gag. _

_Apparently not well enough, judging by Loki’s burst of laughter. Magni felt heat rising in his cheeks. He didn’t think he had ever heard his mother laughing so freely._

_Now Magni stands before Loki, hand stretched out in front of him and fingers spread wide, eyes shut as he visualizes… he isn’t exactly sure what, to be honest. _

_Loki had gone through the motions with him, and Magni believes he has the practical steps memorized to a T, but elemental magic was never his strong suit. He prefers the quick precision of a dagger or sword, the physicality of a strike landing its target. Rarely is his seidr used for offence. He’s long associated the elements with chaotic destruction, having no purpose but to push and push until it smooths the roughest edges and lays flat entire forests. But Magni supposes it has its own beauty and that is what he wants to capture now._

_“If you’re lucky you’ll never need to use this technique,” Loki tells him, like he’s just read his mind. _

_“For you, it could very well mean a last resort.” His voice draws nearer as he moves to stand in front of Magni._

_Eyes still shut, Magni raises a questioning brow. _

_“It might seem unbecoming for a prince to lead their people into battle, but it happens. And I personally forbid you for doing anything of the sort,” Loki says, lowering Magni’s hand so it’s at a more comfortable height. _

_“Take this as an exercise, darling,” he says. Magni shivers despite the warm summer breeze, the words brushing over his ear like a lover’s caress. _

_Loki rounds to his back and rests firm hands on his shoulders._

_“Relax,” Loki murmurs. “Think back of Jotunheim, if you must.”_

_Magni squeezes his eyes and follows Loki’s orders, but his mind only flashes images of Ingrid, her face grim after she pulled away from him. Her hand tangled secretly with another’s under the table the very next night. How he saw it and said nothing, _felt_ nothing._

_His mind swirls with confusion but he tamps it down as best he can. His mother would know if he was distracted and might rescind his offer. And Magni won’t have that! But inexplicable anger rises up in him anyways, and Loki must feel him tensing because he turns him around until they are facing each other._

_Magni opens his eyes and sighs. _

_“I can’t do it,” he says._

_“Don’t be foolish. No son of mine will give up so easily. You have jotun blood in you, remember?” Loki says. _

_Fingers stroke his bristly jaw and he huffs. _

_“You’re distracted,” Loki murmurs. Magni feels his cheeks burn. Oh, is he?_

_“Impressive,” Loki says, glancing at him with a little grin. They’re of a height now. It should feel wrong._

_Magni wraps his arms around Loki’s waist and presses his face against his pale neck, breathing in his scent. Loki stands there and lets him, content to play with the ends of his hair as he waits patiently._

_His mother is a comforting weight in his arms, scent sweet with his perfume but underlying that is something purely _Loki_, and as he takes it in with each breath, his muscles loosen and he feels himself relax. At this moment, nothing else matters._

_Something warm sparks low in his belly. He’s horrified when he realizes what it is._

_Stepping hastily back, he ignores the questioning look in Loki’s eyes and shuts his eyes again, raising a hand._

_After a moment, it feels like nothing will happen. But slowly a coolness envelops his hand, and when he opens his eyes he sees a layer of frost expanding on his hand like a second skin. _

_He lets out a surprised laugh. He was expecting it to hurt somehow, but it feels like just another extension of himself. Soon he will be able to form a deadly blade of ice with it, no more fumbling for the closest dagger at the last minute._

_Overwhelmed with joy he turns and grips Loki’s hand in his, and they are both startled when Loki’s skin begins to shift from flawless pale to a beautiful shade of blue. _

_Magni’s eyes widen in surprise and for a moment he’s breathless. He remembers a second too late to let go and his heart drops at his blunder. When he looks up, apology already forming on his lips, he sees that strangely Loki doesn’t seem upset._

_They stand there in silence. Magni can feel the layer of ice on his hand fading._

_With a hesitant chuckle his mother says, “It seems we’ve both learnt something today.”_

_He takes a breath. “Can I…?”_

_He’s been curious for so long. It isn’t fair something like this would be kept from him. Loki is his mother! It may seem trivial with the change only at surface level, but if he isn’t made known to something like this then easily he would be left in the dark about more. _

_Loki looks like he’s ready to call off their lesson for the day. Magni throws him a pleading look._

_“Please?”_

_Loki wrings his hands and shrugs uncertainly. Magni brings them close together once more and rests his palm on a cheek, relieved when Loki presses into his touch and nods with a sigh, shutting his eyes._

_Magni blinks as white shifts into blue... but blue seems like such an inadequate descriptor. It’s a shade as brilliant as sapphire, as precious, raised lines of a paler hue twine up Loki’s neck and frame his face in intricate patterns. And when Loki opens his eyes, Magni suppresses the gasp threatening to escape as he takes in blood red, so different from the pale blue-green he’s been accustomed to but just as beautiful, if not moreso. _

_It’s an enticing sight, long lashes framing bloody eyes as Loki looks at him almost demurely. Magni leans closer to get a better look, fingers cupping Loki’s chin and tilting his head up so he may see clearer. _

_When his thumb traces over a line on his cheekbone, Loki’s gasp sparks the burn in his belly into a flame. Magni gulps and steps away. _

_Clearing his throat, he says, “Fascinating. Thank you, Mother.” He hopes he doesn’t sound as flustered as he feels. _

_Loki nods. Magni isn’t imagining the purple flush on his cheeks._

_When they return to the palace days later, Magni shows Thor everything he’s learnt. His father showers him with praise, and the approving glint in his eyes fills Magni with a rush of pride so heady it’s almost euphoric._

\---

Loki winces as a handmaid clumsily stabs his scalp with a hairpin, the pain unexpected and startling him out of the stupor he’s found himself in since waking. His stern admonition is lost in the handmaid's flustered apologies. Deeming her sufficiently scolded, he sighs. 

He glances at his reflection in the mirror and suppresses another wince, this time from his own appearance. His handmaidens have done their best to make him look appealing, and he supposes they have managed to capture some of his familiar elegance, but he just feels so… frumpy. The sleek lines he’s accustomed to meeting in the mirror halted by the roundness of his abdomen. And while some people have found it becoming—he thinks dryly of how well his husband and son have been receiving his new form, even getting a few comments from the occasional lord or lady who probably believe they are being kind—he finds it all quite uncomfortable. Despite word that second pregnancies were meant to be easier on oneself, it doesn’t stop the experience from being all around unpleasant. 

The handmaid—Hlina, he recalls—guides him into his clothing for the evening. Some rich indigo ensemble he left her to select to her apparent delight.

As per Asgardian fashion, they are having a feast to celebrate the closing of the tournament. Loki hasn’t seen Thor since yesterday. It usually isn’t out of the ordinary for them to not be seen with one another for even days at a time; they are busy running a kingdom, after all. But to his relief, no one has bothered to discuss with him the king’s absence. In any case, he knows Thor will show soon. 

Until then, Loki must decide how to approach speaking with him. Obviously he needs to do it privately, can’t risk letting the entire feasting hall witness another tiff regardless of how entertaining Loki thinks the prospect might be.

Last night was meant to be the time for him to speak with Magni about his wretched behaviour in the ring, to scold his misbehaving son as a proper mother should, even though he knew as well as anyone that he could have easily prevented any of this. But he has to admit he’s come to enjoy their little game far too much to get in the way of it; someone was going to give in eventually and it wasn’t going to be him. Yet it very nearly was, last night, as he tended to Magni’s little injury; to see him so overcome with such despair had Loki wanting to tear down everything in the world that would cause his poor baby such pain.

He dismisses Hlina and the others and paces their room, lost in thought as to how he could approach this. This situation requires brutal honesty, something Loki isn’t ashamed to say he’s always had difficulty with. In the realm of diplomacy is it rarely used, and even with Thor he doesn’t concern himself with going through such motions. Thor sees right through him anyways.

He relents and makes his way to the hall, already running late. They are both needed there to make opening remarks, but he finds himself slowing down his pace as he nears. As he’s about to enter the corridor leading to the hall he’s greeted by a familiar form, and at once relief and apprehension rush through him.

Thor notices his presence and hesitantly approaches, already in his regalia. Loki bites his lip. He opens his mouth to speak, says, “Thor-”

“Loki,” he interrupts. He raises placating hands, and when finally they are but a few inches from each other, he takes Loki’s hands in his and squeezes.

Loki feels shame wash over him and his face and neck prickle with embarrassment. He’s never felt more foolish, tongue thick in his mouth and at a loss for words. It disgusts him. 

Loki waits for Thor to continue speaking, but he’s only met with a patient stare. He thought he could do it, thought his love for his son would be enough to strengthen him for this terrible confession. But standing here in front of Thor it’s different. Thor is looking at him like he expects this to be easy, like Loki will be the one who has to capitulate first, always the one running back and begging for forgiveness. 

Yes, it’s always Loki who’s in the wrong, the one who always makes the mistakes and needs to be forgiven, isn't he? 

Anger flares inside of him. He won’t be the first to give in. He won’t. He sends a silent apology to Magni, but this isn’t his mess to clean up. Let the boy learn to take responsibility for once in his life. 

Loki tightens his jaw, resolve building, and says nothing. Thor frowns into the silence. 

His expression betrays the light tone in his voice when he says, “I’m sorry I disappeared like that, love. Did you collect my prize for me?” 

“It was a draw,” Loki says stiffly. 

Thor sighs. “Right.”

He turns toward the feasting hall, one hand still remaining in Loki’s, and leads them inside.

Loki liked to think daggers were his specialty, but with the way Magni is glaring at him—at the both of them—now, he thinks his son might be giving him a run for his money.

Loki casts him a patient smile, only to be thrown a patented scowl back before Magni whips his head away to speak to an unsuspecting lady. Hewatches in muted amusement as her face explodes in a flush at his son’s undivided attention. Magni needs to start taking his advice and tone down his... well, everything. 

He sighs, leaning into Thor’s space so that their arms are pressed against each other, thighs touching under the table. He is slightly reassured that at least Thor doesn’t push away from him, his body a welcoming presence despite the vast chasm that’s formed between them, going unspoken. 

The feast seems to drag on for hours, Loki growing wearier by the second under the glaring light of the lanterns glittering the feasting hall. His babies seem to perpetually extinguish whatever energy he has. _All_ his babies, he thinks humorlessly. The least he can do as his duty as Thor’s partner is to appear for the feast. But in lieu of entertaining some inconsequential lord or lady, he eats what he can knowing he has two other stomachs to feed even though his appetite is nonexistent. 

Despite their proximity, Thor barely throws a glance at him, too preoccupied it seems by his discussion with Tyr.

The feasting tables are utterly packed with bodies, the temperature of the hall rising as the merriment intensifies, everyone growing ever more raucous from the seemingly endless pour of wine and mead. Sif at least has decided to grace him with his presence, just having returned from Midgard in search of new recruits, and he takes some joy in their halting conversation. But soon even they must raise their voices to get a word from each other and eventually Loki gives up. 

He leans back in his chair, skin itching. Loki swallows down the last of his drink but it does nothing to lessen his discomfort; feels like he’s being pulled taut, like his throat’s filled with cotton, his mind faraway but body painfully aware of every sensation. He so desperately wishes to get a breath of fresh air.

He is saved, to his chagrin, by his son. 

Magni taps him on the shoulder and beckons him to follow, and Loki grits his teeth at being treated like a dog. Thor doesn’t even notice him leave.

Magni pulls him out to the balcony, where Loki breathes in much needed cool air of the evening. But before Loki can question him, he feels the world twist and shift before him and the balcony disappears from below his feet, and he almost loses his balance as they’re transported to Magni’s room. 

Loki pushes hands attempting to balance him away as he brings a hand to his mouth and tummy, feels his stomach churning. He holds back the intense urge to upturn the contents he’s barely managed to shovel in it.

“Don’t-” Loki pauses as another wave of nausea hits him. “Don’t _fucking_ do that again if you want to remain alive,” he gasps.

“You haven’t told him,” Magni says disbelievingly, cutting to the chase. 

It appears his son has finally recognized the value of privacy, having brought them in his rooms. He would point out as much, but when the nausea finally passes, all Loki can feel is rage. 

“Why must _I_ be responsible for your mistakes?”

“You are just as implicated in it as I am!” Magni bellows. He pauses and, visibly trying to compose himself, says shakily, “I told you. Father will show me no mercy. You must be the one to speak with him.”

“He is your father, Magni. He isn’t a complete dullard. Reason with him yourself,” Loki says imploringly. 

“You… you _want_ me to be punished. Punished for the sickness _you_ gave me,” Magni accuses. Loki gapes at him.

“How could you ever-”

“That or you’re too much of a coward to face your own husband. Or even worse, you don’t want this to end,” Magni spits.

Loki glares at him disapprovingly, but like with every admonition it’s decidedly ignored.

“You want us to go on and on with this forever. Having us playing your little game and chasing after you. That’s what you’ve wanted this whole time, isn’t it?” Magni’s face darkens with anger.

“That’s enough,” Loki says, but the words pierce him to his core. No, that’s not what he—

“You’re proving yourself just as much of a whore as I thought you were,” he hisses. 

“No, Magni,” Loki says, but Magni closes in on him, and he doesn’t do so much as take a step back when his son grips his wrist tight and pulls them close together. He pushes Loki until his back is pressed against the wall, doesn’t budge an inch when Loki pushes him back. 

“Please, don’t do this.” Loki hates how shaky he sounds. And it's terrible; Magni knows he doesn’t have a good hold on his seidr and stands before him effectively helpless. Loki couldn’t resist him even if he truly wanted to.

He tries to shake himself to action anyways, but Magni turns him around abruptly and places his hands against the wall, presses them down until Loki can feel the hard stone scratching his palms. 

“I don’t want this to end, either,” he huffs hotly in his ear.

Overwhelmed, hot tears burst in his eyes as Magni pulls up his gown and parts his underthings to the side. He feels the cool air of the room on his pussy, already swollen and slick with wet, and shame washes over him. His son is right. He _is_ a coward. Weak. He’s the kind of mother who lets his own son fuck him against the wall and enjoys every second of it. 

The rational part of his mind tugs at him, reminds him that this can’t happen again. _Remember Thor_, it says. Don’t let him—

Loki bites his lip around a startled gasp when he feels Magni’s cock rubbing between his legs, still half-hard but getting harder with every thrust against his pussy, and Loki slickens as he’s pressed against the wall. He doesn’t need to worry about his stomach, knowing Magni is quite mindful of his state when they’re in bed, just like his father. 

He knows it’s going to be a quick fuck, isn’t wholely surprised when Magni spares no ceremony and sheathes his hard cock in Loki’s cunt, hissing at the tight heat. 

“No…” Loki whines, but he pushes himself back on the delectable stretch of cock, eager for it as ever despite the protests tumbling from his lips. He blames it on his pregnancy, his arousal sparking quick and hungry, but deep down he knows that his son is right; Magni’s only ever spoken the truth Loki is too weak to recognize himself.

Magni’s grip on his hips tightens as his thrusts speed up, pulling Loki back onto his cock, the glide in and out of his pussy so sweet and wet. A hand wanders to his chest, pulls at his neckline so hard he feels the fabric tear, and starts plucking at pink nipples until warm milk begins to dribble out of him. 

Loki whimpers as he stands there and takes it, hands scrambling for purchase on the wall. He rises on his tiptoes with each blissful thrust, can’t help but squeeze his pussy around the length inside of him each time Magni bottoms out. _Slut_. He’s a _slut_. He sobs desperately at the thought, arches his back so Magni can— 

“Mmh! Fuck me, fuck me,” he gasps, reaching back to push Magni’s ass against him until each thrust feels like a punch to his core. It doesn’t take long for Magni’s hard thrusts to grow erratic until he’s pumping in and out of Loki’s pussy shallowly, letting out a pathetic sob when he comes in his mother’s cunt. 

Magni pulls out, and Loki winces as he feels semen already dripping out of him. He shivers, knees shaky, arousal still coiled up tight inside him. Magni moves away from him and takes his warmth with him, leaving Loki to lean against the wall to catch his breath.

When Loki turns to throw him a glare at being left unsated, he sees his husband standing at the doorway, face ruddy from a night full of drinking but expression otherwise still. His hand is gripping the doorframe so tightly Loki thinks he hears the thick wood splitting. Loki freezes, waiting for the storm he knows is about to come. 

When Thor takes a stiff step forward, Loki gulps. Who is he here for? But Thor doesn’t so much as look at Magni as he moves closer.

Thor closes the distance between them and tugs Loki away from the wall and Magni, grip so firm around his wrist that he can see the veins of his forearm straining under tan skin.

Loki gasps as he’s pulled away, but he finds his bearings and plants his feet firmly on the floor. Thor tisks and pulls again but Loki doesn’t budge.

Slowly, his husband turns to face him. He’s drunk, Loki thinks, but his glazy eyes are undercut by the grim look on his face. In the corner of his eye Loki sees Magni wince and he scoffs inwardly. His son is clearly displeased at being here for this, but Loki isn’t about to let him off so easily. 

Leaning into Loki’s space, Thor murmurs in his ear, breath stinking of alcohol, “This stops now. You… you are going to come with me and we are going to forget that any of this ever happened.” 

He exhales and his breath fans hotly on Loki’s neck. Loki shivers. 

“Please, Loki,” he pleads.

Thor leans back and looks into Loki’s eyes, gaze desperately searching for something like he’s just given him some sort of ultimatum, as if the answer isn’t plain on Loki’s face. 

Thor seems to freeze for a moment as his eyes finally land on Loki’s body. And Loki lets him take his fill, see the wet mess of his leaking breasts, down to where his robes are wrinkled unmistakably and hiding thighs streaked with fresh come. Completely claimed by another man. 

Thor’s gaze takes on a steely glint and his nostrils flare in fury. Their eyes meet once more and Loki smirks. 

He only half expects the hard slap to the face. 

Loki gasps at the sharp pain as his head whips to the side. The skin of his cheek burns as it reddens in the shape of a big hand, one he’s always associated with gentleness and patience. Not violence on himself, not for centuries. 

But his surprise doesn’t last long and he reminds himself that yes, this is what he wants. So he can’t help the smile that forms on his lips, widening as he takes in Thor’s expression, warring anger and shame clear on his face.

_I dare you_, Loki tries to say with his eyes, hoping Thor can understand what he’s too ashamed to admit aloud. That if Thor truly knew him, what he wants, he’ll never have to say it. 

He knows deep down that not much has changed; he’s always needed the men in his life to remind him what he truly is. 

Thor pulls him back close, and he doesn’t pull away when a hand caresses over the red mark on his cheek in a silent apology. He avoids Loki’s gaze. They stand there for a moment, Loki’s wrist still grasped between Thor’s fingers. And Loki’s grin vanishes with his patience. What would it take for Thor to see? 

He doesn’t have to wait any longer when the hand on his cheek comes down to clasp him around the neck in a familiar embrace, and Loki allows himself to be brought closer, feels Thor’s forehead pressing against his.

“Are you sure?” Thor asks shakily. He looks so uncertain, Loki almost wants to stop now, the vulnerable look in his husband’s eyes sparking some unnameable regret inside him that wants to take up Thor’s offer. But how could anyone turn back now?

Swallowing down his uncertainty, Loki says, “Yes.”

Thor kisses him, a soft press of lips that has Loki’s heart aching. Loki thinks that’s it, that’s all it takes. It was that easy. 

When Thor pulls away Loki can see his handsome face twisting in disgust. Disappointment crashes down on him and he’s almost discouraged, is almost willing to give into Thor like he always has. 

But he persists. He’ll just have to approach this differently. 

“What, do you want me to beg for it?” he asks, forcing a spiteful tone. “To get on my knees and- and _beg_ for your forgiveness?” 

Thor’s eyes widen when Loki moves to kneel down in front of him. 

He squirms with anticipation, shuddering as he feels Magni’s come sloshing in his pussy and dripping out when he settles on the ground, knees slightly spread.

“My king,” Loki murmurs, casting his eyes down and pressing his hands together in supplication, a perfect picture of submission if it weren’t for how fucked out he knows he looks, there on the floor with his bodice ripped and his hair a disheveled mess.

Thor goes to take a step back but Loki grabs his wrist and pulls him closer, until Loki’s face is at the level of his groin.

“Please,” he says, voice weak. He rubs his cheek on Thor’s crotch and relishes in Thor’s gasp. 

He kisses the trousers in front of him, a chaste little peck as he looks up at Thor with wide eyes. 

Loki opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue, swipes it on the rough fabric hiding the growing bulge of his husband’s arousal. He settles his lips on the curve of his cock, feels the muscle twitch as he sucks on the fabric until his saliva forms a wet patch.

Unsticking his mouth, he whimpers, “Please.”

Thor stands there and does nothing, and for a moment, Loki thinks that it’s over. But Thor hums and starts to undo his trousers. Loki’s shoulders sag in relief. 

Thor isn’t fully hard yet, but at the sight of Loki so vulnerable, his heavy cock begins to harden fully under his hand with each stroke. Loki licks his lips in anticipation.

“Hands on your knees,” Thor says. Loki obeys.

He’s still aware of Magni’s presence, knows Thor does too. But any moment now…

He watches as Thor looks up over Loki’s shoulder.

Too distracted by the exciting images that flash before him, he’s startled by the hot press of a leaking cockhead on his lips, gasping when Thor grabs his hair and slides his length into his mouth. The head pushes at the back of Loki’s throat as his husband’s fat cock slides down with a slick sound, the stretch making Loki’s eyes roll back in pleasure. 

Above him he hears Thor grunting as he begins fucking Loki’s throat in slow strokes, and when he opens his eyes he sees Magni’s standing before him as well, cock in his hand. 

Loki whines, looks with pleading eyes up at Thor, lips stretched taut around his girth. He’s relieved when he nods.

He places a hand on Magni’s hip and brings him closer, and Magni gasps when Loki bats his hand away and replaces it with his own, pale fingers wrapping around the brutal red of his son’s cock. His other hand pushes at Thor’s hip to go faster and he does, until Loki’s head is bobbing back and forth roughly. Loki is so wet, his slick and Magni’s come oozing in a steady trickle and leaving a little puddle on the floor.

He feels his mind floating away, but Thor roughly pulls his cock out of his throat and with his grip still in Loki’s hair pushes his face against Magni’s bobbing cock. Loki gasps as Magni takes his turn, shoving his cock past his swollen lips and down his mother’s throat without ceremony. 

Loki moans loud and long and squirms, the movement making him painfully aware of the wet mess under his dress. He _loves_ it, loves this, being handled, being pushed around like he’s only as good as a hole to fuck. Doesn’t even need any prompting to replace his mouth with his hand around Thor’s cock, shiny with spit and precome, and stroke in time with Magni’s pumping hips.

Magni is much rougher than his father. With Thor, every touch feels like it’s held back with only the force of will, but Magni’s grip is a savage pull in Loki’s hair each time he thrusts in and out, the pain sharp as it shoots down to the bottom of his spine. Loki arches his back and whimpers, tears overflowing and staining his cheeks. His cock and tits are leaking steadily, nipples aching with arousal, and saliva runs down his chin as they take turns fucking his mouth. He sobs at the mess he’s made of himself. He’s so dirty. Filthy inside and out.

Magni pulls out and teases his cock along Loki’s lips, painting them white with precome, hissing when Loki licks the head teasingly. Loki guides Thor closer and turns his head to lick his cockhead too, his tongue lapping at the underside before dipping the tip into his slit, shivering when Thor groans. He wraps his lips around the head and sucks hard, cheeks hollowing, and when Magni’s cock pushes against his cheek he takes them both in his hands and starts stroking hard and fast, the slick sounds loud in his ears. 

He looks up to see Thor with his head thrown back, groaning desperately as he nears completion. Magni’s gaze is piercing as he watches Loki jack him off, pupils dilated and expression bordering on anger with his lust.

With a grunt Thor comes in his mouth first, the burst of hot come too much for Loki to swallow it all and it overflows his mouth and drips down to join the mess on his chin and chest. At the sight, Magni moans and comes with his cock pressed against Loki’s temple, Loki gasping as it drenches his face in hot streaks. 

Thor pulls him up from his position and rips his clothing off unceremoniously until it remains in tatters on the ground. Loki might have to apologize to Hlina for that.

Thor all but throws him onto Magni’s bed where Loki settles on his hands and knees. He bites his lip and whines, leaning down onto his forearms and arching his back. He doesn’t even have to use his hand to spread himself open, the position enough to part his swollen labia to show both of them the pink wet mess of his cunny, dripping come but still so empty and nearly gaping with his arousal. 

Loki wants them both in his cunt, or better yet, one of them in his ass. He isn’t choosy; he’d take either option. He would ask for it now if he didn’t already know they wouldn’t allow it with his pregnancy.

Instead, he circles his hips, whines, “Please.”

“Baby made a mess inside,” he moans. “Can Papa clean it up?”

He glances back and feels a sharp thrill at the sight of both of them still hard and leaking. It’s Thor who steps forward, hastily shrugging off his clothing, and goes to stand behind Loki. He can feel rough hands spread the cheeks of his ass wide and Thor groans at what he sees. 

Loki bites his lip when he feels Thor kneel behind him, letting out a squeal when Thor pushes his face against his ass, lapping at the slick mess of his pussy and swallowing up his slick, the rough bristles of his beard leaving pale inner thighs pink. Thor’s tongue is an insistent push inside his pussy and Loki arches back as he rides the wet slide of it. When Thor wriggles his tongue inside his asshole, Loki comes with a shaky sob. He reaches back to grab Thor’s hair and pull him closer, grinding his pussy against his husband’s face and dragging out the powerful orgasm, thighs quivering.

His knees nearly give out as his orgasm passes, but Thor steadies him with supportive hands on his hips. He nudges him a bit and Loki shifts further on the bed until his husband is kneeling comfortably behind him and Loki can feel his hard cock bumping against his ass. But Thor only parts his hair to the side from where it’s fallen down his back, completely disheveled from its former state. Loki lets out a content sigh when Thor places a little kiss on his nape, arches into familiar hands as they caress his back tenderly, worshipful. When he feels the mattress dip beside him he remembers they aren’t alone.

He darts a look up at his son and allows a lazy smile to bend his lips. Magni meets his gaze with a little smile of his own as he begins to strip, and affection washes over his son. His baby. It was amusing while it lasted, but he’s sincerely relieved their little family is together once more, albeit in the most depraved way they can be. 

Loki always gets what he wants.

He’s pushed from his thoughts when Magni moves to kneel in front of him. And he sighs when his fingers comb through Loki’s hair with a softness Loki is unused to when they’re in bed, but he isn’t complaining. 

He lets their gentle touches grow bolder on his body, arousal reigniting when Magni’s hand reaches down to cup his chest, feeling the heavy weight of his breasts where they hang down onto the mattress. His fingers pinch his tender nipples until they grow into hard nubs and soak his hands with milk. Loki bites his lip when Thor’s cock starts to push insistently between the swollen lips of his pussy until it’s bumping against his clit. 

“Did Papa do a good job?” Loki gasps.

Thor only grunts in response as he guides his leaking cock to Loki’s cunt. Loki smirks. He’ll get Thor to play.

He sighs around the familiar stretch of Thor’s cock in his pussy, whines as Thor slowly sheathes himself all the way inside until Loki can feel his balls pressed snuggly against his ass. When he doesn’t start moving, Loki whines and tries to kick Thor’s leg to get him going. He turns his head to glare at him but a hand pulls at his hair, forcing Loki to lean up on his hands and face his son.

Obediently, Loki opens his mouth wide and lets Magni’s cock slide inside his throat. He moans obscenely around the thick stretch, and the wave of ecstasy that crashes through him is nearly blinding as he’s finally, finally filled. Loki shakes, overwhelmed, as they stay in the position for a long moment. He tries his best to tamp down another rushing orgasm; he doesn’t want it to be over so soon. But he knows it won’t be over until his son and husband say it is. 

His efforts are all in vain when Thor begins to move, hands firm on his soft hips. When Thor pulls out with a squelch only for Magni to stuff himself deeper in Loki’s throat, Loki comes in a devastating rush, eyes rolling back in his head and groan muffled by cock as they fuck him hard and slow, every thrust out met with one in so he’s never left empty for a second. 

The stretch of being filled by husband and son racks his body with so much pleasure he almost collapses, arms and legs quivering and pussy clamping down hard around Thor’s cock. Through the roaring in his ears he hears Thor grunt as he holds back his own orgasm, Magni hissing as Loki’s throat relaxes around him, grip tightening as he picks up his pace. 

Loki lets himself be used, his body barely shifting on the bed as Thor and Magni stuff him from both ends, the slide in and out frictionless from the fountain of slick seeping out of Loki’s cunny and the saliva overflowing his mouth. 

When Thor knocks hard and fast against his g-spot Loki comes again unexpectedly, squealing muffled by his son’s cock in his throat as his pussy twitches helplessly on his husband’s, his own cock spurting meagre drops of white onto the mess of the sheets below.

Their thrusts gain speed as they find a steady rhythm. In, out, in-ah-inside Loki, reaching so deep with each thrust like he’s all but disappeared, no longer wife or mother, just a loose pussy to fuck, a willing mouth to eat their come. The room is filled with the noises of their depravity, guttural moans from Thor and held back gasps from Magni, the slick sides of their cocks gaining speed as their thrusts grow brutal.

Loki looks up with teary eyes and sees his son gazing intently at where his father’s hands are gripping Loki’s hips. Magni bites his lip, hand reaching down to squeeze his tits again where they’re bouncing back and forth with each thrust. Milk gushes out of him and Loki sobs helplessly when another pair of hands reaches from behind him to grope his chest until the sheets below him are drenched.

Magni starts to lose his rhythm, hips thrusting erratically as he keeps Loki’s head steady in his vicious grip. And with a shaky groan he stuffs his cock as far as it can go and comes. Nose pressed firmly against Magni’s pubic bone, Loki moans as he feels the first hot burst of his son’s come slide down his throat. Straining to suppress his gag reflex so Magni can keep his cock buried deep as he fills his Mama with all of his come, so thick and warm where Loki can feel it settle in his belly.

With a gasp Magni’s hips give a final twitch and his cock slips out of Loki’s throat, a strand of saliva and come connecting Loki’s swollen lips to the shiny head of his cock. 

Thor’s hands are still fondling his tits, every squeeze gushing with milk. Loki’s eyes blur with tears and he sobs, “Noo…” 

Thor pulls Loki up so he’s leaning on his knees, mouthing Loki’s neck as he milks him, cock still pumping in and out in a brutal rhythm. “What’s wrong Mama?” he groans.

“It’s ah-it’s going to w-waste,” he whines. 

“Help your mother, Magni,” Thor pants. When he gropes a breast roughly Loki wails as another gush of milk spurts from his nipple, landing on Magni’s tongue as he leans in to clean the mess on his chest. Loki wraps his arms around his neck as he laps his tender nipples before fitting the swell of a breast in his mouth with a sigh.

A steady haze of euphoria engulfs Loki at the feeling of his husband’s cock in his cunt and his baby’s mouth suckling at his breast, the world never feeling so aligned now as they are, in this moment. He feels like he’s floating, lifted higher and higher with every thrust and suckle until pleasure crests through him with so much force he comes with a desperate wail. 

Thor follows him sooner after, groaning as Loki’s pussy clamps down tight and flutters eagerly around his pistoning cock, so greedy for more come. He thrusts deeper, so deep Loki can feel him in his throat as he comes in hard bursts against his cervix, and Loki’s toes curl and he gasps as his pussy gets stuffed with another heavy load. 

He bemoans already being pregnant; all the come sloshing inside of him could be put to better use. 

His knees give out but he barely feels it, two pairs of strong arms shifting him to the side of the bed least ruined. Eyelids already drooping with exhaustion, the last thing he feels are lips pressed against his tender skin, one pair on his mouth and the other on his shoulder.

\---

Thor pulls away slowly and watches as Loki’s breathing evens out. He’s about to request for Magni to cast a cleaning spell when he feels a tingle run through him, and when he looks down he sees the sheets and their bodies sufficiently dry. He nods to his son, not quite meeting his eyes.

“Uh,” Thor starts lamely, but he’s stopped when Magni raises a hand. 

“It’s inappropriate for me to stay here,” he says as he gets up, gathering his clothing, as if he’s just forgotten what they’d been doing.

“Magni,” Thor says, starting over. “I’m sorry.”

Magni’s head pops up from where he’s putting on his tunic and he squints at his father. 

“What?”

Thor winces. How should he say it?

Magni lets out a bitter laugh, fastening his trousers. “I’m sick,” he says.

Thor blinks at him. It was just as much Thor’s behaviour that landed them in this mess. Does Magni expect to take the full blame of it?

“But you…” Magni points an accusing finger at him. “You _made_ me into this. You a-and mother. You’re fucking _sick_,” he spits.

Thor doesn’t understand where he’s coming from. Sick? He racks his mind for some explanation. Recalls a time in his life when what he felt for Loki was as Magni describes, but underneath that love was always something pure and unconditional. Not this cruel, hateful image his son has painted. And the notion they would pass it on like some common disease? It’s a ridiculous line of logic that almost brings Thor some amusement from his son’s naivety. He’s just a boy, after all. But is it so entirely unfounded? It remains Thor hid things from him he should not have, an omission that was a lie all the same; a mistake. And if this is how Magni chooses to process the feelings warring within him, all Thor can do is to be there for him as a father should. To try to be better. 

“And now you-” he pauses and barks out another laugh. His face twists into a scowl and he nods.

“You apologize, yeah, that’ll make it better for you. Then you won’t feel a thing when you eventually cast me out. After all, you _apologized_,” he hisses.

Magni murmurs to himself as he fidgets with his belt, fastening it shakily. 

Thor sets his jaw. 

“There will be no… punishment,” he starts. He ignores Magni’s scoff. 

“I’ve only ever wanted what’s best for our family.” When Magni only stares at him with apprehension, Thor continues. 

“If this is what it takes, so be it.”

Magni shakes his head as he preoccupies himself with the buttons of his shirt.

“Magni,” Thor says sternly.

His son finally meets his gaze. Thor can’t read his expression, but he hopes he isn’t imagining the hint of relief in his eyes.

“I have to go,” Magni says. He gives Thor a stiff bow and leaves.

Thor watches him go, feeling as if this isn’t going to be the last time they’ll be having this conversation. He should call after him, tell Magni they need to keep talking, to- to what end, exactly? He should have done a lot of things, and he didn’t.

Instead, Thor curls up next to a snoozing Loki and tucks the both of them under the sheets, but even with his arms around him he’s still cold.

\---

When it’s Loki’s time, Eir tells him he’s a big brother of two little babies. 

He’s so ecstatic he doesn’t even bother with formalities, barging into his parents’ room and ignoring the healers’ protests. His father sits beside Loki, carrying two little bundles on either arm. His heart twists. They’re so tiny in Thor’s arms it’s almost comical.

He takes a step and his father looks up at him and smiles, eyes glittering.

“Come meet your brother and sister, Magni,” he says.

Magni comes closer and looks down at their little faces, skin pink and wrinkly, mostly bald except for a few wisps of dark hair. 

They’re… a bit ugly, if he’s being honest. Not quite what he expected. But he vows to love them all the same.

Loki stirs awake, blinking away the sunlight in his eyes from where it pierces the room’s tall windows in shining rays. He was told the labour was much shorter than his own, and he throws a silent prayer of gratitude to the Norns for it. 

When he notices his presence, Loki glances tiredly at Magni and gives him a little smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

They aren’t all happy, but they can pretend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaaaay
> 
> i might add a little epilogue :)


End file.
